Ninjago x reader, oneshot
by stellarmarina
Summary: This a book from my wattpad just on here, its a oneshot book
1. chapter 1

So this is my first "x reader" book and it's awkward at first. But I bet it is for everyone.

Key-

Y/N- your name.

F/C- favorite color.

H/C- hair color

E/C- eye color.

More later on..

Oh your element in this one is light.

Your POV-

You stumble through the door of the bounty swearing under your breath. You slam the door. Jade, chocolate, hazel, bitter wood, silver, and baby blue eyes dart towards the door. They all stare at you.

"Where have you been?" Kai asked raising an eyebrow, being impatient as always.

"Do you guys even listen when I tell you where I'm going when I leave?" You replied raising an eyebrow.

Kai's scared eye brow jolted down to normal.

"Uh, not most of the time."

"Of course."

The rest of the ninja were patiently waiting.

Zane suddenly scanned you.

"It appears you injured your toe. May I ask?"

Zane asked with the same robotic tone as always.

"Thanks for invading privacy as always Zane."

"Your quite welcome."

He replied taking his seat.

"Well where to begin..."

FLASHBACK

"Yeah, we are going to need to take you to the procedure room so it can be taken out."

You panicked. Your toenail. Being taken out. Without any one there? Nope. Nope. Nope.

"Are you going to take the whole nail out?"

You asked, sweat forming on your brow.

"Unless you want to, we only need to take the ingrown part out."

The doctor looked down at his notes then back to you.

"There is a 20% chance if we take the whole nail out you won't grow one again."

Ok that's off the table COMPLETELY. You liked to have your nails painted occasionally.

"Ok, just the ingrown part."

The doctor left the room after that.

The nurse led you to the procedure room where you soaked your foot. Because, just your luck, it was infected too.

Your anxiety was climbing through the roof. The nurse was getting scalpels and shots out.

You were the ninja of light you could handle a couple of numbing shots couldn't you?

The thought of it made your eyes fill to the brim with tears.

It's going to be okay, you tried to soothe yourself but nothing was working.

The doctor came back.

"Can you get me some scrubs? I ruined my clothes last time doing this."

That didn't make you feel any better.

"Ok, the worst part will be these numbing shots. I'm going to get the 3 main nerves to your toe and numb it. On 3. 1...2...3.

He shoved the needle into your foot. Tears came bursting out.

"Now don't jerk your leg back. That will just make it hurt more and mess it up."

You had to hold you leg steady so you wouldn't kick him in the face.

"Here's the second one."

The tears streamed down your face like a river going down stream at full force.

"And the third one."

This one hurt the worst. Your free hand, which had a death grip on the edge of the bed, was glowing with flaming hot light. It was hard to control while in immense pain.

"Ok, it should be numb now."

And it was but you could still feel him touching your foot.

He started cutting the nail and you continued to battle with your powers and self restraint with your leg.

"And done." He announced.

"It should still be numb for an hour or so. I hope you feel better. It should feel better tomorrow."

He was done cutting. Then he cauterized the wound. Silver nitrate. You swear the next time you saw one you would light it up.

He left and his nurse wrapped it in gauze.

"You can leave now sweetie."

You got up and hobbled out of the room. It felt extremely awkward since your toe was numb and you had one shoe on. People gave you dirty looks as you limped through the waiting room.

You got outside. You didn't have a ride. You rode your light dragon here. You tried to summon it, but couldn't since your fear was all over the place. You settled and took bus. Probably the most disgusting choice since you just had gauze on your foot.

You got off at a bus stop that was close to bounty. The numbing was wearing off but not completely. You got to it and cursed. You'd have to climb the anchor. You cursed the whole climbing up the anchor. From pain and stupidity. Then you opened the door.

FLASHBACK OVER

"Wow. Jay said. You've had a long day."

"Would it hurt if I stepped on it?"

He got up and ran over to you attempting to step on it because, Jay is Jay.

Before his leg could go down any further, light exploded through the room and he was sent flying into the wall.

"Yes it would Bluebell. Don't try again."

A few laughed. Nya laughed while she was concerned about Jay. Kai And Cole we're laughing really hard because Jay flew across the room. And Lloyd looked puzzled in thought. You stumbled over to the couch where he was. You threw your F/C Converse into the wall.

"Kai, you called, burn those."

He looked at you weird.

"You love those shoes though."

He questioned your antics.

"They caused this. But them."

He shrugged and started a small fire.

You took the seat next to Lloyd.

You tucked some of you H/C behind your ear and smiled. You always did like Lloyd. He was always so sweet, still had the child in him, even though he was an amazing leader.

"How was your day green ninja?"

He looked surprised.

"My day? Wow. Nothing compared to the feat of yours."

You laughed. His eyes shined as he smiled.

He turned on the TV.

"Wanna play crip? If you can handle it of course."

You laughed at his cockiness.

"Crip? As in cripple? Your on."

You played the same game against each other for a long time.

You finally yawned.

"I give up green ninja. You win."

He gave you a small smile.

"I call that a tie, gold ninja."

You took some pain killers for your toe, and stumbled to bed.

3 hours into the night.

You woke up. Tears streaming down your face. Your toe throbbing from the extreme pain. You threw off your covers and that hurt in itself.

Not good. You thought.

Once you started walking the pain and tears intensified. Major time.

You muffled your scream. It hurt more then any training with the guys.

Lloyd's room was the closest. You knocked.

He came to his door. Once he saw you his expression softened.

"What's wrong?"

He said softly.

You pointed at your toe with a loss of words for the pain you were in. He scooped you up bridal style. He walked you across the hall to your room. You wanted to be blushing but the pain over took any other emotion. He laid you down in the bed you emerged from. He got some pain killers and water and handed it to you. He got stood up from where he was sitting on your bed, propped your leg up with pillows, and was heading for the door.

"Wait."

You squeaked out.

"Will you stay with me? My bed is plenty big so you can sleep with me and it won't be weird."

He laughed the last part.

"Sure."

He climbed in. He put his arm around you.

You stated into his jade eyes, and his amazing blond hair.

"Goodnight Lloyd."

"Goodnight Y/N."

"I love you." You mumbled barely audible.

"I love you too." He replied.

And that's the end! Beautiful right?

Well the sucky thing is this happened to me about 2 weeks ago. My toe is still healing. And yes it actually hurt that bad.


	2. Chapter 2

So hello my loyal readers! I plan to update every Friday or Saturday night because I have free time then!

Y/S- your school

Y/M- your team mascot

I think that's it for this one.

You do not having any powers in this one.

-Y/N POV-

It was a heated basketball tournament game for Y/S the Y/M. It was to win the whole tournament and get the trophy. Your coach had already given up and said " This game is simply going to be entertainment." They were a better team by far. He had a team plagued by injuries so there was 7 of you. You were playing constantly without a break. The refs had been making bad calls against your team. The other team was way ahead. Your team had barely scored, but were trying. You were the best at defense on your team. Not offense. You hated offense. Your boyfriend, Kai, and his friends were in the stands cheering you on. This is the first game of yours he had been to. They were laying low since everybody knew they were the ninja, so he didn't get to come very often. It was just after half time. 3rd quarter going strong even though you were losing horribly.

You had the ball gripped tight in your hands because it was just passed to you. A girl bigger than you from the opposing team comes and tries to rip it out. You fight for a minute. The whistle to quit is blown. The other girl rips it out of your hands. It sends you to the ground. Hitting your head. Everything in the world that ever made you scared or made your anxiety flare up was there. Everything hit you like a truck full of bricks. You laid there for a split second, then you panicked. Crying. Tears. You were having a panic attack. And everybody was going to witness it.

-Kai POV-

The 3rd quarter of my girlfriends game had just started up. She was doing amazing. Her parents were sitting a few rows over. They knew about us but didn't like us drawing attention in public. Especially me with all my fan girls. Her father was very mad about the calls in the game. None of it was fair. I was extremely mad about a few of them but kept them to myself. It resume the game from my thoughts. She had just got a rebound. I leaned over to Lloyd and whispered "I've got a good one huh?" I smirked. He and Y/N always had the brother sister relationship. Kai and you had just been closer in a different way. Lloyd just smiled.

She was near the side of the court, a girl had gripped onto the ball she was holding. The fought until the refs blew the whistle. The girl who was trying to steal the ball was victorious as Y/N flew to the ground. A wave of silence flew over the gym. I was probably the most scared in the whole place. Then she started crying. Her team mates ran over to her and picked her up by the arms. Her coach met her half way on the court to walk her back to the bench. The other ninja just looked at me. I got up and pushed my way out of the stands and down to court were they had resumed the game. I ran across the sideline to the bench where she was. Zane and Lloyd close behind. Zane because he could scan her for injury and Lloyd to talk to her since I was so mad. She was on the bench. Knees tucked up to her chest. Holding a team water bottle, slowly drinking from it. It was pacing the sidelines waiting for the next quarter to end. They were breaking since the 3rd quarter had just ended. I went to the girl who threw her. She instantly recognized me. "Omg! You are Kai! Your the fire ninja!"

The girl screamed in excitement.

"Not important."

I said gruffly.

I raised my voice.

"You threw her to the ground!"

I practically yelled.

"Uh duh, I wanted the ball! But why does it matter? She's a nobody! I am somebody! I deserve to be yours!"

She yelled back to me.

"Well THAT'S my GIRLFRIEND!"

She sat back down on the bench.

I returned to her side. Her coach was asking if she wanted to play and she nodded no.

Lloyd came and scooped her up and sat down with her right next to the bench.

"You okay?"

He whispered.

She just shrugged.

I slid down and joined them on the floor.

"It's okay."

I whispered to her.

She just hugged me.

Well this took two days to do this and wattpad is sucking with jumping up the page when I'm writing. Ugh. Oh well. I hope you liked it.


	3. Chapter 3

So in this, you, the reader, have the power of spirit. You can look into someone's soul and spirit, read their emotions, eject someone in someone else's body if they are possessed, you can possess people. You see where this is going right?

-Your POV-

My boyfriend with the most amazing hair ever was just called to the Ninjago museum of history to inspect a recent break in from the night before. I was already worried. He told me he would be fine and would come back in one piece. My mind has other thoughts. He had been gone for around a hour. Passing out tea fliers didn't make time fly. The most recognized part of your team was playing around, using their powers, getting the word out about Steep Wisdom. I just asked people politely. Then as they really started showing off, a gust came through. Everything stopped, a car dropped on top of Cole. Kai's fire tea pot he blew, smothered by the wind. Jay's hacking all the billboards went back to normal. Zane fell off his dragon and hit the pavement. I could see people's spirit's so I wasn't out of commission like the rest of the team.

"Did you feel that wind?"

Jay asked trying to get his hand at least spark.

"Yeah."

The other 3 boys agreed.

We all looked at each other and nodded. We needed to see Sensei Wu. We took public transport. The bus. The ninja felt uncomfortable sitting among civilians. I silently laughed. I didn't need to read their spirit to tell they were unhappy. We finally arrived close to the tea shop where we could run the rest of the distance. Everybody seemed off balance. Nobody seemed right. They might get scared every once and a while but never like this. They had no idea what was going on.

They burst through the tea shop's small doors.

"Where's Sensei?"

Kai demanded. Never patient.

Misako scolded the boys since the first customer was at the counter. It was a mother and her daughter. The daughter's spirit was really happy, she was a big fan of the ninja. Her mother on the other hand, was afraid yet didn't like her child liking the ninja. She thought it made her daughter reckless. I disagree with the mother on that. It's good to have cool and good role models. The daughter looked at me weird. She had no idea who I was per usual. Sensei finally came.

"What's wrong?"

He asked the boys calm as ever.

"There was this wind,

Jay started,

Cole added

"Our powers,

Kai then chimed in,

"They are gone."

I feel bad for Jay and Cole since they got cut off but they always finish each other's sentences.

Suddenly, a strong gust blew open the door. It revealed my boyfriend. Clothed in more black than usual. Black was his least favorite color. It reminded him of his father too much.

"Hey it's Lloyd!"

The little girl screamed. Apparently she was a Lloyd fan. I read his spirit. Something was defiantly off. Way off.

"I know that wind."

"That's not Lloyd."

Sensei added to the little girl's screaming.

"No way it is."

I added to Sensei's statement.

The ninja went out in there tea uniforms to confront my boyfriend.

"Lloyd what's wrong with you?"

Jay asked.

"Step aside. I want a word with your master."

Lloyd said with a way deeper voice than usual.

Jay added the snarky comment of,

"Woah, Lloyd's gone through puberty."

That earned him a slap in the back of the head from yours truly.

"What's gotten into him?"

Cole asked as he raised a thick eyebrow in question.

"I sense some kind of foreign entity has gotten into him. It's not the question what but who's gotten into him."

Zane replied.

"You've got that right. His spirit is screwed up."

Kai apparently had the problem that I still had my powers.

"And why do you still have your powers?"

He asked slightly happy but still unhappy about the situation.

"Cause mine aren't related to Lloyd maybe?"

They all said

"Oh."

In unison.

"Well,

Kai declared,

Give us back our friend."

Lloyd laughs in an evil tone. Creepy. Something is defiantly wrong here.

"How are we supposed to fight a friend?"

Cole questioned once again.

"Let me show you!"

Declared the guy who was inside or possessing my boyfriend. I ran back into the shop. I wasn't much use on the battlefield but I could fight.

Sensei was ordering Misako and the mother and girl to get out of here. I glanced back at the battlefield. The boys were trying Spinjitzu but epically failing. The guy who had Lloyd could apparently manipulate the wind. Zane brought out his shurikens.

"Try this on for size."

The deep voice said as it manipulated the wind into taking off the blades of the windmill and hitting the boys with it. I winced at the scene playing out before my eyes. I went to see if none of them where majorly hurt. None of them were just their ego's. He walked into the shop and was having a conversation with Nya. I could tell because Nya's defenses about just stocking shelves was loud and proud. Sensei was in there with her.

"You alright?"

I asked the master of fire who was clutching his arm.

"Yeah just a little bruised."

The "Lloyd" made the comment loud enough for us to hear,

"Your pathetic students haven't given me a reason to."

Jay got all defensive.

"Hey, no one calls me pathetic!"

Just like that the doors slammed closed and the wind blew hard with the impact.

After a few seconds, we hear a crash. The doors to the shop open. Sensei and Nya come running out.

"To the barn!"

Nya yells.

Jay, Cole and Zane follow. Me and Kai decide to hold our ground.

"I am not running away from Lloyd!"

Kai declares.

"I am not running away either! He's my boyfriend! I'll find out what's wrong with him!"

I shout trying to get over the sound of the howling wind.

Everybody but us run to the barn. The wind picks up tossing me and Kai back in process. Lloyd emerges from the doors.

"Keep him distracted, so I can read him!"

Kai nods.

He is in a fist fight with Lloyd. He's being over powered but just enough time to get in.

I flash into the soul of him. There is Lloyd in a pit of nothingness. He's beating against the walls.

"Let me out!"

He yells.

The sight of him being locked up makes me sad. Apparently he sees my e/c eyes.

"Y/n?"

He questions.

There is a way a can communicate but I just blink letting him know. A pair a luminescent green eyes flash in front of the sight I had of Lloyd.

"Y/n right? Your his girlfriend? Pretty nice of you to get into my soul, and try to eject me. Not happening doll face. Your not getting him out."

He kicked me out of his soul. Not many people can do that to me. You have to be aware that I'm there to do that.

I have wide eyes like a deer in headlights when I come back to the world. Kai gets thrown towards me. Lloyd just snickers at me.

"Did you get anything?"

He asked. Im too terrified to say anything.

Kai is suddenly hooked my the anchor taking my arm as he's pulled up.

"Put me down!"

He screams. He was determined to stay and fight.

"Perfect catch!"

Cole announces from the ship.

We are put on the bounty. People stare at me. I can feel it every though I'm looking no where. Just replaying the thoughts in my head.

"Your not getting him out."

The evil voice just keeps replaying in my head.

I'm shaken quite fiercely to snap me out of my trance.

"Did you get anything?"

Jay asks. Hoping for good answers. Ever busy is anticipating the answer.

"I'm not getting him out. I can't. The "Morro" guy who has him kicked me out of his soul."

Tears flooded down my cheeks. The image of Lloyd beating on the walls.

"It's time you know about Morro."

Sensei announced.

"He's the master of the wind."

We all had different commentary as the scene replayed in mind.

Time skip to when Morro unpossess Lloyd in the cave for the realm crystal.

-Your POV still-

Zane observed the realm crystal in his hand.

"What shall we do with it?" He asked in a robotic tone as usual.

"I'll tell you what."

A raspy voice announced.

"You'll give the crystal to me and the girl or your green ninja gets it."

The "and the girl part surprised me."

SPLIT ENDINGS

Lloyd ending.

Kai took the crystal out of Zane's hand and threw it to Morro he caught it.

"Now the girl."

He told us.

"Never."

I announced.

"You possessed my boyfriend. What makes you think I'll ever go to your side? Be some kind of toy for you? Never."

I went into his soul.

"You screw with my man again. You'll regret it even more than you did this time."

My eyes pierced into his ghostly soul.

"I'm counting on it."

He replied.

I took myself out this time. I wasn't going to be kicked out again. He dropped Lloyd like he was dead meat. He was too weak to endure a hit like that to the ground. I sprinted to catch him.

"Gotcha."

I breathed out.

"Shouldn't I be catching you?"

He asked smiling.

"No your just falling for me all over again."

My lips met his. They didn't have the usual candy sweet taste, more like a death or ghostly taste but I didn't mind.

"I missed you. I liked seeing your eyes that one time. I wished you did it more will I was in there."

I smiled at his comment about my eyes but didn't like the memory of seeing him in pain.

"I'll let you down now. Like you said your supposed to be catching me."

He laughed.

"I'll catch you next time."

MORRO ENDING

Kai took the crystal out of Zane's hand and tossed it to Morro.

"Now the girl."

He told us. A blade threatening Lloyd's throat.

"I'll go."

The team gasped at my actions.

"Do not go Y/N he is evil."

Zane told me grabbing my arm. The cool titanium tickled my skin.

"I have to. I want you guys to be safe. I'm just spirit not really important anyways."

Zane looked saddened by the statement.

"Ok."

He let go. I went up to the ice cliff and joined Morro. He dropped Lloyd and Kai caught him.

The team started talking leaving me and Morro alone.

"You know I've liked you ever since you called me Doll face."

I told him.

He smiled.

"Me too."

He grabbed me and kissed me.

I'd have to get used to kissing a ghost. I wasn't like a regular kiss. It was...interesting.

Thanks for reading! I'm sorry if this is too Lloyd centered but I enjoyed writing this! So long too!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey there you reader! Got a request? Send it to me by PM or Review in one of the previous chapters! And sorry to those who enjoy lemons, I will not be doing those.


	5. Chapter 5

Your Power will be revealed later in story.

F/b- favorite band

F/s- favorite song

S/c- skin color

-Y/N POV-

So here's my story. I'm a dancer. A break dancer to be specific and I consider myself pretty good. I work at this place. I wouldn't consider it a club more like a bar. I have never been one for alcohol so it wasn't my happiest offer but better than a strip club. There was a stage where people would perform and I would dance next to them. It was always fun except the stench of alcohol on my clothing and the constant money being thrown at me. That's the thing I liked the least. They made me feel like I was some kind of stripper. My boss would always pick the money up off stage and offer it to me. Most times I would say no,

"I'm no stripper, they can give those dollar bills to the bar tender or to some stripper down the street but I don't want it."

My boss would be increasingly happy since he HAD to offer the money to me. State Laws.

But I knew and everybody else who worked under him knew he liked money way too much. Stingy old dude. And a perv too. All he gives me to wear is a tank top and short shorts. I didn't mind the tank top. It was too big for me anyways it would get in way while dancing occasionally but I didn't mind. I didn't like to show myself off the old creep did. The short shorts were a no go. I wore longer shorts from home and he has never noticed. I always worked nights. No one ever came in the day.

My f/b was performing tonight so I decided to dance my very best. A f/c tank top and a pair of black shorts. The dancing always came naturally I never really needed to try. F/b was playing f/s. I started to dance.

-Cole POV-

"We are going where?"

Jay questioned. I rolled my eyes. He never listened.

"You are going to this bar undercover for a scouting mission."

Sensei told us for the fiftieth time.

He turned to me and Kai.

"You two are the only ones in legal drinking age. Zane doesn't need the liquid, Jay is almost old enough but not enough, and Lloyd looks old enough but is twelve still so don't get him drunk."

Kai laughed at the comment. I slightly smiled.

I've been kinda sad since Nya picked Jay. We just had such good chemistry. I guess it just didn't work out. Oh well.

"Now you boys go get into some decent clothing since this is a fancy bar."

I just threw on a kinda dressy black shirt and some black pants. Good enough,

Jay and Nya had dressed up to go on a date there. I rolled my eyes to this.

Kai beat me to my speaking point.

"Seriously? This is a scouting mission not a date."

"Yeah."

I seconded his point.

"Well I'm taking my opportunity."

Motor Mouth aka Jay declared putting his arm around Nya.

Lloyd emerged from his room.

"Well I guess we should get going."

We were forced to take an Uber since a dragon would attract too much attention.

We finally arrived.

Sensei Wu had made reservations for the entire team but, Jay had made him and Nya separate ones since they were on a "date."

We got into the bar and the lightning sucked. You couldn't see very far. There was a stage with a band lit up with neon colors. We were seated in a booth. Kinda tight but who cares.

Kai immediately left to go pick up some girls with his usual Kai charm. Zane just fiddled around, observing the bar. Just things you'd find a Nindroid at a bar doing. Lloyd wasn't interested in girls so he kept playing with his hair. I looked up to the stage to see f/b playing. Not a bad choice. I glanced over and saw this girl. H/c swirling as she was break dancing. It was amazing how fast she was moving and how graceful it looked. I had to meet her. I ripped a piece of my napkin off and grabbed the pen out of Zane's shirt pocket and wrote.

"Hey you are pretty good at dancing. Call me sometime."

Then I put my number at the bottom of the page. I was pretty happy with myself. I got up and scooted out of the booth. Nudged my way through the crowd to center stage were several guys were throwing dollars at her. I rolled my eyes. She's no stripper.

"Hey."

I called to her.

"Mhm."

She replied as she kept dancing.

"Here."

I gave the piece of paper to her in between moves. I started walking away when I was pulled my shirt collar.

I heard a soft voice mumbling

"My boss is gonna kill me."'

I was pulled into a little white room that had better lighting than the bar did.

I got a better look at the girl.

She was beautiful.

H/c locks, amazing s/c, and e/c eyes.

She was magnificent.

"What's your deal dude? My boss would kill me if he saw me or this note."

She ran a hand through her h/c hair, showing distress.

"I just thought your dancing was good and that you're pretty."

I told her.

"Thanks I get complements about my dancing all the time that's not a big change. What did you say? You think I'm...pretty?"

I nodded. I leaned in for a kiss.

I felt a hand fly to my throat.

" Wow. Not so fast pretty boy. You're gonna have to earn this kiss from a dance off."

A dance off? Weird, how did she know I danced.

"I've seen you around town dancing before and you're pretty good.

"Your hand moved pretty fast back there. You must been who Sensei Wu wanted us to scout for."

"What?"

She asked.

"Nothing let's go."

-TIMESKIP BROUGHT TO YOU BY YOU AND COLE HAVING A DANCE OFF BECAUSE I KNOW NOTHING ABOUT BREAK DACING-

"It's a tie."

I breathed out tired from the dancing.

"I agree. And you earned the kiss."

She leaned in and kissed me. She tasted so sweet it was satisfying. Nothing I could ever get from Nya. And turns out her powers were agility. No wonder she was so good at dancing.

Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

P.S I haven't seen the Ninjago movie yet so don't criticize if this is not exactly like the movie.

Key-

y/s- your school

-Your POV-

It was the 5th grade at y/s. I was finally at the top of the totem pole of elementary. Above the rest. Telling the 3rd graders what to do. Finally all the bossing around I had got in 3rd and 4th grade was gone. I was above all. Except, it wasn't so great. My best friend, Lloyd was still being bullied by the underclasses, and the older ones as well. People considered him an easy target. It made me sad, I'd tell them to quit and the under class usually always would quit but not the upper class. They would always snap at me with

"Leave us alone this kid is a nerd and loser."

Or

"Get away brat."

Or the occasional

"Why are you his friend why not be my girlfriend?"

The last one I always hated the most. Always made me mad. All the boys at y/s were jerks or unattractive. Lloyd might have a bowl cut (sorry if you have a bowl cut)

And be a nerd, but he was still my best friend.

And I had to break some horrible news to him.

I was moving from y/s to New Ninjago schools for girls. Was it my choice? Of course not.

Y/s wasn't offering enough for your educational needs. So your mother and father decided a school for girls would be an amazing opportunity to make some actual girl friends.

It's not like your parents didn't like Lloyd but to them he was "ruining my image". I thought that was some serious bull crap. All the girls here at y/s were stuck up and jerks. The kid hiding in the green hoodie with the hood up found his way to.

"Hey y/n."

He whispered making it barely audible. He was never one for speaking up so he got bullied worse. It made me so sad.

"Hey Lloyd!"

Your face lit up at the sight of the young boy. He looked slightly happy. Better than unhappy.

"So Lloyd, I know this is the last day of school and all and I'll miss you really bad."

"Yeah I'll miss you too. Summer is gonna be great. See you next year." He just took it as the summer not me moving. I had to tell him. Get him ready for the next year and first year of middle school.

"Lloyd, I'm being transferred to a boarding school."

He cut you off before you could finish the sentence.

"Then I'll transfer with you."

He and you were only the friends each other had. Of course you could make more. Every time you invited them to be your friend they would make fun of Lloyd. So they never made the list.

"It's only for girls Lloyd."

He was silent. He slowly lifted his face up to look me in the eyes.

His emerald eyes had tears at the brim of them.

"You can't move,"

He whispered.

"I can't make it without you."

"I'm sorry Lloyd, it's not my choice I'll miss you."

The final bell to announce that summer was upon us rung.

I gave him a hug.

We were hugging as everybody was fleeing to the front door to go home and celebrate summer.

"I've got to go."

He looked up at you after wiping his eyes with his hoodie sleeve.

"I'll miss and always remember you."

I ran down the hall. Crying myself. I didn't need him see me like that.

"I never told her."

Lloyd whispered being the only one remaining in the hall.

Like 7 years later. So your both out of school. But Lloyd left school after you left. He became a ninja after that. Never went back. He got older as well.

Present day.

-Your POV-

I stuffed the last graphic tee I owned into a suitcase. I was headed off to college today. I was accepted into the school of my dreams. The California institute of art (Sorry if you don't like art) or would you consider it a college? Doesn't matter. I was over joyed at the opportunity, so of course I took it. I would finally leave Ninjago. The city I lived in all of my life.

-Flash-back- 5th grade

"You want to go where and to do what?"

Lloyd asked you. As he ate candy.

"I wanna be an artist!"

You both laughed.

-end of flashback-

You smiled at the memory. You hadn't seen Lloyd since the 5th grade. You can back to y/s when you were a Junior in high school. (11th grade) He hasn't been in the school since you were maybe he moved? I hoped he would've been there. The Ninja notoriously saved the city of Ninjago. Maybe he had run off and joined them? No never not lil Lloyd. That's too crazy for him.

Your mother shouted up the stairs signally for you to leave.

I was going to take a bus to the airport then go to California on a plane.

I hugged my mother goodbye. I wouldn't see her for awhile, if things worked out.

The bus stopped in front of your house. I jogged lightly to it with my suitcase trailing behind. You took a seat near the back and put in your ear buds and listened to "Come together" by Aerosmith. I blocked out the outside world just concentrating on the music. The bus suddenly jerked to a stop.

Little black robotic people flooded the bus. People were running away and screaming. You were in the back. They just kept flooding in. You were done for. One of them took your arm and led you outside the bus. You saw blurs of red, white, black, blue, and green around you. The tiny black robots were sent flying. They stopped fighting them once they were all gone.

The one in red asked a question.

"Are you alright?"

I nodded.

"Oh no!"

I just remembered. How am I going to get to California now?

"What's wrong?"

The black one asked.

"She appears to have no injury."

The white one said.

"That was my bus to California! I can't get to the air port any other way, to get to my plane."

"It's alright, miss."

The red one said. In all of the hysterics the green one was silent. You knew who the ninja were but not under the mask. Not many people can say the ninja have conversations with them.

The green one finally spoke up.

"Y/n?"

I turned to him.

"Excuse me? How do you know me?"

I was kinda sorta scared now. He knew my name and I didn't even tell him.

"You know her?"

The red one asked the green one.

"Cause she's kinda hot."

The green one elbowed the red one for the comment.

"Let's go back to the bounty."

The green one announced to the team.

He turned to me.

"And your coming with us."

Now this was officially another level weird.

"What?"

"We are taking you to our headquarters, I'll tell you how I know you. I can't just tell you in public."

"Oh whatever."

I remarked and started walking away.

I was pulled up hard by a gust. And a hand.

"Your coming with me."

He said in a firm voice.

I nodded slowly. I was afraid now.

Then I realized I was on a dragon and tried not to freak out.

He landed this huge green dragon on the deck of some floating ship. Once he slipped of the dragon and helped me down, the dragon disappeared.

Now this was really weird.

He led you into the small door of the floating ship.

"Took you long enough."

The black one said.

"Yeah well she's stubborn."

The green one told the black one.

Lloyd had always called me stubborn when we were kids. I smiled at the memory.

I placed my hands on my hips.

"Alright. How do you know me?"

He pulled of the hood/mask thing that had been covering his face. Emerald green eyes, shiny blond perfect hair. It was none other than Lloyd.

You have yourself a mental high five since you were correct about him.

"Lloyd?"

I asked.

He nodded.

I threw myself into his arms. He was amazing! He had aged so perfectly yet looked older than you.

"Why do you look older than me?"

All 4 others guys on the ship laughed.

He laughed nervously.

"Long story for another time."

"But I've meant to tell you this since the 5th grade."

He leaned in closing the gap in between you. Kissing you. His lips tasted like candy. Like the Lloyd I remembered.

Super long. I know. I enjoyed writing this too much


	7. Chapter 7

Reader powers: Empathy: the ability to read, feel, and sense emotions. You don't have to touch the person to tell. You can look at them or feel their presence. Also power, you tell how fast someone's heart beat is. You can increase it or decrease it.

-Y/N POV-

So, I'm currently standing in a comic book shop with dust swirling, the screeching of an extinct dinosaur. I wasn't considered part of the team just quite yet. I was the same age as the boys of course, just a year younger. Well except Lloyd he was 9, and I'm 18. 9 Year's difference is a lot. But, that never stopped us from being good friends. We both had the love for Starfare. It was just a good friendship. People said it was creepy, give me dirty looks and worst of all. Say don't be so close to your son. That one really made me mad. Sensei doesn't let me go into major missions yet, but the smaller ones, feeling emotions and manipulating the heart are pretty deadly. Especially manipulating the heart. If I got scared I could accidentally use it on the person who scared me. I've almost given Jay a heart attack more than once. And I am a constant shipper of Jaya. You don't need my powers to tell they are meant to be. Even though it helps. Back to the task at hand. A bright light shone through the small Doomsday shop and the Grundle was back to dust and bones. I didn't know what they used, but I didn't know the entire situation either. I was left at the bounty as Nya and Sensei went to go get "some tea."

The four boys I considered my brothers got up.

"What happened?" Kai asked observing him self as he got up. He was flooded with relief for some reason.

"We're not kids anymore!" Cole said with the same relief.

Okay so that's what happened, they got turned into kids.

"It worked!" Exclaiming Nya after looking at her brother.

"They are the real ninja." Said Mother Doomsday in awe.

"But what about Lloyd?" Sensei added in.

Oh no. No,no,no,no.

A taller slimmer body stood up and revealed himself to be the green ninja. But way better looking than the kid who was my best friend with a bowl cut.

He was hot.

Everybody stared in him with a new found...shock? I couldn't tell. The emotions were so mixed in all of them.

"I'm...older."

He said observing the new body.

"The time for the green ninja's destiny as grown nearer."

Sensei told the group of shocked teenagers including me.

"I'm ready."

Lloyd said smiling.

With that we proceeded to walk out of the comic bookshop and made it onto the bounty.

I'm surprised that it didn't get jacked or something. But I guess it's a floating airship. Everybody wants a jet nowadays.

When we all entreated the living room we all went to our respective rooms.

Lloyd was questioning whether to go to his old room or the others.

Apparently Sensei told him to stay one more night in his old room then his moving arrangements would be made into the other room. His old room was next to mine.

I was kinda happy that he was staying next to me for one more night, was it the fact that I cared or that a hot guy was in the room next to me. I think it was a little of both. I was finally in bed under the f/c covers tossing and turning about the nights events. The look on his face was implanted in my mind and wouldn't fade. I suddenly heard this really faint noise. Very quite. Only from the room next to me. I used my empathy to see if it was him.

It was.

He was confused.

Sad.

He wasn't sure what he was feeling and honestly I wasn't either. There was just so much going on with his feelings. His heart was racing. I better see if something's wrong.

I knocked on his door gently using our secret knock. The sound of muffled crying was my response. That's what I heard. I cracked open the door and made my way in.

"Lloyd?"

I whispered. My e/c eyes searching for the teen.

I found him when the shining emerald eyes brimmed with tears met mine.

"Y-y/N?"

He stuttered quietly back in meeting yours eyes.

"I'm here."

I whispered once again. I started walking towards him. He was sitting on his bed leaning against the wall clearly thinking.

"Tell me, what's wrong?"

I told him.

He sighed.

I read him. He didn't want to say anything because he thought it would sound stupid.

"Lloyd, I promise whatever you say, it's not stupid. Just please tell."

I said trying to soothe him into telling me.

"The thing is, I'm not used to this body, this mind, this everything. Everything in the universe appears differently to me now. You seem beautiful like the kind of beauty I've never seen before, all these new words in my head that I've never even heard of yet I know exactly what they mean. It's all so different."

He breathed out.

The beautiful certainly caught me off guard by a long shot. I thought he would never feel the same way.

"And puberty. Kai joked about it on the way home. I basically got it in 1 minute. And I've got a six pack! How the yet does this even work!"

He exclaimed raising his shirt to show the six pack. And there it was. And it was beautiful.

"Hey, I know it's all different, I can help you with all the emotions and words, the boys can help you understand your body better."

He smiled in the pitch black room.

He leaned towards me for a hug.

He hugged me. It was nice.

His heart beat slowed to normal and he knew who he was or had at least a general idea.

I got up off his bed and walked to the door.

"Just knock if you need me."

He nodded. I opened the door to leave and stepped out into the semi lit hallway thanks to Jay's nightlight. I was about to close it when it was pulled back open.

"What is it?"

You asked turning towards the jerk on the door.

A pair of soft lips, met mine.

My heart practically exploded. Not really but I felt like it could.

He pulled away.

"It felt right."

With that he closed the door and I was alone in the hallway. Amazed by the fact I just kissed my best friend. I found my way back to my bed. I instantly fell asleep. There was no thinking to be done.

-IN THE MORNING CAUSE YOU SLEPT-

I emerged from my room wearing sweatpants and a f/c tee shirt. I could smell breakfast signally I wasn't too late. Yes. Zane was cooking per usual. I took a seat next to Lloyd who was sitting at the counter talking to Kai about who's hair is better.

"Y/N who's hair is better?"

Kai asked me as I took my seat.

I shrugged.

"It better be mine."

Kai told you.

Shrugging once again, I answered.

"Lloyd's it's swooshy."

"Thanks."

Lloyd told kissing you on your cheek.

Kai freaking out by his action.

"EW LLOYD! Your still like 9 dude!"

"Well, my body is 19 so I can do whatever I want to with it."

Wow he was older than me. Surprising.

"Like this."

He leaned in and full on kissed me again.

He broke away and smirked at Kai who was still freaking out.

This was a start to a great relationship.

Thanks for reading my dudes!


	8. Chapter 8

Warning! Kai is depressed kinda, and swearing

-Y/N POV-

Hi! Here is just a brief summary about what is going on. I'm currently training under the ninja, namely Kai, to be the ninja of fire. Mainly telekinetic fire, but I can create fire like him, that's why I went to him. My crimson gi, (btw crimson is a shade of red) was slightly burnt from the training with him right now. I was always carefree, bubbly and happy. He was always disgusted about my attitude. I asked his sister why he would act like this.

"It's because our parents passed. It took an impact on him. He really got along with my dad, they loved their shared element. I'm not saying that I didn't have that connection with my mom, she always told me when her time would come don't spend time mourning. Live life to the fullest. So that's what I've done, I can't say the same for Kai though."

After asking and saying sorry for her loss, I went back to the fire proof training room.

When I returned he was playing on his phone.

"Oh your back."

He replied not even bothering to look up at me.

"Why don't you have fun once and awhile?"

I asked.

Dead silent.

He sighed.

"You went and asked Nya didn't you?"

I nodded.

My h/c swishing through the ninja hood.

"It doesn't matter. Fun just doesn't seem ideal."

He replied never looking up from the screen where his adoring fans loved him.

"Well, let's have some fun."

His head whipped up from the bright screen.

"Pass."

"No way hothead."

He smirked at the hothead comment but not letting you see. Something sparked in him. Some feeling. He hadn't been feeling in a long time but something sparked.

"There is no pass for fun here. I'll be back."

I ran to my room that was a few halls down and got my speaker. Dancing would be perfect.

"I'm back!"

I announced slamming the door to the fire proof training area.

I put on my favorite song and started dancing.

I smiled to him.

"Get up hothead! Or are you scared that I have better moves than you?"

I ended with a smirk plastered on my face.

He rolled his eyes.

"Your moves are horrible."

I took fake offense to this.

"Oh! Well excuse me! You should show me better than!"

He rolled his eyes again. Man the are gonna roll out of his head sometime.

He got up. He walked over to me phone and switched the music. To classical dancing music. Weird. Never thought he would listen to this types of music. He took me by the arm and put his hand around my waist. We were two-stepping. It was nice. He was calm. He had a slight smile on his face. This was the first emotion I'd ever seen him in besides rolling his eyes at me.

"My mom taught me how to do this."

He said quietly. The music blurring out. It was just me and him.

"She seems like she was a wonderful person."

I whispered back.

"She was."

I pushed him on a little more hoping for him to let some of it out.

"Why don't you teach your sister how to do this and spread on her memory."

I whispered.

This broke him out of his daze. The happy, blissful daze.

"No. No. I know she would've wanted to but I can't."

"Make her happy! Make her memory live on!"

I whispered loudly this time.

He was spinning me, while I told him this. When I finished he let me go while spinning. I hit the wall.

"You don't understand!"

He yelled at me.

"You never will!"

He yelled once more getting louder.

He inches closer to me. I flinch back creeping closer to the wall but there was no where to hide I was cornered.

"You. Make. Me. Feel...you make me feel.

He said quietly, fiercely.

"And I don't like it. I want it to stop. Now."

He told me. I nodded. Clear streams flowing down my face and puddling in the floor as I sinked to the ground.

There was knocking on the door. Not not but punching. Very hard punching. Someone apparently let Cole through and he totally trucked it. Breaking it. He had locked it for some obscure reason.

The team fled in and I fled out.

Running.

Running.

There was the door with my name on it.

I opened it.

Locked it. And slid down to the floor.

And cried.

-Lloyd POV-

We crashed into the fire training area because Nya, decided it wasn't good that her brother was yelling that loud. And I wasn't. He had Y/N cornered. And she was crying. As soon as we opened the door she came fleeing out. A loud slam and a lock clicking could be heard. I took that as the signal she wanted to be alone. Jay went after her. They were practically siblings. The door slamming was his signal not to go in so he came in after Kai.

"What the hell are you doing!"

He yelled. The boy-scout never cussed. This was bad.

"I told her my rules!"

He yelled back.

"Rules about what!"

Jay yelled back.

"Rules about making me feel."

He said in a normal tone.

"You don't have to scare her to the point of crying Kai! Just because you feel for the first time since your parents death doesn't mean you have to let your bottled up feelings out on a 18 year old! She's a year younger than you Kai! She's still got stuff to learn so don't be such a dick!"

He finished breathing heavily.

He stormed out and went down the hall to her room.

The room was dead silent. Kai was thinking. Zane was just there. Nya was also in thought. And like Zane I'm just here.

"Say your sorry."

Nya said.

"Say more than sorry my friend. You have really hurt her. And you have feelings for her like you said. Confess. Maybe she will forgive you and see eye to eye."

Zane added.

"Alright."

He left the room. Headed for the crimson ninja's room.

-Y/N POV-

A soft knock was at my door.

"Hey."

Jay said through the door frame.

I unlocked the door. And let him in.

I had a long conversation with him including what he had said to Kai.

I laughed.

"Are you serious? You told him that! Wow, Jay thanks for standing up for me."

I smiled at him.

"Yeah though I'm probably going to get in trouble for cussing and calling him a dick."

We both laughed to this. Another knock came from the door.

"I'll see who it is."

Jay told me as I stayed in the floor.

He opened it.

It was Kai.

"I need to talk to her Jay. Tell her I'm sorry. Tell her some other things."

Jay glared at him. But let him in and he left. He hesitated, but left.

"Hey."

He started.

"Hi."

I replied.

There was nothing said.

He dove right in.

"Look, I'm sorry. It's been about a year since I've actually felt. I've been so cold and shut off for so long I was just foreign to me. And feeling love, well that's a whole new story. I haven't felt that in a really long time. So I just want to say."

I cut him off.

With a kiss.

His lips had that burning flavor. It was amazing.

"I know. I don't know what you're going through but we can work through it together."

Jay burst in.

"Hands off!"

We both laughed.

"It's okay Jay."

Then we proceeded to kiss again.

That's the story of how I became Kai Smith's girlfriend.

I hope you enjoyed!


	9. Chapter 9

-dance like no is watching-

That's the prompt.

Light powers since I'm a fan.

-Y/N POV-

I was training with Lloyd. He had kinda light powers you know? When he had his golden powers, he kinda had them so I was training with him. I was kinda experienced, but not really.

Today was Christmas. And I was currently training with my crush. And he was really flirty. Like really.

"Come on just concentrate, I know you can do it pretty eyes."

This lost my concentration completely.

"Excuse me?"

I rose an eyebrow.

"I just said you have pretty eyes, nothing big."

My e/c were never anything pretty to me.

"Okay okay, I can't train with you anymore today."

I told him.

"Why?"

His perfect eyebrow arched in similar fashion to mine.

"Your being too flirty and I'm ancy for christmas."

I told him finding real interest in my shoes.

"Flirty? Me? What kind of drugs are you on?"

He asked.

"I'm not on any! Just seems like you are."

He laughed.

"Whatever."

We waited a moment.

"Dance with me."

I turned around from the door.

I was hesitant at first but,

"Alright."

He turned on music.

He grabbed me and started dancing.

He was twirling me when he stopped.

Then he started tickling me.

"S-stop!"

I gasped between breaths.

I sling open the door and ran down the hall. The doorway was super narrow, and Kai was standing in the door way.

Uh-oh.

"Move Kai!

I screamed.

"No way Goldie!"

He replied.

When I got to the doorway instead of moving he side stepped. I was in the doorway and panting.

Hands snaked around my waist.

"Caught you."

He whispered in my ear.

"Ha!"

Kai yelled.

"What?"

I turned around my Lloyd.

"Mistletoe!"

They shouted in unison.

I rolled my eyes.

"Oh no."

He turned me back around.

"Merry Christmas."

He whispered.

His lips met mine and it was sweet.

I had finally kissed my crush.

Merry Christmas.

Sorry this plot was similar to yesterday's.

I liked it though


	10. Chapter 10

So you read the very first thing that you see in this book? The first chapter? Of course you did. Well this is a sequel to it. This actually is happening to me again. Enjoy my actual suffering, the reader suffering, and the fluff.

-Y/N POV-

Strings of cuss words went through my head as I went back to the place that hurt me. The clinic. And guess what? It's just my luck that I have another ingrown nail. The doctor who did it the first time wasn't the smartest at all so he of course couldn't tell. Lloyd and Kai were with me this time so it was going to be slightly better. I hope. Ever since Kai burnt my converse the first time it happened we've become best friends. He's my 2nd best friend. My 1st is the one and only green ninja. We've always been close, so it's just kinda of been a natural thing. No biggie. The heat intensified when we slept with me. Not doing anything dirty just laying together as friends. Nothing big. It was when the first one was cut. So I'm kinda hoping it won't be that bad again.

I was signing in while they were staring around the waiting room. Dozens of people sick, from the flu, it's been going around, always does this time of year. I scolded them on the way here that they better not touch anything. They both nodded in silent agreement. I took a seat in the once again uncomfortable chairs of the room. Many people gave me dirty looks. I just kinda shrugged them off. I was the ninja of light, no dirty looks bother me. They finally called me back, mispronouncing my name in the process. Earning an eye roll from all 3 of us. It always happened. The nurse was leading me back to the scales. I took a deep breath. I could do this.

-Lloyd POV-

We got to the ugliest place on earth. Or just in Ninjago. The public clinic. This place absolutely sucked. Me, Y/N, and Kai were the only ones without flu in the whole clinic. People kept giving her dirty looks. Ugh. Such jerks. If they knew who she was, they wouldn't be doing it. We were just signing in at the time though. Y/N turned around and walked towards the chairs. Me and Kai silently followed. We never came here, never sick, never had a reason. We took a seat in waiting chairs. As many as people who sit here you would think they were more comfortable, but no. She shifted in her seat nervously, her leg bouncing up and down. I was about to whisper to her it was going to be okay, but the nurse called her name. Incorrectly at that. That earned an eye roll from all 3 of us. They always mispronounced it. She was headed to the scales were she would be weighed and they would get her height. Kai leaned over to me while they were weighing her.

"So I heard that you slept with her huh?"

This certainly got my attention.

"What?"

I whisper, shouted back.

"Who told you that kind of bull?"

I added.

He nodded towards were you were standing.

"Her."

I sighed.

"We didn't actually "sleep together" I literally laid in bed with her because she asked of me, and was in a generally bad place."

He got excitement out of this. Get got bait.

The nurse and Y/N headed to the small room that they would take care of her in. I just followed Kai trailing behind. Snickering at the new found info.

"Bad place? Please explain."

He asked with a grin.

We made our way into the room. Y/N was sitting on the desk bed thingy, (I have no idea what you call this), Kai swerved around me and took the big seat leaving me with no chair. I glared at him.

"Next time you'll get the tiny or no chair."

He just shrugged.

"Whatever."

The nurse sat and fiddled with the computer.

"Well, this one isn't working let's move into another room."

Y/N got up, and followed the nurse. I lifted myself from leaning on the wall and followed, Kai got up and was the end to our string.

He elbowed me in ribs. It meant, tell me.

"She literally came into my room at 3 am, crying, crying so hard she couldn't speak. She pointed to her toe. Her pain killers wore off, so I got her some of those, and laid her down in her bed. Right as soon as I was going to leave she whispered to sleep with her. She said her bed was big enough it wasn't going to be awkward and it wasn't. She fell asleep after that. Didn't wake up again."

I breathed out. We went into the room. Y/N took her place again, there was a big chair which I claimed and Kai, was left to a tiny red Lightning McQueen chair. I snickered as he tried to sit in it. He hated standing.

Y/N turned to me, then to Kai, and snickered as he finally made it into his tiny chair. His long legs extending out as a tripping hazard but no one needed to get where we were anyways.

The nurse told Y/N that the doctor would be with her shortly.

She soon left. Y/N turned to us. She died laughing when, she finally looked at Kai.

"Oh my goodness."

She said between laughs.

"This is the best thing ever.

"Not as good as you sleeping with Lloyd."

She rolled her eyes to this.

"Got a problem with us being friends huh, Kai?"

This shut him up.

"Good. Cause we are."

This really shut him up. He stared at his converse while we waited for the doctor.

He walked in.

"Hello."

He said with a very thick Filipino accent.

He continued to ask questions like with pain, and she showed him her foot, and he responded,

"It's infected, I cannot cut it today or you could have an infection of the bone below it."

She was caught off guard by this.

"Okay,

She said slowly.

"Will you cut the whole nail out?"

She asked.

"Yes, I will not be cutting down to the nail bed so I will regrow."

She still looked sad and frustrated.

"I will but you on antibiotics for the next 10 days. Then come back and see me."

She nodded.

He gave her a prescription note and we left. Kai rescheduled the appointment at the front desk while I walked with Y/N.

"It's okay."

I whispered to her in the parking lot.

She just shook her head wearing the same hurt expression.

10 days later...

Cliff hanger! Cause I haven't been back to the doctor yet. I go back this Thursday so except this maybe Thursday or Friday.


	11. Chapter 11

F/vg- favorite video game.

Don't have one? Just think of one.

You have the power of aerokinesis. You can control air with your mind. You have no relation with Morro.

-prompt-

She's my best friend and nothing has changed. But your feelings clearly have.

-Y/N POV-

Hi! My name is Y/N and I'm the master of aerokinesis. The power of wind with my mind. I have literally no idea where my powers came from so no explanation for that. I'm here to talk about my friendship with my best friend, Lloyd Garmadon. He's absolutely the best. He's funny, caring, sweet, and overall awesome. And yes, I've had a crush on him building up. It's been forming over the last 2 years that I've been with the team. Lloyd and I have just always been the closest. Video game friends, he sits and watches as I play through f/vg and laugh at me when I screw up, cheer me on when I succeed. I've cheered for him in the battle field as well as in video games. My powers as useful in battle, but if I can't concentrate, it's no use. (Cue Silver from Sonic 06' )

That's only happened once. He left the rest of the team to calm me down so I could use my powers since I was always a big help.

Today was an off day. We were just hanging around the bounty enjoying the day off from training.

Of course everybody was doing there own thing. Cole was eating an entire 6 layer cake by himself, Kai was in the chair next to the big couch, checking Twitter adoring over his fans, Jay was working on the Bounty actively as it was flying, Zane was cooking, Nya was off somewhere, and Lloyd was sitting next to me on the couch. We were playing Mario Kart. And I was currently beating him, playing as Blue Yoshi he was just cute, and Lloyd was Luigi. I don't think he actually knows about Mario but just plays since he gets the basic concept of the game. I crossed the finish line raising my hands up in victory and putting my controller. He finished 2nd. He just smiled at me.

"Good job, you won't get me next time."

He announced being as cocky as Kai.

"I'll see about that green ninja!"

I smiled back. I was so happy like high off of it, (don't do drugs) that I started using my powers and swooshing his hair around with the air. Styling it differently. Making it look dumb. Just whatever came to mind. His hair was always something I loved about him. It was always so perfect no matter how it looked. Unless it was a bowl cut, that was cringy. He laughed at his hair flying everywhere and knew it was me.

"Having fun huh?"

He said watching his hair swoosh everywhere.

"Yeah way too much. Y'know, your hair looks perfect anyway, anytime."

I told him.

Then it hit me. Holy crap. I just complimenting him in like a flirting way. Wow. Wow.

He laughed slightly.

"Yeah I guess so."

He just shrugged.

"Well, I'm going to kitchen to get some snacks, want any?"

He asked.

"Nah, I'm good thanks for asking."

He nodded and got up and left. Kai got up with his eyes glued to his phone and shut the door connecting the kitchen and living room.

"He's an idiot y'know?"

He announced sitting back into his chair.

This caught my attention.

"Excuse me?"

I turned to him. His phone off and laying on the arm of the chair.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about Y/N. You just flirted with him and I went over his head."

I smiled sheepishly knowing exactly what he was talking about.

"I know."

I replied finding an amazing New interest in the floor.

"Hey, I'll go talk some sense into him for you? Okay?"

He hinted.

"M'kay."

I watched him open the door and quickly close it. Nya came in through the door to the rooms.

"Hey Y/N what cha doing?"

She told me.

I sighed.

"Waiting for your brother to come back from taking some sense into Lloyd."

She smiled.

"Yeah everything goes over that kids head."

"You know too!?"

I exclaimed to be shushed, quickly.

"Everybody knows except him."

I groaned.

"He's so nonchalant sometimes."

She laughed and smiled.

"It's true."

-Lloyd POV-

Y/N crossed the finish line in Mario Kart, she's pretty good at this. I finished 2nd.

"Good job, you won't get me next time."

I told her.

Smiled her dazzling smile back.

"I'll see about that green ninja!"

I smiled back at her. She had this huge smile on her face. I'm glad to see her happy, seeing her at her lows makes you appreciate this times.

She started playing with my hair. With her powers. Styling it, just flipping it, everything imaginable. It didn't bother me. My hair was the art of I just woke up like this. Literally.

"Having fun?"

I asked her.

Yeah way too much. Y'know, your hair looks perfect anyway, anytime."

She smiled back.

She was always too nice.

I laughed.

"Well, I'm going to the kitchen to get some snack, want any?"

I asked her.

"Nah, I'm good thanks for asking."

With that I got up and walked to the door way to the kitchen seeing Cole consume a huge cake. The door behind me quickly shut. I just shrugged it off.

Zane and Cole both stopped what they were doing and stared at me as I was getting snacks.

"What?"

I asked raising an eyebrow.

"You are so dumb."

Cole said.

"What he means to say is, you are not noticing things."

I rolled my eyes.

"Like what?"

"Like Y/N."

Cole announced with a mouth full of cake.

"My friend, she is into you, flirts with you, and you don't even notice."

This caught me.

"You aren't serious. She's my best friend, nothing between us has changed you guys."

I told them, confident in my answer.

"Her feelings for you, and your feelings for her have."

Zane informed me.

"You are nonchalant. You don't notice her."

Cole added. Everything came to me. All of our memories. Everything. The last thing was just a few second ago, when she complemented my hair. It was more flirting than complementing. This hit me like a brick wall.

"Oh I'm so stupid."

I groaned.

The door opened and shut quickly again. To reveal Kai.

"Kai? Do I let Y/N go over my head."

I asked. Hoping he would say no, but I already knew the answer.

"Oh good you guys talked some sense into him."

He told the other 2 ninja.

I groaned again.

"Am I the only one who didn't know about this?"

They all nodded.

I groaned once again.

"I've got to go tell her, that I wanna be her boyfriend and I'm sorry and all this mumbo-jumbo don't I?"

"Maybe not boyfriend that's a personal choice, but yes the rest would be great."

Zane told me.

I sighed and opened the door to the living room. Nya walked out,

"Go get her tiger."

She told me with finger guns. (Btw I love finger guns.)

I closed the door.

-Y/N POV-

Nya got up and walked out. And Lloyd walked in. Just the person I needed to see. I opened my mouth to speak when I was cut off.

"I know."

He told me.

He advanced towards my sitting spot.

"I feel so dumb for letting it go over my head like it did, and yes I feel the same way you do and everything. And I'll be your boyfriend if you want and-

I cut him short of his sorry speech.

With a kiss.

That he was not expecting.

It was short but got my point through.

"So that's a yes?"

He asked.

I nodded.

All of the ninja walked through.

"Ha Jay! You owe me 10 dollars!"

Kai announced with a proud smirk.

"You guys bet on us?"

Lloyd asked for me.

"Not on both of you but when Lloyd would find out and finally kiss you, so yeah."

I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever."

That's it!


	12. Chapter 12

YouTube is the inspiration for this.

Powers: nope. Your just a human. Powerless.

Yt/n- Yotube name, you a video game player, like a let's play channel. Can be real can or fictional. You've got an imagination.

-Y/N POV-

Hi! That's the enthusiastic voice I use for my YouTube videos. I'm a Let's player, or more specific, Yt/n. I play video games, and people watch. I make money off YouTube which is surprising, because it takes a lot of subscribers to make money. And I'm pretty famous. It's become harder to film since I live on the Bounty with the ninja. Yes, I live on the Bounty, with the ninja, but I'm just like there. I have no powers, I'm just a motivator. That's it. But me and Jay were close. I had this humongous crush on him. And he knows. (Unlike Lloyd ) I think he had feelings for me too. But I've never told him. It's not the cliché that I'm afraid our friendship is gonna end, cause it won't, we will still be friends after this. Like seriously why would it end? We were all in the small living room. The TV was playing some random movie that Zane was intrigued about. It was kinda funny seeing him so intrigued by it.

"Well I'm going to my room."

I announced to the room as I got up and headed towards the hall to the rooms.

Zane turned from the TV,

"Are you not interested by the movie my friend?"

He asked in his regular robotic tone.

"Not really,"

I answered kinda shrugging.

I swiftly took off to my room before they could get suspicious. I could hear the talking from the living room.

"She's always in there."

Someone mentioned.

"Yeah she practically only lives in there."

Another voice added.

I rolled my eyes. They all watched my content. They would watch it as a team. Cole being the least interested. I was just a voice instead of showing my face. I thought it was better than showing it. I was going to record audio. In the best place possible to do so. My closet. It was tiny but very efficient. The audio and editing was all I needed. So I had to get to it. I took a deep breath ignoring the comments of the team.

"Hey there my subs! It's Yt/n! Back at it again!"

I silently laughed to myself as my intro played. I heard shuffling and took off my headphones. Getting suspicious. I listened for a minute. Nothing.

Oh well. Just a figment of my imagination, after I'm a 19 year old girl, making youtube videos from a closet. Most people actively record audio as they play the games, but I was different. I recorded my audio after playing. (And no I don't think you could actually do this in real life but go with it.)

I started talking again. Describing the sort of game I was playing, when it came out, and what it was about. I was violently cut off. My closet door swung open. Revealing little me with a microphone and tablet. I slowly looked up to who it was.

It was Jay.

He was like my number one fan.

He crawled inside the tiny, dark closet. It was like 7 minutes in heaven but, it wasn't. This was way different.

"So whatcha doing Y/N?"

He asked obviously playing dumb.

I rolled my eyes in the dark.

"Jay you would've never guessed I was in here unless you knew what you were doing."

I told him.

"You mentioned in one of your videos that this is how you record."

I mentally face palmed. I'm an idiot.

There was this long and awkward silence.

Jay finally spoke.

"So Your Yt/N huh? Make lots of money?"

I silently laughed at this. The pay wasn't great since I didn't have as many subscribers as needed, to make amazing cash, but I made alright money.

"Yeah."

I finally said.

"Well this is awesome! The prettiest girl I know is my favorite YouTuber! I call that a win."

I blushed, even though he couldn't see.

"Thanks. Your not so bad yourself Bluebell."

This earned a laugh from us both.

"This reminds me of 7 minutes in heaven."

He said after we had stopped laughing. I nodded.

In the dark I could see something moving. Probably his hands wildly moving from nerves. Nope. Nope, I was wrong. It was his head leaning in to kiss me. And I have no problem with this. It'll be fun to tell this story to my parents.

His lips were electrifying. Literally.

He broke it about after 10 seconds.

"Well I'm glad to have you be my girlfriend."

I knew I was blushing so hard he could see it in the dark.

"You can be in this video if you'd like."

His face lit up at my comment.

"Really?"

I nodded.

"Just introduce yourself as my boyfriend don't use your name, the others need to keep my secret."

He smiled, then nodded.

He picked up your mic.

"Testing, 1, 2, testing."

He told the mic.

I laughed at this. I turned it on.

"Hi! I'm Yt/N's boyfriend! It's great to be here!"

That's how my YouTube channel became a 2 person channel.

Thanks for reading!


	13. Chapter 13

So I'm sorry I haven't wrote in a while. I have been swamped! Basketball (which you'll get oneshots about) and school just ugh.

Power:the ability to read minds.

Prompt: I hate you. Why? I'm lovely.

Key- f/d= favorite drink

Warning!- not really. Just some horrible pick up lines

-Y/N POV-

The fire ninja sighs once more in aggravation for his flirty attempts. Turns, and stomps off to find more horrible pick up lines. It's not that they are horrible I just can see them come. Literally. I have the ability to read minds. And no I'm not related to Neuro. Right before Kai would speak to me. I would take a long blink. He thought it was a nervous tick or something from his charming good looks. But, no. It's the way I read minds. I would see his thoughts. The pick up line dead center. And his crush on me, not close behind it. It's not that I didn't share the affection with the fire ninja but the fact that he tried so hard. If he could pull off something I couldn't see coming that'd be great. Really hard, but great. The entire team knows about my powers. Expect Kai. That's why I always finish his pick up lines.

Today's was:

"On a scale of 1 to 10 you're a 9 and-

I didn't let him finish. He thought he had come up with the best one in history. And he hadn't.

"And lemme guess? I'm the 1 you need?"

I finished. His eyebrows jolting up in disbelief.

"Uh? HOW?"

He shouted. I kept sipping f/d.

"How?"

He called out once again.

"Maybe I can read minds Kai."

I joked smiling in the process.

I did the long blink right after the smile. He died on inside. He loved my smile.

There was so many more which I finished all of them.

Like-

"Can I have a picture of you so I can show-

He would start.

And I would finish,

"Santa what I want for Christmas?"

That one made me the most confused because he is absolutely terrified by Santa.

"You look a lot like-

I mentally rolled my eyes so much with this boy.

"Your next girlfriend?"

His face of disbelief when I guessed every pick up line.

The next one I liked the best.

"Do you have a map? Because I keep getting lost in-"

I almost let him finish this one.

"In my eyes?"

He kicked the wall next to him.

"How?"

He yelled asking once again.

That last one was the most recent one.

The rest of the team just sat around and laughed.

"I hate you."

I once told him, in a joking manner of course.

"Why? I'm lovely."

"Sure you are."

The team thought it was hysterical if we kept this from him. We had already dropped so many hints that I was a mind reader but he never picked up on it. He brushed all hints off without a second glance. And that's why he's never figured it out. Nya was getting worried for her brother. After every failed attempt he would make that noise. The classic Kai grunt as I like to call it. (There is literally no clip on the internet of the for some odd reason. But you know what I'm talking about.)

He threw open the tiny front door and stormed on out. Nya got yo and ran after him.

"I think it's time we tell him."

Cole said while lounging on the couch. I got up and put my cup in the sink.

"Agreed."

I said.

"I'm tired of hearing and completing the pick up lines. Why won't he just ask me out?"

This earned a laugh from all the ninja on the bounty.

"He thinks the classic Kai Smith charm isn't working, which it isn't since you can read his mind, he doesn't think you like him."

Jay added. Eyes never leaving the TV screen. Racking up a new high score in the process.

The little door flew open. Revealing the one and only

Kai Smith.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

His yelled.

Jay died off in his video game, Lloyd quit playing with him, Cole stopped messing with his notoriously shaggy hair, and Zane stopped washing my cup out to watch this.

"They thought it would be funny!"

I said gesturing to my friends.

I blinked slowly. None of them were pissed because of that, just nervous to see what was going to happen to me. I read Kai. He wasn't mad just, sad that I didn't tell him sooner.

"Kai, look I'm sorry, I should've told you sooner."

Then something unexpected happened. Thrown against the wall behind me.

"Gotcha."

And he kissed me.

Burning lips. Intense. Amazing.

Fingers running through the hair gel making his hair messy.

"You didn't see that coming."

The whole team laughed including myself.

"No I didn't. Way to go hothead."

Sensei Wu then walked in. Hitting Kai with his staff.

"Get off your girlfriend and go close the door you almost broke."

He said as he proceeded to the table to drink a cup of tea.

"Yes Sensei."

He mumbled and shut the door.

The whole team engulfed with laughter again.


	14. Chapter 14

So I saw the new trailer for Son's of Garmadon. I'm hyped. So I thought of this.

-Y/N POV-

"Woah, Lloyd's finally hit puberty. Jay announced like he did outside Wu's old tea shop, except this time it was true.

So let me explain.

My boyfriend is the green ninja the one and only. Was gold, long story short he got that power sadly taken away. We started dating because I went up and made my move. And he fell in love, the same here. For the last few months, he's had a trend so to say. He's been growing his hair out. I've always loved his hair. He doesn't even have to style it for it to look good. And I wish I was joking. The boy could've put him in it before going to sleep and wake up with it completely missing. No trace any where, no one touched his hair. It does it's own thing. Well his trend has gotten out of hand. From the above the eyes clean cut style, swooped to one side, tiny curled ends, went to something else. It was long, down to almost his shoulders, near the base of his neck curled up. He had a lot of bang hair so he kept to off to one side. Still have little minor sweeps in the top but not as prominent. I honestly loved it. It was nice to play with, run my fingers through it. Feel how silky his natural hair is.

Back to today.

He has styled his hair long for about a month or 2 now and everybody is used to it. It was kinda early morning but I could never tell. The bounty is in the air, closer to the sun rising so not a big deal most of the time. This was not one of those morning's. I was asleep next to Lloyd in bed. We had fell asleep cuddling and watching "Friends." He cleared his throat as I still searched for sleep.

I groaned, telling him I needed more sleep.

"Go back to sleep, I'm going to breakfast."

He told me.

Then he kissed me on the forehead, closed the curtains blocking the sun, and left. Leaving me cold without his presence. Something seemed off about him. Maybe it was his voice. It was weird. This kid has "already hit puberty." His body has, well kinda, he voice didn't dramatically drop like most boys do. His body and mind aged so that's defiantly not it. I rolled over. Throwing the thought away.

At least trying to.

I rolled over once more. Groaning in defeat that I was up.

I put on sweat pants emerged into kitchen just to enjoy my breakfast to seem some kind of problem. Everybody is confused. I open the tiny door from the hall to the kitchen, and softly close it. Because Nya was still asleep. For a minute or 2 at least.

I was immediately questioned by Jay.

"What did you do to Lloyd??!!!"

He practically yelled into my face. Me and Lloyd were both notorious prank pullers. Never on each other.

I walked over to the toaster, popped was about to put in my Eggo waffle when,

"Yeah we agreed never to prank each other, while being in a relationship."

A deep, smooth voice said.

Needless to say the cold Eggo waffle hit the floor. I dropped it. That was my boyfriend.

And his new voice.

"Woah. Lloyd finally hit puberty."

Jay announced so proud of his finding.

"Are you sure about that?"

Kai questioned.

He turned to me.

"Not one of your pranks?"

I'm pretty sure he was wishing it was a prank because Lloyd sounded amazing. I nodded a "no." To Kai.

"Guys, it's not Y/N, quit blaming her. Nobody did anything anyways."

Lloyd spoke once again. The room going quiet for him to speak.

"Who does the voice belong to? Cause he sounds like a hunk."

Nya said while rubbing the existing sleep out of her eyes. Cole died laughing. Jay took offense. I smiled. Zane just shook his head as he picked up my Eggo. Lloyd rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly to the accusation.

"That's me Nya."

He told her. She looked kinda embarrassed after that. Jay still mad.

"How is it even possible?"

Nya asked.

"Well, I think it's because his mind registered his actual age, just hit puberty, making the voice change."

Zane enlightened us.

I nodded.

"Seems about right."

Nya agreed.

Jay still looked butt hurt after the situation.

"I don't care what the reason is, but I like it."

I told him.

Sorry this is kinda short and interesting.


	15. Chapter 15

And lemme start out with I had no idea that they would make the joke about Lloyd's voice in the show.

Your powers are rain, clouds, just general weather.

-Y/N POV-

It was late at night. Me and my twin brother Jay Walker were up late playing video games. (And no you guys are fraternal not identical)

It was raining outside, with hints of lightning that would be getting stronger. Some of the team hated when it rained like Kai. He constantly asked me to stop it. Of course sometimes it just needs to rain, other times it's linked to my feelings. My team can directly read me for this, and I dislike that. Fear is always the worst so Lloyd can't pull his notorious 10 year old pranks on me. Sometimes I just have a bad day, you know? Rain is good for the soul every once and a while. This was one of these times. It was close to midnight the team just got picked off member by member going to bed. Me and Jay always liked to stay up and get to a good stoping point in our game. Tomorrow, I was going to see our mother, my real one. She and my father Cliff, got divorced once we were born over the argument to keep up. Our Dad ended up taking up so Ed and Edna, some of the nicest people I've ever met. Heck they even raised me. She reached out to me and Jay, I wanted to go Jay, had mixed feeling so I was going on his behalf.

"And I saved, so let's call it a night."

I smiled.

"Thanks Player 1."

"No prob Player 2."

We switched off the TV and headed to the hall where the bedrooms where.

"Good night Jay."

I whispered.

"Good night Y/N."

He answered.

We both went into our respective rooms. Our rooms were across from each other. I got settled into my bed. The soft rain tapping against the windows of the bounty. About when I was going to drift off into the land of sleep, I heard light footsteps tip-toeing down the hall.

My door cracked open to my surprise.

A small figure appeared in my door way. A very bad bowl cut and sparkly green eyes, complimenting his Fritz Donnegan pajamas.

"Can I sleep with you?"

He whispered.

Lightning striking, thunder rolling outside.

Jay has used me as a pillow before, and like the weird kid he is, he bragged to the team about how good I was.

"I don't wanna ask the others, they'll think it's dumb."

I considered. I wonder if he asked Nya first. Probably not. She'd never let this go, saying

"Pint size can handle thunder."

Or something to that degree.

"Sure."

I lifted up f/c sheets scooted and scooted over.

"Thanks."

He whispered.

Thunder rumbling.

He made a noise indicating fear.

I focused on it not being so loud. It kinda worked.

He soon drifted off. I following in suit.

Today I was going to see my mother. I was so excited. I had packed everything the previous day. I walked in the kitchen, dropping my bags near the door, sitting down and eating the pancakes Zane had prepared for the team.

"Why didn't you calm that storm down Y/N? That was a pretty bad one."

Kai informed me as he stuffed a forkful of pancake into his mouth.

"Nature just needs to do its things sometimes."

He rolled his eyes at my response.

Jay laughed at him.

I quickly finished my breakfast over excited for the trip ahead of me.

"Are you sure you don't want to come?"

I asked my twin for the 40th time.

He nodded.

"Gotta train lil squirt over here. Tell her I said hi."

He told me.

I smiled.

"Sure thing."

My legs were suddenly attacked by the green ninja.

"Gonna miss you."

He said. I smiled. This kid apparently liked me as a pillow.

"I'll miss you. Besides I'll be home tomorrow."

He tilted his head towards me.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

After I said my goodbyes to the rest of the team, I picked up my bags, and headed out the door. I took a deep breath and concentrated.

A dragon appeared. Thunder crackling in its skin. It was multi-colored, for the weather practically in it.

"Let's go girl."

I told my dragon as I got on and ascended towards my mothers house.

\- TIMESKIP TO WHEN YOU COME HOME BROUGHT TO YOU BY FRITZ DONNEGAN-

I took a deep breath as I finished my flight home. It was late in the afternoon, close to night. Landing on the bounty holding my belongings, I stood quiet for a minute. I could hear whispering. Something alone the lines of "act casual."

I rolled my eyes and blew it off as nothing.

I opened the door and entered the flying ship.

"I'm home."

I announced. The team sitting around the TV watching some show. The quickly shut it off, and welcomed me home.

My twin was the first person to me. He crushed me in a hug.

"How was she? Did she miss us? Tell me all about it."

Jay said to me overly fast.

The rest of the team slowly made there way to me. I hugged Nya. She stated that the boys were too much and she was glad to have another female on the team. I proceeded to do a secret handshake with Kai, a fist bump with Cole, and a nod with Zane. Something was missing.

"Where is Lloyd?"

I asked curiously looking around from the small blond kid.

The door that led to the bedrooms opened. A boy older than me emerged. Shiny blond hair, stunning green eyes, that complimented his green gi.

I should've take the act causal comment serious.

Because this is what they were talking about.

Lloyd was the boy standing across from me. Shock rolling across me.

The sky darkening making it lightly rain outside. The door behind me was quickly shut, I dropped my belongings.

"Lloyd?"

I questioned in the dead silent room.

He nodded.

"Surprise?"

He shrugged, smiling sheepishly.

A perfect chiseled jaw bone, messy hair thrown everywhere, sparkling eyes that you could lost in, easily, and a perfect body. He looked good.

"What happened to the kid?"

I demanded from my twin brother. He sat me down and proceeded to tell me the story.

I nodded at the very end looking at Lloyd. Smiling at him. The raining outside continued. Small sticks of lighting danced outside. I was happy yet confused, so there was lightning.

Sensei came in and told us all we needed sleep, it had been a long 2 days, and that we all needed some. I nodded shuffling to my own room. I was restless, even though the rain was calming, the teenagers face kept reappearing in my mind. I got mad, thunder crackling. I sighed, I better calm down.

I sat for some time being restless once again.

I heard footsteps down the hall once again.

My door opened once again, revealing the newly found teen. The soul reason I was still awake.

"Can I sleep with you?"

He asked rubbing the back of his neck.

I lifted up the covers, and he practically sprinted across the room.

He wrapped his arms around my. Slightly shaking.

"I'm sorry, it's my fault that it's like this."

I whispered.

"It's okay,

It also means I get to be with you."

I was blushing so hard I bet you could see it in the dark.

"Yeah I guess so."

I snuggled into his arms.

It was nice.


	16. Chapter 16

Idk if you have powers, honestly I don't find them relevant to the story. You can say you have them but they literally have nothing to do with the story.

Quote for the story

"Sometimes it's okay if the only thing you did today was breath."

Warning!- don't have these very often but, this one is serious. I will be writing about mental health, if you can't handle it please move onto the next chapter.

-Y/N POV-

"I'm fine."

Those were the words I heard the most from my mouth. It hurts when you are part of a conversation, and you add something in, and nobody hears you, even though you are loud and clear. Or when your hurt, and people push it off, so you do the same.

"Are you okay?"

My boyfriend Jay Walker asked. I had just been hit pretty hard in battle.

"She's fine."

Cole yelled to Jay, signaling for him to get back into battle. Even though I could feel the bruise welling up on my impressionable skin.

"I'm fine, no biggie."

I smiled at him and told him. He hesitated than nodded. He was doing nothing wrong, he was just doing what he was told.

Or being really proud of something you accomplished yet you never thought you could do,

And you tell people

And they don't hear it.

Other times there are those moments

When your chest aches so bad

You just have to let it out.

Jay would never discover this.

Night was the best time to do it. I had a room to myself. I mastered crying silently.

And it hurts even more to have to clamp your hand over your mouth to deal with it.

There's no one you can tell.

You just have to deal most of the time.

Others wouldn't get it. It just felt necessary at times to let the bottled feelings out.

This morning, about an hour or so after eating our breakfast as a team, I promised my mother everyday that I'd call her.

This morning was rather rough.

I had told about Jay, and how he was doing good, and she asked me about a few things. I had to tell her I lost one of my compression sleeves for my foot that I messed up a few months ago, and I needed her to order me a new one.

"Take better care of your stuff Y/N!"

She screamed through the line.

"You are paying for the next one!"

She added.

"Okay Mom."

I sighed.

"I love you."

I replied.

"Love you too."

With that the phone call ended. I was on the deck of the bounty, the rest of the team training, watching TV or dabbling in there own affairs. I opened the door to the living room, walking fast, not abnormally fast, I didn't want to draw attention. I opened the door to the bedroom hall, and closed it once I got through. I sprinted to my room. Softly closing the door, slamming brings attention. I didn't lock it, even there was one. Once gain I sprinted to my bed. Curling up in a ball, the silent stream flowing down my face.

"I was trying to be responsible! Things just happen!"

I yelled in my head. But out loud it was just noise. No real words.

Like the rest of the world heard me as.

Hugging my knees to my chest, the sob intensifying, as I touched the huge bruise right below my right knee cap.

The door softly cracked open.

"Go...away..."

I muttered facing the wall next to me. Not even facing or looking at the person who was the door. I continued to cry. The person's footsteps get closer. I felt weight on the side of my bed. My face still towards the wall.

Strong arms rolled my over and sat me up. It was Jay. Lloyd was right outside the door so I could see him.

"What's wrong?"

He asked, softly.

I was like that sentence set off bullet in my head, breaking the thin layer of glass I had up.

I sobbed harder. He gently brought me into his arms. My knees curled to my chest once again.

He tilted my chin towards him.

"Breathe. Deep breaths."

I proceeded to try taking deep breaths, I choked myself up before I could take a full breath every time.

I wasn't good enough.

Never was.

I'm not responsible.

I thought.

"Hey, we are gonna get through this, just please tell me."

"I'm...not...good...enough."

I told him between shallow breaths, trying to take deep ones.

"What? You are perfect. Whoever told you that was lying."

He softly smiled.

"Your just saying that because your my boyfriend."

I whispered.

"You could ask anyone."

"I'm not responsible."

I whispered once again.

"You are the most responsible person on this ship. Everybody miss places something every now and then."

I looked at him then averted my eyes towards the bed, and my shirt.

Both were tear stained.

"Thank you."

I whispered after a long period of silence.

I had quit crying.

He hugged me.

"It's gonna be okay."

Yes this is very sad, but very true in this world.

As the author, I have breakdowns all the time, I have people to support me, to tell me to breathe. My supporters are the best people I could ask for. Don't make fun of someone for having a mental illness or anything related to it.

Love-

Your author


	17. Chapter 17

The flu has been real bad here in the U.S. unless you live in Hawaii or Alaska. Which I'm not from. And guess what? I'm sick! I've been sick since Thursday, and today's Saturday. Today's been the best day, the day I had the most energy to write. And it's not the flu. I'm too lazy to go to the doctor also. Please think about your Senpai

D/j- dream job

-Y/N POV-

I'm the age that is still required to go to high school, even though I'm considered part of the team, I'm still required to go. All the other guys had either gotten a full education, dropped out, or gotten too busy with there training. But not for me. I was attending Ninjago High. The best place ever. Can you literally hear the sarcasm dripping from my words? I wanted to pursue my dream of being a d/j I had the grades and all the credits but my help protecting the city was needed. I came home Thursday in my 6th period class, (you have 8 periods a day, 5 before lunch, 3 after) I had lost my voice then. My throat was bothering me but I was still required to speak when absolutely necessary. I had ran out of water. And do you think I'll drink from the school's water fountain, are you crazy? That's a walking germ hub, take one sip, your a goner. Not literally but it was just really gross okay? So I touched it out until I got back to the Bounty. Discarding my stuff in the living room. Getting a glass of water, sitting down and just drinking it. It was cool against my throat, but hurt when I swallowed. I was barely talking to any of the boys. Which was rare, I was very talkative. I got a few of the usual,

"What's wrong?

Or

"Why are being quite?"

I finally told Zane because he would scan me before I could tell him.

"My throat...it's practically raw."

I whispered to him holding it.

He hugged me.

"It's going to be okay."

He walked me into my room, gave me some drugs (not as in Mary Jane or crack just allergy meds. Don't do Mary Jane children.)

"Thanks Zane."

I whispered as I lied in bed.

He hugged me once again.

"Your hugs are cold."

I whispered to him.

He laughed.

"What do you expect when my elect is ice and I'm made out of titanium."

I smiled at him.

"Goodnight Y/N."

He kissed my hot forehead, and walked out shitting off the lights. Leaving me to sleep. I was out.

I woke up a few times during the night just to breathe and roll over. Those breathing moments didn't make my throat any better. Morning came. It was Friday. I had to go to school. Sensei Wu came in and woke me up instead of one of the ninja. Weird.

"Feeling any better? Zane told me you didn't feel well."

I opened my mouth to breathe, that hurt, I nodded no. But, it was in the pitch black room at 6 in the morning so, I don't think he could see me nodding.

"No."

I told him. Holding my breathe as I spoke. My throat felt swollen shut yet, I could breathe.

"Well let's go eat some breakfast."

I was given a bagel for breakfast. (Sorry bagel haters, I think they are delicious)

The rest of the team was around the table eating breakfast, ready to start training for the morning. As I ate my breakfast every time I had to swallow something I dug my nails into my leg, because I was in so much pain. Kai and Lloyd sat next to me. I think they noticed, I didn't really care, I was too tired to care. I finally finished my breakfast, and headed to my room to get dressed. Throwing on a hoodie and a pair of jeans, just brushing my hair instead of styling it. I heard arguing coming from the kitchen.

"But Sensei! Have you seen her! She looks horrible!"

I rolled my eyes. It was probably about me.

I walked into the kitchen to retrieve my bags. I really didn't want to go to school today but Sensei never let me miss a day. Ever. Today was no exception. As I picked up my bags, they were taken out my hands. I looked but to see Cole, hanging them up.

"You are not going today kiddo."

I gave him a seriously look.

"Seriously."

Jay added. I looked at the lightning ninja. He smiled.

"But.."

I whispered.

"Nope you are staying here."

Cole said as he scooped me off the ground. I wanted to make mad protests but didn't. I was being carried. Better than waking.

"Get in your pajamas, then I'll sleep with you."

He left me get down and get into my pajamas, then I opened the door.

"Good,

He smiled

"I thought you might decline."

He smiled.

I crawled into bed. He shut off the lights. Joined me, laying on top of the covers instead of under. I questioned him, in my mind, but none the less I enjoyed the company. I rolled over a few times before drifting off again. A dreamless sleep. The door opening streaming light into the pitch black room.

"You can get up now."

Sensei announced to me.

Cole was up as with me. I sat up in bed. Cole left the room leaving me to get dressed into my sweat pants and oversized long sleeve shirt since it was winter. I made snuggled back into bed and pulled out my laptop scrolling the internet. It was 8:01 I slept for an extra 2 hours. And it felt amazing. I was scrolling through my various social media platforms. Just enjoying life.

"You never coming out or what?"

A boy with brown spiky hair asked, opening my door and closing it after his entry.

"I don't want to "contaminate" anything I don't have to."

I whispered to him.

He laughed his usual beautiful laugh.

"Eh none of us get sick very often so it's not any problem."

"Expect me."

I whispered.

He rolled his eyes.

"Yeah right."

He sat next to me in bed. He was radiating heat. I scooted close next to him, enjoying his warmth.

"You have a Twitter?"

I nodded.

"Legit. Can I?"

I nodded and handed him my laptop. After a few minutes, I received it. He tweeted on my page.

Hey, this is @toohottonot Y/N here is sick, show her some love.

My notifications exploding. He had so many fan girls.

I gave him a side look.

"Hey, look at all the positive comments."

There were so many. Like

"Get well soon Senpai!"

"If Kai is with you, you'll get better real soon!"

"Love you Y/N!"

I nodded thanks to him.

"Hey no problem."

My door opened. It was the blue ninja.

"My turn to spend time with her Hothead."

The boy with a scar running through his eyebrow told the boy radiating head.

He shrugged

"Alright."

He got up, squeezing my hand as he got up and left.

"You do anything interesting with him?"

Jay asked as he snuggled up next to me.

I showed him my Twitter. He scoffed.

"I brought much better entertainment."

He showed my a collection of Fritz Donnegan comic books. I had always wanted to read them but never had the time.

"I'll read them to you. If that's okay."

He asked being unsure about his narrating skill.

I nodded yes to him. He began.

We made it through about 10 issues and I really loved the story when my door was opened by Zane.

"My turn."

He told my comic reader. I waved goodbye to Jay as Zane entered the room. He was cold once he sat on my bed. I snuggled under my blankets.

"Anything you'd like to talk about?"

I shrugged. Then had a thought.

"Tell me about your dad."

He smiled.

"Of course."

After he finished. I was in tears, he was so good at story telling yet, the story was also very sad.

It was a pretty long story, so by the end of it it was late evening. The door opened to reveal my last visitor of the long day. It was Lloyd. He smiled at me.

"See you tomorrow Y/N."

"Thank you for sharing Zane."

I whispered.

Lloyd popped open my laptop and went to YouTube. We watched some JaidenAnimations, TheOdd1sOut and SomethingElseYT. I was a real animation geek. (Sorry if you aren't.) We watched those until we both drifted to sleep. My door cracked open to reveal Sensei and the team.

"I love you guys."

Sorry if this was different or cliche.


	18. Chapter 18

I hope you enjoy.

"But your a..."

Jay, Kai, and Zane were searching for the correct terms.

"I'm a ghost."

Cole sighed. His voice sounding different from the lack of vocal cords probably.

-WAY UP IN THE SKY AND NOT THE CLOUD KINGDOM-

-Y/N POV-

I live in the realm, Beginning. As in the beginning of Ninjago. The First Spinjitzu was one of us. He went down and created the Earth and everything known as Ninjago. He was the brother to my mother. Goddess, is what most of the kingdom called her. I had the power to grant life to one person I thought would be deserving. I had found my person quite yet though. I was still searching. Once I found the person I gave up immortality, was casted to Ninjago, and was to protect and love the one I had chosen. The person also had to be deserving of it. Not everybody got blessed by the god's. Today a mortal caught my eye. Him and his team were going into a haunted temple, where they could possibly be turned into ghosts, to learn an ancient fighting style to save their friend. It would be nice to have friends that'll care for you no matter what. I sat and watched as they faced all of their fears together. I curled up in the Beginning and watched the entire thing. The one that intrigued me the most was the boy with shaggy black hair. He was mortal of course so I couldn't save him and be with him forever.

Until now.

I was still watching there adventure as,

The scroll got knocked out of his hand,

He untied his knot off of the rope connecting them.

And got the scroll.

The rest of the team made it out with no time to spare.

Except the boy who grabbed the scroll.

He was too late.

I could feel his death. I started crying he didn't deserve this. He was doing it for a friend. I got up from where I was watching Ninjago and went to find my mother.

-Cole POV-

I looked everywhere for something resembling my old, human body.

Nothing was there, though.

I could see through my hands. I was a pale green instead of a dark tan. Everything was wrong.

"I'm a ghost."

I said out loud. My voice sounded different. It had more of a spooky aspect to it. I could hear the others from my room outside on the deck learning and mastering Airjitzu. I didn't feel like doing anything honestly. It made me sad to think about training with the rest of the team.

"What if they treated me differently?"

I thought. I let out another long deep sigh. A bright blinding light seared through my room. A girl. She had strands of h/c flying lightly as her feet touched the ground. A long white silky dress, her eyes shut, her lips formed a smile.

She opened her eyes. Beautiful e/c were staring at me.

"Hello There Cole, Master Of Earth, I am Y/N. I am here to grant you life if you accept. If you accept, I will be yours forever, your soulmate, and your guardian from harm. Do you accept?"

I raised my eyebrows.

"How would you grant me life? Nobody can do that."

I replied.

"I am the Goddesses child. I was given the chance to grant life to one deserving person."

I cut her off.

"And you think that's me?"

She nodded.

"You were very heroic for untying the rope and getting the scroll for your friends."

I smiled sheepishly not wanting to look cocky or anything.

"What if I don't accept your offer?"

I bit my lip. That was stupid.

"I'll go back to the Beginning and look for another deserving mortal."

I nodded. I had heard of the Beginning from Sensei Wu once or twice.

"I accept."

She smiled.

"I grant you, Cole Brookstone, Master Of Earth to be breath again, to taste again, to be human once more."

She surrounded me in bright light, my body burning in the slightest, because, becoming human again wasn't the easiest thing ever.

The light soon stopped. I was dropped back into the bed I was sitting on. I could feel the bed, I could grasp the water battle on the ground, I was human again.

"Yes!"

I cheered. Y/N smiling at me.

I ran up to her, picking her up spinning her in my arms. Cheering, thanking her for making me human once again.

Once her face was across from mine I planted a soft kiss on the delicate lips of the former goddess. It was amazing.

I quickly her down. Blushing madly.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome."

Thanks for reading!


	19. Chapter 19

I hope you enjoy it.

Quote: Fair? Fair isn't a word from where I come from!

-Y/N POV-

I snickered as we put Zane's gi in with Kai's. He was going to be the pink ninja soon. Sensei Wu put me and Lloyd in charge of doing laundry. He told us to do this so it was even more enjoyable. We weren't going to get to in trouble afterwards which was a bonus. It was to teach the ninja and my older brother Kai some lesson. I'm the youngest Smith kid. My parents had me apparently when they left Kai and Nya. Then I came along. I was dropped off at the doorstep with a note that said

"This is your sister. Take care of her."

No signature. So they took me in. I was just recently let into the team, I didn't have any powers so I was just a helper. Lloyd Garmadon was my best friend. We were both 10 so we could relate to each other, and it was just great.

"It's done."

He told me. I nodded.

"Video games?"

He grinned widely.

"Your on."

We played for hours. Near the beginning of it, the ninja were called of somewhere so we had the bounty to ourselves just playing video games and eating all the candy that we had hidden from Sensei. They came back about during the middle of the gaming session. Everybody was just sitting around playing on their phones or sleeping.

"That's not fair!"

I shouted as Lloyd entered the secret code to cheat.

"Fair? Fair isn't a word from where I come from."

I rolled my eyes. It was a Fritz Donnegan quote. He was obsessed with it. He was slowly getting me into it. And it was awesome. The amazing story lines, the cool fights, plus they were in space so it made it extra cool.

"How about we play Starfarer?"

I suggested because I was still slightly mad cause he cheated.

"Sure."

He shrugged and put the controller down.

"I'll be in my room getting the IllumiSwords ready."

I called to him as I walked off.

-Lloyd POV-

I watched her walk into the hall getting the swords ready. Nya followed her. I was suddenly tapped on the shoulder. I turned up to see Y/N's older brother, Kai. He's probably going to lecture me on "How not to hurt girls." Or something dumb.

"I see the way you look at my lil' sis pint size."

I raised my eyebrows in shock.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about how you like her."

I suddenly had a great interest in the floorboards.

He started laughing.

"It's not funny!"

I yelled.

"No it's hilarious!"

He shouted between laughs.

This meanie. He was making me mad. So what? I liked a girl. It's not the end of the world.

"It's not obvious is it?"

I asked shuffling my feet.

"Super."

Jay added. He waltzed into the room and took the controller I was using and started to play.

I face-palmed. I was obvious. She probably already knew.

"Go tell her how you feel. I'm pretty sure that's how it works."

Jay told me, while working on beating my high score.

I sighed.

"Fine."

I stomped over to the hall where the bedrooms where. Headed for hers.

-Y/N POV-

I was digging through my trunk when my door opened and closed.

"Hey Lloyd."

I said without hesitation.

"I'm not Lloyd."

A female voice said. I turned from the trunk to see my older sister.

"Nya! I'm so sorry! I thought you were Lloyd because he was supposed to be coming in here to play Starfarer."

She smirked.

"Of course you would. You like Lloyd."

The lid to my trunk suddenly met my head. Because I jerked up so fast.

"You can't tell Kai!"

I pleaded. He didn't want me liking boys yet but Lloyd was different. He was cool.

"I won't. He already knows."

I groaned. She was still smirking. Probably enjoying seeing me in distress.

"Your so obvious I think Sensei knows."

I kicked the chest. I was too obvious. Always.

"Well, I'll leave you to it."

She walked towards the door.

"And tell him."

She added as the door closed.

I got out the rest of the stuff for the game. I was nervous I had to tell him. The door opened. It was Lloyd.

"Look Lloyd I've got to tell you something."

I said.

"Me too. On the count of three."

"1...2...3!"

We counted in unison.

"I like you!"

The words flew out of my mouth, but soon returning since he had said the same thing.

"Really?"

I asked.

"Really."

I hugged him.

"Your so cool."

I told him.

"Your awesome."

Sorry if this sucked. I never had any boyfriends as a kid. But I hope you enjoyed this!


	20. Chapter 20

As of right now I'm riding home in car from a school trip so I'm sorry if this sucks. It's just off the top of my head.

And since the Olympics are starting and I love them. And p.s I'm American

-Y/N POV-

Today the Olympics started. The 2018 PyeongChang Winter Olympics we're going to begin. I was super hyped. I've never been involved in many of the sports they do in Winter games but I still enjoy watching. Being the ninja of the Sun, (harnessing sunlight, plasma, etc.) You'd think I'd like the Summer games more but I absolutely love the Winter games. They are so much more cooler than summer, I've never done any of the sports, but I just looks like it takes another level of precision to be one. My boyfriend, Kai Smith, The Fire ninja snuggled close to me as the opening ceremony played.

"I don't see how you like the Winter games more than the Summer ones. The Summer ones are just so much cooler. All the running and swimming."

I rolled my eyes.

"Babe, your such a cliché."

He laughed.

"I know."

All the different countries coming in, me and Kai were silently waiting for the U.S. Some of ours friends from Ninjago were representing the U.S. It was pretty fun.

"Y'know you could be an Olympic athlete."

I told him as one of the 92 countries walked in.

He smirked. He loved when he got a compliment.

"Seriously? Just old me?"

I punched him in arm.

"Duh. You go through enough training maybe you could be a gymnast or a runner. You do a lot of high endurance stuff."

He smiled, his award wining smile that girls would die for yet I was the lucky one who had it.

The U.S. team started walking in.

"There's Nathan Chen!"

I screamed pointing at the TV.

"And who is this Nathan guy?"

I scoffed.

"Just one of the best and HOTTEST ice skaters ever, for your information."

He turned to me.

"Uh, he's not hot babe."

This time I turned to him.

"He amazingly hot."

Kai got up and walked away.

"Is not!"

He screamed as he went onto the deck of the Bounty.

I rolled my eyes. He was over dramatic sometimes, especially when it came to me liking some celebrity. I sat through the rest of the opening ceremony which was another 2 hours and Kai never came back. He never even walked through the living room to his room. It was weird. He usually was over it by now.

"And that's it for the opening ceremony! May the games begin!"

The announcer yelled.

I smiled, I was excited for everyone of the events in the games. Tomorrow I'd be glued to the TV. I turned off the TV. I wandered around the living room for a bit. Putting the pillow Kai threw when he stomped out back into the couch. I decided I was going onto the deck just to stare at the stars. It had been really cold in Ninjago lately, so I put on a coat, and a few other things to keep warm while I star gazed. I could've used my powers but I don't want to burn down the Bounty. I opened the door and stepped out and was immediately met by a beautiful sight.

There was ice frozen all over the deck like an ice skating rink, and the cherry on top was Kai, he was skating around the small imitation of the rink. Performing moves that only the pros knew.

"Hello my sweet."

He said as he took my hand and started skating with me.

I of course was an ice skating pro, that's part of why I enjoyed the Winter Olympics, I never took up skating but was good, and I knew the pain they had to go through.

"You wouldn't even stay up for 5 minutes while we were at the Tournament of Elements but your perfect at ice skating?"

He rolled his eyes.

"Don't patronize me Babe."

"Besides we helped."

There was the rest of the team enjoying hot cocoa as me and Kai skated.

After a while he spoke.

"So, am I better than Nathan Chen?"

I stopped skating.

"You did this to prove to me that your better than Nathan Chen?"

I raised an eyebrow.

"Of course. You thought he was good so I wanted to prove you wrong."

I was quiet for a minute, then busted out laughing.

"Kai just because I thought someone was good and hot, no one will ever replace you."

"Ever?"

He asked.

"Ever."

I gave him a quick kiss on the lips. A burning sensation sent through me.

I skated away from him.

"Now I'm here to put you to shame."

"Bring it on!"

I hoped you like this. I feel like it was bad, I dunno I just hope you enjoyed it. IAnd btw, Nathan Chen is just too hot to not.


	21. Chapter 21

Here is the long awaited sequel my dudes. I hope you enjoy.

-Y/N POV-

So, this time I was going back to actually get my toe cut. And I wasn't the most excited. I've been treating my toe well and everything but the thought of not having a nail was just kinda scary. Kai and Lloyd were both coming with me this time around instead of flying solo. I was glad too. I was called back right away and glad too because everybody had the flu around this time of year. I was immediately taken to the procedure room. No dilly dally today. I was laid down on the bed in the room as the nurse began sterilizing my toe.

"Let me guess, your brothers?"

I laughed slightly at this. So did Kai, but Lloyd wasn't really a sibling.

"Well,

I pointed to Kai.

"This one is."

Then I pointed to Lloyd.

"This one is my best friend."

I turned back to the nurse. What I didn't notice was Lloyd getting sad because I literally just friend-zoned him hardcore.

"The Doctor will be in here in a minute."

She walked out and closed the door. Kai took to the wall and went into wall sit formation since there was no chairs in this room. I sat there, breathing, trying to keep my anxiety from crawling up inside. Little sparks of little flew from my hands as the door opened. It revealed my doctor.

"Hello."

He said with his very thick accent.

"Hi."

I sorta waved from the bed. I hit Lloyd, it was a signal to introduce himself.

"I'm Lloyd Garmadon."

He held out his hand to shake the doctors.

"Nice to meet you."

Kai got up from the wall and nodded.

"I'm Kai Smith."

The doctor nodded back.

"Well what's your pain been like?"

He asked.

"7."

I stared blankly. I could see Lloyd out of the corner of my eye cringe. I hadn't told him about all the pain I'd been in the last week.

"Well let's get this over with shall we?"

I nodded to him. He started putting gloves on. He didn't have anything over his clothing like the last guy. He seemed smarter in every possible way than the last guy.

Firstly, he put a rubber band around my toe and cut off the circulation so it wouldn't bleed so bad. Smart.

Second, he put a cloth that just had my toe sticking out on foot. Again, smart.

"Here's the worst part, the numbing shots. You got these with your first ones correct?"

I nodded.

"I am going to give you two. I will hit the main sensors then you won't be able to feel a thing."

I nodded again, at a loss for words.

"3...2...1."

He told the room.

Lloyd and Kai grasped both of my hands. Burning hot light searing through my veins and threatening to light up the whole room. I knew Kai didn't mind the heat of the light, but something else bothered him. It was probably my intense grip. I probably could've broken his hand if I squeezed it any harder. He cringed as I let out a hard squeeze on his hand. Then there was Lloyd. His palm was going to be seared. I felt really guilty about this, but I couldn't control myself when I was scared. He hand was being squeezed about 1,000 times harder than Kai's was. He told me he didn't mind. I really hope he didn't because these shots hurt. Tears streaming down my cheeks my anxiety getting the best of me.

"Here's the last one."

The tears streaming down my cheeks had the tiniest hints of gold in them. They carried light in them. I found this odd, I've never done this before.

"And all done with the shots."

I could finally breathe again once he told me that. I let go of Kai's hand but softened my grip on Lloyd's.

"Let's get that nail out."

I was eager to see what was happening but didn't want to know. Kai turned away, there most of been something that was highly unpleasant. He could never take blood well.

My toe nail was being cut at and wiggled at. It was all so strange.

"And the nail is finally out. You had 3 layers of nail."

I rose my eyebrows from the 3 layer part, that was gross.

"You can take it home if you want."

The nurse suggested.

"Nope I'll let the trash have it."

The tossed my toenail.

"Well, I'll have to use silver nitrate to cauterize the main blood vessels from bleeding."

So he got this tiny machine and turned it on and burnt the ends of the tiny blood vessels. He put a patch of gauze on it, wrapped a bandage around it, and that was that.

"Thank you Doc."

Kai said smiling at the man who had just brutally pulled out my toe nail. We scheduled our next visit and went in our way.

This time we took our dragons home. We weren't that far from the bounty but as we ascended and got closer to the bounty my toe started aching. So I sat on the back of Lloyd's dragon with my leg propped up in the air. It probably looked weird to the people on the street but I honestly didn't care. Once we arrived I was helped off by Lloyd, and hobbled in the front door, it was pretty late so dinner was ready when we waltzed in.

"So how was it?"

Jay asked.

"Y'know, just missing a toe nail, that's about it."

I breathed sarcastically.

"Legit."

He nodded and continued to play the game he was so into.

We sat down and ate dinner as a team. I was wildly avoiding my foot being stepped on.

After I finished my meal I announced I was going to bed. I took the pain killers with me. I've had experience here kids. It was late so it wasn't that hard trying to go to sleep just my toe was sensitive to everything, so that sucked. I finally found myself going to sleep.

-Around midnight-

I woke up. Wild pain. It was throbbing it was just a constant hurt. And it was my toe. I threw off the covers, the same tears with bits of lights rolling down my cheeks. I knocked on Lloyd's door. I found myself in a helpless position once again.

"Can you come sleep with me?"

His face clearly still 75 percent asleep agreed with me. He picked me up and walked me back to my room. He gave me painkillers, a glass of water, and a kiss on forehead before snuggling close to me.

"I'm here."

He whispered.

I nodded.

-DA MORNING-

I woke up next to Lloyd Garmadon, my best friend. His blonde hair threw everywhere.

I lightly tapped him.

"Good morning."

I whispered.

"Good morning."

He replied rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Hey Lloyd?"

I asked.

"Hm?"

He responded.

"Will you be my boyfriend?"

It was silent in the room for awhile.

"I thought I was supposed to ask."

He laughed.

"It's 2018 Lloyd. Anything goes."

He thought for a minute.

"Alright, then yes."

He kissed me on the lips delicately. The sweet fast of candy even though he hadn't had any in awhile, blissed my lips. He continued to kiss me. On the forehead, on the neck, it was all so nice. I glanced at the time. It was around noon.

"Holy crap!"

I slept for a long time. Lloyd didn't seem to mind he just continued kissing me.

"Lloyd I have to go manage the basketball game! I gotta go."

I turned to him. He was frowning.

"Really I've been your boyfriend for 5 minutes and your gonna leave me?"

"Sorry."

I shrugged.

"I promised I would."

"Go."

He told me. I got dressed in the bathroom while Lloyd wandered around my room.

I put a sock on my nail-less foot and went to my basketball teams game.

-time skippy-

About during the 3rd quarter of the game, Lloyd walked in. He walked over to where you were even though he really wasn't allowed to.

"Being water girl huh?"

He asked as he shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Yup."

I nodded. I was incredibly bored.

"Well, I've got some flowers back at the Bounty that need watering. Do you think you could help me out?"

He smirked. I raised an eyebrow.

"I think I could."

"Then let's go."

"Okay."

He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist, he carried me out of the gym.

Needless to say the flowers on the Bounty never got watered but, my lips watered for more kisses from Lloyd.

That last line is super cheesy. Well I hoe you enjoyed this.


	22. Chapter 22

WHAT IS UP MY DUDES! (Yes I realize not all of you are dudes)

I hope you enjoy this lil bit, I loved the idea.

-Y/N POV-

"What the hell happened to you?!"

Lloyd shouted.

-Earlier in the day-

I fangirled as Lloyd walked by on the Bounty to see the rest of the team. He was kind of distant to the team but a huge part of the team when it really mattered. I would be considered part of the team if I wasn't 8. You heard me right. I'm 8 years old. Currently the youngest on the Bounty at the moment. And I was crushing on the Lloyd Garmadon. He was 19. It would never happen. His blond hair, his muscles, it was all just so cute. (Remember, 8 year olds don't usually use the term sexy or hot) His uncle took me in because I had some sort of power inside that needed to be harnessed to help the team. I was okay with leaving everything I knew because seeing Lloyd everyday was awesome. I sighed in frustration out loud.

"What's wrong Y/N?"

Nya asked as I crossed my arms over my chest in defeat. I wasn't going to admit I liked Lloyd. Nope. That'd be dumb move on my part.

"Nothing."

I replied trying to get her to go away.

She shrugged.

"Alright."

She raised her hands in defeat and left. I got up from the couch and walked down the corridor of bedrooms to find mine, walk in, and lock the door.

"Ugh."

I sighed.

"Why can't we just be together!"

I shouted in my mind. The team would've been suspicious if I had shouted out loud. I walked over to my bed, sat down for a minute.

The f/c bed spread getting wrinkled from where I tucked it in this morning. I sat there and thought.

Lloyd was this young wasn't he?

I thought. I heard Nya mention something about Lloyd's age once. So I ran out of my room to find her. I found her on the deck talking to Jay.

"Nya! Nya!"

I shouted frantically while I pulled on the edge of her gi.

"What is it Y/N?"

She raised an eyebrow.

"Didn't you say something about Lloyd's age being weird once?"

I tilted my head and questioned.

Jay busted out laughing. When he finally finished and wiped the tears out of his eyes he spoke to us.

"What's so funny?"

Asked Nya putting a hand on her hip.

"Just that Lloyd looked completely and utterly freaked out. Then he started cussing. Pure gold I tell ya."

He said wiping away one of his final laughing tears.

"What happened?"

I questioned.

"Well the Zane, Cole, Kai, and Jay got turned into kids by Garmadon. They used Tomorrow's Tea to stop the Grundle from consuming all of Ninjago, and Lloyd was caught in the mess too. And he aged up 10 years. He said it was the worst thing ever."

I apparently had a horrified look on my face because Jay laughed while Nya kicked him.

"He's alright with it now, he just said it took some getting used to, and now he's a great leader."

I nodded in understanding.

"Thanks!"

I skipped back into my room.

Think, I told myself. How could you end up dating him.

A lightbulb flashed on.

I could use Tomorrow's Tea. Get aged up by 10 years and be 18. Surely he would date me then.

I smirked. I thought of a good plan by myself. I collected all of my money out of my piggy bank and climbed out my window. Not forgetting to bring new clothes with me. I stole some from Nya. I could wear my gi but that'd be too obvious. I hadn't yet mastered my manipulation over plants yet but I was getting better. Well kind of. The green gi with dark green accents would've been all too flashy and gotten me stopped. I went to a source I knew I could rely on. Her name was Tifa. (Ff7 much?) She was as an old friend. She was way older than me. She was like 21 or something I never really counted. But she could get me what I was looking for. I met her in a back ally of Jamanakai village where she lived and where the tea shop happened to be. I told the team I was meeting a friend and they really didn't care so I got away with it.

"Hey lil' squirt. How are you?"

She questioned.

"Good. I need you to get me something. And I've got the money for it too."

She came out the shadows where she was standing. She smirked.

"What can I do for you?"

She questioned.

"I need you to go to the Tea Shop here in town and get Tomorrow's Tea."

She raised and eyebrow.

"That stuff is just a myth Y/N, sorry kid."

I smirked this time.

"That's what you think. One of the guys I know is living proof. And if the shop keeper says she doesn't have such a thing. Bribe her."

I said as I handed more bills to her.

"Okay. I'll try my best."

-30 minutes later, after a bunch of bribing, Tifa was back.-

"Here you go."

She tossed me the small bottle with purple powder in it.

"Let's go to your place."

I grinned.

"Uh, this wasn't part of the deal."

She questioned.

"Hey, I paid you. I just need to borrow your bathroom."

She rolled her eyes.

"Fine."

She complied, and walked me across town to her house. The same small humble abode it was when I left.

"You know where it is."

She sat down and her couch and I walked down the hall.

I took a deep breath looking at the small glass container. The tea is purple. I thought.

This is the end of your childhood! You'll never get this back! My head screamed at me. But, for Lloyd. I exhaled, I hadn't been realized I was holding my breath until then. I changed into the clothes I stole from Nya. It was a red shirt sleeve shirt, black converse, and some jean shorts. I changed into the clothing even though it fit big. I took the small glass container and opened it and poured the contents of the tea onto my skin. I dropped the glass sending glass shards on the floor. I felt like I was in a sand vortex, it was swirling around me. Then a bright light bursted through the room. I fell to the ground. Narrowly missing the glass.

"Shit."

I breathed out. That word never being in my dictionary as an 8 year old. I got up and brushed the dust off my myself. My h/c cascaded down to the middle of my back. Slight curls in it. The t-shirt fitting perfectly along with the rest of the clothing I stole. A new found area in my chest I wasn't even going to think about. Longer legs, and arms. My face matured. I looked...pretty.

I emerged from the bathroom satisfied with myself only to be met with Tifa screaming.

"Who the hell are you and what happens to precious little Y/N!"

She questioned me.

"Calm down Tifa, it's me."

I put my hands up in defense.

"Uh huh and I'm Santa Claus!"

She shouted once again going into a fighting a stance.

"Tifa you babysat me when I was younger and I just paid you to buy me tea. The tea you bought did this."

I explained calmly to the screeching woman.

"Oh."

She said meekly putting her fists down.

She examined me for a minute. I started to sweat under her gaze.

"You had a serious glow-up girl!"

She squealed as she pulled me into a hug.

"Are you not wearing a bra?"

She said examining my chest. I crossed my arms like a 4 year old and huffed,

"Nope."

She rolled her eyes.

"You need one sweetheart."

She then pulled me into her room despite my pleas.

-time skip to after they are done-

"And perfect!"

She announced looking at me. She had braided my hair and provided a few other things for me. Like a little makeup and other needed things.

"Thanks Tif, I really couldn't have done this without you."

I thanked her.

"Ha. No joke. Now go get em'!"

She told me. I left Tifa's place to see the Bounty stationary in the sky. Probably waiting for me. I thought. Well, they won't know what hit them. I focused, and sure enough a dragon appeared. Apparently my powers got amplified. I flew up to my room's secret entrance and crawled in. I took a look around my room, I still loved it even though it was meant for an 8 year old. Wait, I was still mentally 8 anyways.

I emerged from the corridor where the bedrooms where and found the whole team sitting in the living room.

"Hello guys."

I announced.

Nobody said anything.

Everybody went into attack mode.

"Who are you!"

Jay shouted.

"Whoever she is, she's hot."

Kai thought he whispered to Lloyd but it came out louder.

"Thanks."

I winked at him, and I thought he might die on the spot.

"Answer me!"

Jay shouted.

"Good gosh Jay, your annoying. It's me Y/N."

I rolled my eyes. Collective gasps went through the room.

The ninja pulled down their hoods.

Lloyd spoke first.

"What the hell happened to you?!"

Lloyd shouted.

"Y'know the usual."

He groaned.

"Tomorrow's Tea?"

I nodded. He face palmed.

"Who did this to you?"

Cole questioned.

"No one."

I said while playing with my finger nails.

"Then who did?"

Kai persisted.

"Kai, always impatient, it was me."

Collective gasps went around the room again.

"Why would you do such a thing to yourself?!"

Lloyd questioned, on the verge of shouting.

I suddenly found great interest in the floor.

"To be with you. I've always loved you Lloyd. I knew it would never work out, so I did this. Please don't be mad."

The room was dead silent.

"Don't be mad? You had a choice to have a childhood! You took it away because you "love me?" How can I not be mad! That's bullshit reasoning!"

He shouted.

Tears brimming the edges of my eyes,

"If that's how you feel, then okay."

I muttered swiftly running down the hall I came out of. I found my door, slid in and slammed it. I cried as vines and plants grew thick around the door so no one could get it.

The hot tears of rejection streamed down my face.

-Lloyd's POV-

I got finished yelling.

"If that's how you feel, then okay."

She muttered and ran down the hall. It finally registered when I heard her door slam.

"I'm such an idiot."

I mumbled to myself.

"That, was a dick move Lloyd."

Cole told me.

"I know."

I groaned.

"You need to apologize to her."

Zane stated in his robotic tone.

"I know."

I groaned again.

"She's pretty hot."

Kai added.

"I know."

I groaned again.

She was always a cute kid, but the heat intensified when he saw her older. Her short h/c grew long, curly and soft. Her e/c eyes retained new knowledge yet still had a child like glow to them. Her body was perfect. There was nothing wrong with her, yet he told her that everything was. I slapped my palm against my face.

"What have I done?"

I said muffled by my hand.

I found myself waking down the hall, and looking at a door that was covered solid in plants. Huh. Apparently her powers increased. I took my katana off of my back and cut through the greenery. I knocked on the spot where I cut the plant away.

"It's me."

I said.

"Go away."

She said. Her voice soft like the first spinjitzu master had sent an angel. I cringed because I could tell in her voice that she was crying.

"I want to apologize to you."

I added.

She was silent so I continued.

"I was dick for all the things I said."

"And I'm sorry."

I finished.

The door opened to reveal the angel.

"Your forgiven."

She whispered before I leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips.


	23. Chapter 23

Hello, I'm sorry it's been awhile, school has been a jerk. I have a break next week so expect more than. Please tell me if you would read a Cloud x Reader book like this, please. I would enjoy writing it.

-Reader POV-

I had been working since Sunday, for my new event in track. It was hurdles. People told me I was crazy to even try them. The team told me I was crazy and they did worse stunts than jumping over plastic.

"Y/N, you can hurt yourself very bad by jumping hurdles."

Zane had told me. I grinned.

"Well that's not stopping her now is it?"

Kai said as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder. He placed a light kiss on the side of my head. Me and Kai had been dating for a good while now, he was very supportive for everything I wanted to try. And I loved him for that. Today was my first track meet. My nerves were trying to get to me, and I wouldn't let them. I had on my hoodie and sweats representing my school, Ninjago High.

"Go get them."

Kai smiled at me. He would of course be there but not for a few hours. I had told him throughout the day that getting 1st was my goal for today. Not a lot of people were supposed to be competing at this meet so I had a winning chance. I hugged him one more last time as the rest of the team had posters, and were screaming my name. Lloyd, was jumping up and down and screaming my name for all of Ninjago to hear. He was my best friend, besides Kai of course. I walked up the stairs of the old musty bus that would be transporting me, took a deep breath, and took my seat. I was prepared for the long day ahead of me.

-TIMESKIP BROUGHT TO YOU BY LLOYD SCREAMING Y/N-

It was right before the hurdles. My coach, wasn't really a coach. He was at Ninjago High because he graduated there. He wasn't really qualified to coach. He hadn't ever jumped hurdles in his career and he was talking to me.

"Okay, just like this."

He said as he jumped over one with ease. I had been working with Zane all this week for these. Zane had knowledge of hurdles, not that he had jumped them, but from the internet. He was on the field, at a distance with the rest of the team. My coach walked away to go see some other girl on our team run. I was relived. He was getting in my head. I walked the distance from the first hurdle to where the starting line would be. I took a deep breath and started running, I got ready to jump it. I couldn't bring myself to. I threw my hands up in the air, then I brought them to my forehead. Ruining my hair in worry, on the verge of tears because I think I can't do it. I went back and tried again. Still couldn't. I felt tears threatening to break the flood gates. A strong pair of arms wrapped around my torso.

"You can do it."

Kai whispered in my ear. Kissing it as he pulled away.

"I believe you can do it Y/N. With the way you practiced this week you should be fine."

My real coach, Zane informed me.

"I know you can do it Y/N."

Nya informed me with her hands placed on her hips, as Jay stood right beside her.

"You've done it 100 times in training, you can do it."

Jay added. Nya then proceeded to ruffle the gingers hair as he yelled in protest making me laugh.

"Your strong, run fast and get over them. We all know you can do it."

Cole piped in.

"Your the best I've ever seen."

Lloyd informed me.

"Thank you all."

I said. A man came over the speakers,

"First call for the girls 100 meter hurdles. First call."

My coach had earlier informed me that there was only one heat so I had to go.

"I have to go."

I said looking up at Kai, his arms still firm around my waist.

"We will walk you over there."

Cole told me.

I nodded. Kai removed his arms and found my hand instead. I squeezed his hand tight. I was nervous. He squeezed back. Signally everything was going to be okay. We finally made it across the field to the starting line. There was 10 hurdles for me to jump. So one of the members of the team would be at nearly each hurdle.

I took off my sweat pants and hoodie to reveal a razor back tank top, and shorts that reached mid thigh. Kai loved the way it looked but he didn't like other guys getting to look at me.

I simply just chuckled.

"It's only for one race Kai. Get over yourself."

I told him. He rolled his eyes in response.

"Be That way Smith."

I called to him as I got in the first lane. My coach came up to me.

"Let's get you in some blocks."

He told me.

"But, coach I'm not very good with blocks."

I pleaded. After a few more minutes of begging him not to make me. He sighed in defeat and mumbled fine.

"Runners to you mark!"

The guy with the gun yelled.

"Get set..."

Then the gun went off. I ran toward the first hurdle and jumped..

-Kai POV-

"Be That way Smith!"

She called out to me as she got in her lane. Her coach came up to her and started taking to her. By the expression on her face she wasn't happy. A few minutes later he gave up. She visibly calmed down.

"Runners to your mark!"

This old guy announced.

"Get set..."

There was a slight pause before the gun shot. Y/N took off into action. She jumped over the first hurdle. Beautiful form, she was almost over it when. Her trail leg (the leg that follows your lead leg) got hooked and the hurdle and she fell.

"NO!"

I screamed. A fear of hers she never expressed but I could tell, was she was afraid to fall on a track.

I took off from the place I was standing when suddenly I came to a screeching halt. A firm hand gripped my shoulder. I turned around to cuss out the person who was doing it, and I found it to be Cole. He shook his head "no."

Her shoulder touched first, she basically rolled. She was up and back onto her feet within seconds jumping over the second hurdle. Cole's hand was removed from my shoulder as I sprinted down the side of the field as she continued to jump. The girl that was in front of her fell as well, she finished the race 4th out of 5th. I ran to where she was standing and have her a hug. She was shaking, and started to cry. Her knees were bleeding, her fingers had cuts, her elbow had a gash, her palm had 2 small cuts, and she basically got road rash from a track on her hip and her shoulder.

I hugged her.

"It's okay."

I whispered.

"I...fell..."

She muttered out. Tears spilling out of her e/c eyes, making me hurt.

"But you got up and finished didn't you?"

I whispered to her again.

She nodded this time. Lloyd came up to her, on the track.

"Way to go! Good job!"

She smiled as tears continued to fall down her cheeks. This guy who was keeping Times came up to her,

"Wow! I can't believe you fell, got back up, and finished the race! You are so brave! I takes a lot to do that!"

She smiled.

"Thank you."

We waited there for a little longer when the same guy came up and related the same thing. Making her smile. The team other walked off the track so I started walking her towards the bathroom to clean her up. She was still shaking and crying.

"Hey, you did it."

I told her.

Suddenly my arms were unwrapped from her. Nya then proceeded to put her arm around her shoulder and let her limp with her to the bathrooms. I finally registered what was happening. I took off after them. They hadn't gotten very far since Y/N was limping. I guess I didn't notice since I practically lifted her off the ground.

"Wait up!"

I yelled as I caught up.

"What do you want?"

Nya asked as she continued to walk with Y/N.

"Let me help."

I stated.

"You can't go into the girls bathroom Kai."

Nya retorted and kept walking.

A sighed and defeat and retreated to the rest of the team.

"She's something else."

Cole said. I nodded.

"I got a good one."

We all stood in silence, while the other events went on as Nya and Y/N took forever in the bathroom. She finally emerged. She had a huge band-aid on her arm. And a grin on her face. She was okay. I ran up to her and scooped her off of her feet and lifted her into the air. Holding her above my face I whispered

"You did amazing. I love you."

She smiled sheepishly.

"I love you too."

I brought her down to my face, and our lips connected. Her lips tasted salty, like tears. I broke away.

"Thanks."

She told me kicked rocks on the dirt around.

I wrapped my around her and pulled her into a hug.

"Your welcome."


	24. Chapter 24

Prompt: Damn it, why aren't you obeying the laws of physics?

Remember, requests are -open-

\- Y/N POV-

I was a student in Ninjago High, I was good friends Nya. We were in the same Physics class. I was the top of the class, and she was a close second. Today I was going to her house to work on a project that was 75% of our grade so we had to complete it, though I preferred to work alone it was required that you had to work with a partner. I tolerated Nya the most out of our class so I picked her.

"I have 4 brothers, and my boyfriend lives with us as part of our team, so it might be a little chaotic."

She told me as we approached the front door. We she opened the door, no commotion or anything was happening. She shrugged.

"Oh well. We have these days sometimes. C'mon my room is this way."

As we entered through the living room, there was a brunette, it was her brother. I had seen him around before. A boy with black hair played videos games with the ginger. A dude with pure white hair sat at the kitchen table eating. Another guy had blond hair. I had seen him around school before. Everybody wanted to date everybody in this room. Even the kid with white hair.

"Oh,

Nya stopped.

"The brunette is my brother Kai, the dark headed one is Cole, the ginger is my boyfriend Jay, white hair is Zane, and the blond one is Lloyd."

I nodded.

"Nice to meet you all I'm Y/N."

I said as I adjusted the textbooks I had resting in my arms.

I was responded to with a nod, from Kai, two grunts from Cole and Jay since they were so engrossed in their game, and from Lloyd

"The pleasure is all mine."

I rolled my eyes. A bunch of eyes had tried to date me because I was smart, so they could cheat off of me.

Nya continued to walk, and I followed her down the corridor to the door that said "Nya."

In fancy script. I entered, there was a balcony, large windows, and a huge color scheme of red's and blue's. It was simply magnificent.

"Your room is beautiful."

I told Nya. She turned to me and smiled.

"Thanks."

She walked towards her bed where she dumped her books so I proceeded to do the same thing.

"So what were you thinking for our project?"

I smiled. It was my time to shine.

-a few hours of nerdy physics talk later-

"Well, I'm finally glad we decided."

She said looking at our accomplished project. It was a masterpiece from the creative minds of both of us.

"Well I'm going to get a glass of water, do you need anything?"

She asked as she gathered her things into a neat pile on the bed.

"Nope."

I said popping the p. This had been a bonding experience for me, we had become way better friends, and I knew it wouldn't be the last time I came over. She got up and walked out, leaving the door open as she went to get a glass of water.

I started gathering my things and placing my notebook back into my backpack when a voice broke me out of my thoughts.

"So your here for a Physics project huh? You like physics?"

A deep chilling voice said, sending shivers down my spine. I turned to see that Lloyd kid. I completely forgot about the other people around. Me and Nya has been so engrossed in our project the boys could've thrown a party and I would've never noticed.

"Yup.

I said as I zipped up my backpack.

"Complete physics nerd package."

He chuckled.

"Well, Let's let physics explain this."

I looked up at him. His hand immediately catching fire. I sprinted over to him.

"Are you okay? How are you not in excruciating pain right now?"

I said frantically.

"Because I'm the one who set my hand on fire, duh."

The flame on his hand appeared green, so it wasn't a natural type of fire. His hand immediately changed from fire to electricity. The electricity being green as well.

"Woah."

I said observing his hand. Taking mental notes to study about this.

He laughed once more.

"I guess Nya didn't tell you about having powers."

My face must have shown the shock I felt because he laughed at me again.

"Powers? Ha. That's physically impossible."

He shrugged.

"Not for me."

I rolled my eyes.

"Your special Lloyd."

He smiled.

"I know. Wanna see something even cooler?"

I nodded eagerly like a young child. He took my hand and walked over to the balcony. We were high up in the building. He slid open the glass doors, and walked out, with my hand still intact. The railing on this balcony was quite low, so I was kinda scared. Knowing Physics if I fell from this high up, no powers couldn't save me.

"Isn't it great?"

He said take a deep breath.

Suddenly, I was shoved very hard and tripped over the railing. I was falling. Tears streaming down my cheeks, knowing I was going to die. I closed my eyes not wanting to see anymore. I felt a pair of arms wrap around my, a brief second, then I was sitting on something.

"Open your eyes."

I heard Lloyd say. I looked down, I was sitting on top of a dragon.

"Where did this come from? This is physically impossible!"

He smiled, his eyes sparkling with joy.

"I made it. With my powers."

I threw my hands up in this.

"Damn it, why aren't you obeying the laws of Physics?"

I screamed then clutching his hands to his waist. His pulled the dragon hard upwards, he went through the clouds. Little tuffs of clouds were darted across my hair.

"Because, Physics don't apply to me. And you better get used to it."

He said poking me in the chest. The dragon at stopped. I just sat in one spot flapping its wings as we were above the clouds.

"I won't ever."

I huffed.

"Whatever."

He pulled my shirt collar towards him, as I yelped in surprise as he planted a kiss on my lips.

-back at the house-

Nya walked back into her room with her glass of water.

"I wonder where Y/N wandered off to."

She shrugged.

"Doesn't matter."


	25. Chapter 25

WHAT IS UP MY DUDES! SPRING BREAK IS OFFICIALLY HERE!

Y/p- Your power of choice

-Y/N POV-

"Got you."

He whispered.

-about 1 hour ago-

I paced around my room. Crushes? Why were they a thing! They could either benefit a person or hurt them. In my case, it was hurting me. I had a crush on another team member, Kai. He was by far the hottest. He had his perfect hair he didn't have to try for, stunning good looks that he threw around. He was the complete package, and I've been crushing on him ever since I joined the team. Which was about 2 years ago which made it worse. These harbored feelings were growing, stronger everyday. Maybe it was just that he looked at my and smiled. That made my heart literally explode. Of course not literally but it sure felt like it. While I was pacing around, the door was thrown open.

"Hey Y/N? We are going to laser tag, if you wanna come. Boys against girls."

Nya smirked. This snapped me out of my thought train.

"Uh...sure. But how's it going to work? There is literally 4 girls I can think of. You, me, Skylor, and Pixal."

I stated the obvious. I didn't like Skylor very much. Kai and her had a thing once, they might still have it, what do I know?

"We've already figured that out, Skylor is inviting a friend so the teams can be even."

Nya told me. I nodded.

"Okay. I'll go."

"Woo-hoo! Get ready we are leaving in 30 minutes."

She announced as she slammed my door and let me be. I sighed. What should I wear?

Thirty minutes later, I decided on a relaxed fit f/c t-shirt with some jean shorts, and my f/c pair of converse. Nothing fancy. We were literally playing laser tag. We all met on the deck of the bounty.

"Let's go!"

Announced Lloyd. We all summoned our dragons. Mine being a y/p dragon, I climbed on a swooped off into the sky. I noticed Pixal had climbed on with Zane, and Skylor with Nya. Better her than Kai.

We landed in the parking lot shortly afterwards. We all got off of our dragons casually and walked in. Zane discussed our reservations with the guy at the front desk. The lobby looked pretty normal for a laser tag place. They usually would have t-shirts and weird painted walls. Nope, this one just had a TV screen displaying times and prices. The walls were a boring beige. What if the team picked a lame laser tag place. That'd be lame. I blew off the thought. They knew what they were doing. The guy finished his conversation with Zane and we followed him through a black door. It revealed the place our vests were being held, and the place where the rules were explained. This place had black walls with neon pink and green paint splatters everywhere. The only light in the room was black light. Zane was the brightest thing you could see. After the rules were explained to us, we got our vests. We were team blue, and the boys were team red. Skylor's friend had just joined us, they were talking away while we all got our vests on.

"Let's destroy them Y/N."

Nya said grinning in the dark. Nya has worn mostly darker colors so she couldn't be seen in the dark. Smart, I wish I would've thought of that. The teams were lead to separate doors, to separate sides of the arena. This place was all place with some neon items, only being lit by black light again.

"The match will begin in 3...2...1...go!"

The announcer yelled over the intercom. We all split up. I went up the ramp to second floor, and hid in the middle where the little sniper spots where. It would be a lot harder playing laser tag with ninja. I saw a sensor from the opposing team and shot. The little victory sound, went off. It said I had shot Cole. I smirked. I creeped out of my little sniper spot to get a better look around, I couldn't see anybody around, so I walked across the upstairs platform. My vest sounded the defeat sound, I had been shot.

"Lloyd shot you!"

It read in blocky letters.

That kid was basically breed for laser tag. He was sneaky and knew how to hide in the shadows better than anybody else on the team. I ran to the little ramp going down to the first floor. I didn't obey the rules and ran, I do what I want. I saw Pixal running, I saw Zane illuminated by the black light.

"Run!"

She yelled at me. I started laughing and ran with her. I could hear Zane catching up.

I was suddenly jerked out of running and thrown against a wall.

"What the heck!"

I yelled at the person.

It took me a minute to make out who it was since they had me cornered in the dark. The person obviously had the other teams color on so it was one of the guys. My mind finally made out Who it was.

It was Kai.

"Got you."

He whispered to me.

He leaned in and kissed me.

Was this a fantasy? I ran the logistics in my mind. Nope defiantly real. As he leaned in even further to deepen the kiss, he lasted tag vest pushing up against mine, making me uncomfortable by the pressure. My face was heating up rapidly as the kids went on.

He finally broke away. Looked at me, gave me a lopsided smile He then proceeded to pick up his gun which was hanging from his vest and shot me. The little defeat sound played.

"You got shot by Kai!"

The blocky little letters read.

"See you later!"

He called as he ran away.

Wowowowow. I hope this is decent.


	26. Chapter 26

YO MA DUDES! You are amazing and I care about, have a blessed day.

-Y/N POV-

It had been a few weeks since Lloyd got turned "older". And I had been hiding in my room because of it. He was just so hot, and to think I thought he was an ugly little kid. He had a serious glow up. His swooshy hair, the deep jade eyes I'd need a map for, and especially his body. No I hadn't seen him shirtless or anything, but I could tell. It was like a 5th sense or something. The whole entire team knew I had a thing for him, except him. I've kept it a secret from him. Well at least tried to. Sometimes I would become a blushing, stuttering, mess and have to walk out. The team would laugh as I tried to calm the blood down that was furiously rushing to my cheeks. Lloyd would just shrug most of the time it happened. It happened more than once a day, so that's why I'm in my room 24/7. Well I try to be, I have to train, and eat with the team. Don't even get me started on training with him. He was so agile, and clean when he was fitting. I hated to see him get hurt by the other guys. He'd just laugh it off, with the rest of the team. I would try to let it go but, never could. That's why I enjoyed hitting practice, minus Lloyd getting hit of course. I really cared and liked this boy, yet I couldn't tell him. My door opened to reveal the fire ninja.

"Keep this."

He instructed as he threw a shirt across the room. I examined the object.

"Why?"

I questioned.

"Does it matter?"

He asked, rolling his eyes.

He then shut the door, I could hear him sprinting down the hall. Huh, I wonder why he would sprint down the hall. It doesn't matter. I picked up the novel I was reading from my nightstand and continued where I left off. With all this time being in my room, I get to read a lot. The door was suddenly thrown open with a great deal of force. The door literally almost flew off of its hinges in the process. I looked up surprised from my novel.

It was Lloyd.

And he was shirtless.

It made so much more sense now, Kai set this up.

I'll get revenge on that bastard. I thought.

"Hey, Y/N do you have my shirt?"

He asked standing in the doorway. Every one of my conspiracies was right. He was totally ripped, his hair was a mess, yet it looked right. I got up and walked over to him. I could feel he blood rushing rapidly to my cheeks.

"Y-yeah, it's right-"

I cut myself off. I face planted straight into the wooden floor. Right in front of my crush. Great.

-Lloyd's POV-

I threw open the door to Y/N's room. Kai told me my shirt was in here. Why would she snatch it? Of all people. She's hardly around me. Anytime I start to have a conversation she runs away. I'm starting to think she doesn't like me, even though I really like her. I find it adorable how she stutters over her words, yet is a confident bad-ass in battle. She's perfect. I sighed. I was ran to her room in just a pair of shorts, my shirt was stolen and I hadn't even had time to do my hair, so it probably looked horrible. It took a minute for her to realize who was at the door, she was pretty engrossed in her book. I quite frankly, wanted my shirt back.

"Hey Y/N, do you have my shirt?"

I said looking at her. I shifted uncomfortably as I waited for her to say something. It's not that I was ashamed of my body. I had a freaking six-pack. I just didn't like walking around shirtless.

She got up from her bed. She had my t-shirt in my hand.

"Y-yeah, it's right-"

She didn't get to finish her sentence. She gave planted straight into the wooden floor. I winced as her face made contact with the wood. If I would've known she was going to face plant, I would've caught her. But, it was pretty unpredictable. She didn't sway or anything. She just fell straight forward. I got down on the floor, I nudged her slightly. She was out. I panicked. What if she was dead? I scooped her up in my arms bridal style, completely forgetting about my shirt, and ran down the hall to living room where the team was. I practically kicked the door to the living room open.

I heard Kai whistle as I entered the room.

"What were you doing with her Lloyd?"

I looked at him.

"Nothing. I was just getting my shirt back, then as she was about to give it to me, she face planted. Must've lost conscious."

Nya snickered and pulled out her phone and started taking pictures.

"Oh real mature Nya."

I rolled my eyes.

I felt a shift in her movement.

She opened her eyes, her e/c sparkling up at me.

"Good morning."

She told me.

I laughed.

"Good morning."

She then registered who I was and screamed. I dropped her because she scared me.

"What's wrong?"

I asked her. Getting down to her level.

"You're shirtless,

She said slowly.

I nodded.

"Uh-huh."

"And, you carried me in here?"

"Uh-huh."

She took a deep breath.

"Thanks."

I rose my eyebrows in surprise.

"What happened back there? And your welcome."

She shrugged and rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly.

"I thought you looked hot, and still do, without your shirt on. It must of been too much for my brain to handle at once."

She kinda laughed.

"You think I look hot?"

She nodded.

"Super."

I smirked.

"I think it's sexy how you are super confident in battle."

She looked up at me. I wanted to die laughing, she looked so confused. Then it registered to her.

She suddenly jerked the back of my long hair towards her, pressing her lips against mine.

I was shocked once again.

"Get a room you two!"

Kai told us.

"And a shirt."

Nya added.


	27. Chapter 27

Spring break is almost over so I'm sad.

-Y/N POV-

I had just finished my shower. It felt nice, I just endured a hard training session with the boys, so I deserved the shower. Me being the idiot I am forgot to bring my clothes into the shared bathroom, so I tiptoed out of the bathroom and down the hall to my room. I had a towel securely wrapped around my waist. Even though I had under garments on, I didn't want to walk around in just those. I sighed in relief once I had it to my room. I found a pair of capris and a graphic tee. I slipped on the pair of capris, then suddenly my door slammed shut. And it wasn't by me.

-Lloyd POV-

Y/N had just went for the shower making the rest of the team wait. Like the mature people we are, we started playing tag. And when we played tag, it was intense. Jay started, then tagged Cole, Cole tagged Zane, Zane tagged Kai, and as for who Kai tagged. Well, he was currently running after me. I made my way back in from the deck, maneuvered my away around all people and furniture. I started running down the narrow hall of where our bedrooms where. I looked for shelter. Every door was closed. Except for the very last one on the right. Y/N's. I'm sure she wouldn't mind if I hid in her bedroom then crawled out the window. I don't think most girls would. As soon as I saw the open door, I darted in. The I slammed the door locking it. I turned around to be met by a pair of e/c eyes. I looked at her. Then I noticed she didn't have a shirt on. Just a black and white polka dot bra, and a pair of capris. Her shirt in her hands. I could feel the blood rushing up to my cheeks rapidly. I don't think I've ever blushed this hard before.

"She looked good."

I thought. I wasn't going to tell her that. I was going to get punched if I did.

"Get out!"

She screamed. Putting the shirt over her chest. Her body was perfect.

I stood frozen in place. There was no other thought.

She sighed.

"Just turn around while I put on my shirt."

She said to me.

It went in one ear and out the next.

"Ugh."

She groaned as she turned around and pulled the t-shirt over her head. I couldn't get the image of her body out of my mind. It was perfect.

She raised an eyebrow.

"You can leave now Lloyd. The show's over. Well it never began."

She told me. I finally snapped out of my daze.

"Oh yeah I should be going sorry about that!"

I said overly fast. She slightly laughed. Her laugh, the best thing in this entire world.

I unlocked the door I slammed. I tried to open it. No movement.

"What's the matter? Are you too stupid to open a door?"

She snarkly asked.

"I unlocked it, and it still won't open."

I replied.

I felt her hand against my side, then she shoved me out of the way.

"Sorry I called you stupid. Somebody must've put a chair under the nob cause it's stuck before but this isn't working."

She said with her face twisting up in confusion.

I laughed.

"I your right, I'm the stupid one who got us into this mess."

She rolled her eyes at me.

"I said I was sorry for calling you stupid. You don't have to add insult to the injury."

I just looked at her.

"Here let me try the window."

I walked over to the window and tried to yank up. Pulling with such force it sent me to the ground.

She died laughing. I wasn't mad a bit.

She sighed then walked over to me. She didn't walk to help me, instead walking to the window frame. There was a note on the outside of the window that I failed to notice. She informed me.

"Kiss, then we'll let you out."

The note read.

"Flip a freaking table!"

She yelled as she threw her hands up into the air.

"It's like seven minutes in heaven, but I'm not in heaven!"

She added.

She glanced down to me. I smirked.

"Don't even try kissing me Garmadon, or I'll be Garmadone with you."

I laughed. I got off her floor and dusted myself off.

"Well I guess your going to have to be done with me."

Her eyes widened.

"Hey, Wait no-"

I cut the stuttering girl short.

I hugged her. And whispered to her,

"You thought."

My chest was being beat on furiously.

"Damn it Garmadon!"

She yelled as I pulled her closer.

"But I'm serious now."

I tilted her head up to meet mine.

Her e/c orbs, wonder danced across them.

I leaned down and kissed her, right next to the window. The kiss was long, and soft. I didn't want to freak her out.

A new note was tacked to the window.

"Congratulations! You can now escape."

I read the note.

I looked at her. Still wrapped firm in my arms.

"Why would I want to leave you?"

I told her.

She punched me in the chest, and hugged me, and buried her face in my chest.

"You are so corny Garmadon."


	28. Chapter 28

yoooooo. It's been too long though. School is getting hectic, I'm trying to find time to write, bear with me.

Your powers are light.

-Y/N POV-

And we were just enjoying the Hiroshi's labyrinth but no! A robotic Sensei Wu, and huge mech dragon, and an albino snake had to ruin the party. Me and my boyfriend were wrapped up in metal snakes. Sensei Garmadon was being the off the edge of the mech dragons mouth.

"I'm sorry I failed you father."

Lloyd said looking down at his feet ashamed.

"It's okay son, it's my fault."

He smiled back.

The dragon spoke.

"I don't need him anymore."

The robotic Sensei Wu threw him to the body of water below. I watched in horror as he hit the water.

"Father!"

Lloyd yelled. He bit his lip. Tears forming in the edges of his eyes. I teared up seeing him tear up. He bowed his head in defeat and walked onto the mech dragon. I followed in suit. My powers were restricted by the snake. Once we got inside the huge dragon me and Lloyd were throw in separate cells. The Overlord instructed that the albino take my power first. I bit my lip and furrowed my brows. My power was my life source. Without my light, I'll burn out. I was put in a tiny glass cell, Lloyd was in a bigger one across the room.

The cell began a humming noise, then it hurt.

It felt like every ounce of my being was being sucked out of me as the burning white light slowly trickled out of my body.

I was struggling to stand at this point, and we weren't even half way done.

I sighed. My body was trembling, I was sweating extremely hard. I started slumping towards the cell floor. A nice nap. That's what I'd have. My hands slid down the glass exterior of the cell.

"I love you Lloyd."

I barely made audible. But he heard. And so did the albino.

"How sweet."

He hissed.

"Stop!"

Lloyd yelled. I looked up to him, squinting, I was starting to lose my vision.

"Take my powers! Don't hurt her!"

He yelled pounding his fist against the glass.

Golden power swirled around him. His cell immediately turned on, his power began to be taken. Meaning mine was not. I was happy for me, but not him. I knew how bad it felt.

"Lloyd, no."

I whisper shouted. Regaining some of my previous strength.

"You're more important. Ninjago needs you."

He looked me straight in the eye from half way across the room.

"Y/N, I cant do that. This isn't my life force. Ninjago needs you."

He told me his legs trembling.

"I need you."

He whispered.

The Overlord's voice cackled over the room as his body was getting Lloyd's golden power. I tried to stay awake for him. I couldn't. I let my knees buckle as I collapsed to meet the cell floor.

A woke up to a cheer of victory. My eyes darted every way. I saw the huge glass cell across the room. There was my boyfriend. His perfect hair was messed up, his face was twisted up in pain, and his shaking along with his hands.

"You a-holes! Let me out!"

I banged against the small glass cell.

The albino slithered over to my cell.

"What did you call me?"

He said tilting his head to the side.

"I called you an asshole, asshole!"

I shouted at him.

I heard slight laughter, I looked over to my boyfriend who was laughing. Apparently I was making him feel better.

"Also,

I said putting my hands on my hips,

"You're an albino. Get some sun."

He hissed at this. Lloyd erupted in pained laughter. I smiled. At least we were together during his worst times. That's what mattered. As long as we were together.

"Ha. Ha. After that, I don't think you are going to like this."

He breathed out. His voice was could literally cause ear cancer.

The already small glass cell I was in, got smaller.

Oh no.

My anxiety and claustrophobia all kicked in at once.

"No,no,no,no,no,no,no."

I related multiple times.

I banged my first against the glass.

"I'm sorry!"

I said with tears brimming at the edges of my eyes.

"Sorry isn't working here, sweetheart."

The albino hissed.

I sat down in the cell. Hot tears streaming down my face that contained light.

I pulled my knees up to my chest and started rocking myself. Losing all abilities to breath.

I had a anxiety/claustrophobia attack. And it wasn't good.

"Quit!"

Lloyd yelled.

100% complete.

The computer announced.

All of Lloyd's power was gone. Everybody left the mech dragon to go attack the rest of the team. The dragon was diving towards the ocean. I crawled out of my cell to where Lloyd was. He was super weak.

"Are you okay?"

He asked me.

I nodded.

A soft smile spread across his lips.

"Good. Now let's get out of here."

I got up and he put his arm around my shoulder and we limped out of there. The dragon catching on fire. As soon as we out to the mouth, we both held onto a tooth.

"No!"

My grip slipped.

I was taken back by the wind. Before I knew it a strong pair of arms wrapped around my waist.

"You can't get away from me that easy."

He laughed. I leaned in for a kiss as we were being thrown at rapid speeds towards the ocean. We connected. It was nice. It had been awhile.

That's it hope you enjoyed it!


	29. Chapter 29

Yooo. I hope you like this.

-Y/N POV-

Today was the perfect day for a track meet. Just kidding. The skies were overcast with clouds and I hadn't seen the sun all day long. It was a Tuesday which was a little weird since our track meets were usually on Thursday's. And Thursday was supposed to be sunny and warm. What the heck Mother Nature? We had gotten off the bus, my boyfriend and I weren't trying to make it obvious that we were dating, because people would make a big deal out of it. He's the most athletic boy in the entire school, and I'm just in track because I have to be. Wahoo. It was misting outside, and that what I had done for most of the day. Just slow misting. They wouldn't let us stay on the bus because there weren't enough coaches. And you can't leave high schoolers alone these days without one of them being pregnant the next year. The running events didn't start until 6. And it was currently 4. I rolled my eyes. Kai told my if I did this too much my eyes would roll out of my head. I always just laughed it off. Some of my good friends were doing high jump, so I wanted to see them. One of their moms brought a blanket for me since my mom wouldn't be here until later. I snatched the blanket up without hesitation. I didn't care if it was Hello Kitty or not. It was warmth. For a little bit. The slow rain had had the red track "bleed" meaning it would get everywhere. My shoes were already stained red on the bottom. I sat down on the red rack next to the high jump mat, the blanket wrapped around shoulders.

"Got room for one more?"

A voice asked. I looked up to see who it was. It was none other than Kai Smith. A smile spread across my lips.

"Sure."

I said taking off half of the blanket off of my shoulder.

"Thanks."

He said once he was snuggled next to me.

"Your welcome."

I said, leaning my head against his shoulder. We watched as people made attempts to jump the high jump bar in such bad weather. The weather was throwing everybody off.

"Let's lay down."

Kai whispered into my ear.

Not realizing who it was until after he did it, chills descended down my spine.

I raised my eyebrows in my hood, which was pulled over my head to cover my hair from getting wet. My eyebrows must've disappeared into the hood, because he snickered.

"Kai, that'll be "PDA".

I said making air quotes with my fingers.

He rolled his eyes this time.

"Nah."

He shrugged it off. I shrugged letting it go, and laid down with him. We put the blanket on the ground so our bodies wouldn't get wet, and used the edges as warmth.

He pulled me in closer once we had the blanket set up perfectly.

"What are you doing!"

I stammered, my cheeks lighting up my a blush that people from a mile could see.

He smirked at me. He loved making me uncomfortable, in a good way.

"Sharing body heat, duh."

He scoffed like it was the most obvious thing ever.

"Okay."

I replied. He pulled me into his arms further. He was so arm in all of this cold weather. He was making the weather better.

He rubbed his nose against mine. This is usually what we did to show affection. We hadn't reached kissing yet. I took baby steps.

Before I knew it, a warm pair of lips touched mine.

My eyebrows disappeared into the hoodie once again from the shock of the kiss.

"You warm?"

He whispered to me.

I nodded rapidly. My phone went off with a vibrate. Using my cold hands that were on the verge of being frost bitten I pulled my phone out of my sweat pants pocket.

Mom:

I'm here. The car as it's heater waiting for you. Kai is welcome to come. ;)

I shook my head. My mom was trying to be cool.

"I'll take that offer."

He got up off of the red track. No red stains form where he had been on the track luckily.

I put my hands out, saying I needed help getting up. He put his hands right above my ribs and lifted me up like a child. He then quickly readjusted me in his arms to where he was carrying me in a bridal style. Once I was firm in his arms, he took off sprinting. He saw my moms car once he was out the gate for the track. He let me down next to the car door. Leaned down, and kissed me passionately as the rain slowly fell.

"I love you."

He told me.


	30. Chapter 30

So this is going to be a little different than your average one. I hope you like it.

-Y/N POV-

I worked at a small restaurant/bar, and it also above it, housed the ninja team. I had a tiny crush on one of the team members. It was Lloyd, it has a tiny one. His perfect blond hair, his emerald eyes. He kinda had a closed off personality. He was pretty close with the team, but not with the girl who just assisted, the manager PJ with the bar. I was just another girl to him. I sighed for the fifteenth time that night.

"Something wrong?"

PJ asked me, concerned.

I shrugged.

"Nope."

She looked at me for a minute, then let it go. I sat there and watched her polish the last tables. I wasn't too inspired to do anything right now, I had my mind on other things.

She started to flip the chairs up onto the tables, I ran over and started assisting. I had nothing better to do.

"Thanks Y/N."

PJ told me, smiling.

"Your-

I was cut off by the sound of the doorbell ringing.

"Sorry, we are closed."

I said to the person who I had my back to.

I turned around to see who it was and it was none other than Lloyd.

My face lit up in happiness. I didn't even realize that I was sprinting towards him and hugging him tightly. His emerald eyes met my e/c ones. I blushed then released him.

"So how was your day?"

I asked Lloyd. A grin evident on my face waiting for his answer.

"Meh."

He said putting his katana in its sheath. I bit my lip in worry. I hated it when he had a bad day because it made me feel bad.

"Do you want a drink?"

PJ asked, as she finished flipping the last that I dropped when I saw Lloyd.

"Nope."

He said, making his way towards the stair well. He started to march up the steps when,

"Wait, Y/N can make you a drink!"

PJ shouted. He turned around near the third step.

"She will?"

He asked, his stoic expression only faltering slightly.

"Yup!"

PJ shouted.

"Nope!"

I shouted. He slowly came back down the stairs and sat on one of he bar stools.

I sprinted up to PJ.

"PJ I have never mixed drinks before!"

I shouted frantically at her.

"Eh, you've seen me do it one thousand times Y/N. You can do it."

She shrugged. She threw the wet towel next to the sink and walked up the stairs. Leaving only me and Lloyd. I smiled nervously, I picked up liquor bottles. Colors brimmed up to the rim on various bottles. Sweat had now formed on my brow. I had never done this before! I shouted in my mind. Lloyd looked up at me and smirked.

My hands shaking, I picked up various bottles. Using all of the bottle, or half, or nearly a fourth of each bottle. I put them in the mixer, mixing the potentially toxic mixture up, and pouring it out.

I slid the glass cup over to him.

"I'll probably kill him."

I thought rolling my eyes.

After a few horrible moments, he said something.

"I like it."

He said nodding. He then proceeded to drink the rest of the glass. Slamming it down too hard. Nearly breaking it.

I winced at the sudden impact.

"Thanks."

He said with his voice slightly slurred.

Frick.

I just got him drunk. He took one of his katanas out of the sheath and used it as a cane.

I noticed this immediately, since he was leaving holes in the wooden floor that I would have to apologize to PJ for later. I threw the cup and the mixer in the sink.

"Wait Lloyd! Let me help you!"

I called after him. The katana was ripped out of the ground and wasn't reinserted so I take that as a yes. I sprinted up to the 3rd stair where he was with a lopsided grin spread across his face.

"Hi Y/Nnnnnnnn~"

He called to me, his speech was slurred heavily. I put his arm my shoulders and started heaving him up the stairs towards his room.

"Weeeeeee~"

He shouted as I heaved him up the stairs.

He stunk like alcohol. It would've permanently damaged my sense of smell.

I finally got to his room, nothing but moon light coming through the blinds.

I threw him down on his bed, and then I realized. His grip on my shoulders hadn't broken.

I squeaked as I was taken down onto the bed with him.

His fingers stroked my face.

"Your pretty~"

His breath being a solid cloud of alcohol.

"I gotta go to my own room Lloyd."

I whispered to him.

"Nope."

He replied, wrapping his arms around me tighter. I wasn't getting out of here.

Wait, did he call me pretty? It was probably the alcohol talking anyways. I shrugged it off. I noticed how his chest rose and fell, showing he was asleep. I made the best out my situation and went to sleep.

"Mornin"

A deep voice called to me. I was met by the blinding sunlight when I woke up.

"Good morning."

I replied. Wait. What happened.

I looked over to the other side of the bed. There was my crush, Lloyd.

I blushed.

He cleared his throat.

"Um, did I do anything to you?"

I laughed slightly.

"You call me beautiful, that was about it."

He sighed.

"Okay good, I've been wondering ever since I got up if I did anything to you."

I smiled at him. Silence hung in the air for a minute.

"Can I ask you a question?"

I asked Lloyd.

He nodded.

"Did you mean it?"

He sighed, running his fingers through his long blond hair.

"Might is well tell you. Yes, I've meant to tell you this for so long. I've loved you for a long time."

I smiled at him.

"I love you too."

His face lit up.

He planted a soft kiss on my lips. He tasted sweet even though he had alcohol the night before.

Thanks for reading!


	31. Chapter 31

Hey so I have HUGE standardized test the next

2 days. These are really important to me. Hope I do good on them! I really won't publish until Friday again I hope. Enjoy this.

-Y/N POV-

It had just been a normal day with the team. Until a text popped up on my phone screen. We had been watching "The Princess Bride." It was one of my favorites. We had been watching it since the team claimed none of them had ever seen it. All the guys on the team treated me as an equal, or a little sister. And I for one appreciated that. We were in the last of the movie were the infamous line "My name is Inigo Montoya, you killed my father prepared to die." When my phone made a sound signaling I had gotten a text. I picked up my phone from my lap. It was my mother. She had known I became a ninja. She never texted me unless something was wrong.

Ambrosia had been in the hospital for awhile now and we decided not to tell you, because you couldn't save Ninjago. I am sorry I kept this away from you. But, she had cancer. Osteosarcoma. She just died.

I read the last sentence, tears already on the verge of spilling out.

"No."

I mumbled.

Zane, who had the remote, paused the movie.

"Something wrong Y/N?"

Kai asked. Worry lacing his voice.

"No,no,no,no,no,no!"

I repeated, my voice volume increasing every time. I got up, dropped my phone and sprinted. I swung open the door to the hall full of bedrooms. Mine on the very end. The door was covered in crayon drawing from Lloyd, when he was younger. Those only made me sob harder. I slammed the door, locked it, and barely made it to my bed before breaking down completely.

"She can't be gone."

I cried, my knees hugged up against my chest. Tears streaming down my face at a rapid pace. She had given me her favorite stuffed animal when I left the house. A cat. I looked at it, smiling sadly, and hugging it tightly. Staining the fur of the plush cat with my tears. My sister was younger than me by 6 years. That never stopped us from being best friends. She always had that child like spirit shining in her eyes even when times got back. I bet she had the same look in her eyes, when she went to sleep for the last time. I crawled under the covers on my bed. Pulling my knees up to my chest again, having the plush cat pulled up to my chest as well. I softly sobbed. I heard the door knob twisting and ignored it. I would send anybody out who came in. This was personal. None of the team really knew about my personal life. I never really shared because I thought it wasn't something worth sharing. Ambrosia was a person, that I needed to share about. The door started clicking again. I looked up to see...

Cliff hanger boiiiii.


	32. Chapter 32

And you thought I wouldn't write until Friday. I'm evil for a cliffhanger and making you wait a day, I know. But at least it's only 1 day.

So, plot twist, I'm going to have a different ending for each of the ninja. Since you guys liked the one I did so much, I formulated this idea. I got the idea for Lloyd's first, so hence, him coming first.

-Y/N POV-

I heard the doorknob twisting once again. This time, it clicked open.

"Go away, please."

I whispered softly to the stranger who was at my door. I had yet to make eye contact with them. After I said this, nothing happened. The door softly clicked shut. I smiled, I wanted to be alone in my time of pain. Then suddenly the bed weighed down. I opened my eyes. Emerald eyes, and shaggy blond hair. Lloyd had entered my room.

"Look, I know you must be hurting right now."

He stated, playing with one his various strands of hair.

"Mmh."

I hummed, as I played with the paws of the plush kitten.

He sighed.

"I know how you feel."

This caught my attention.

I was silent, so he continued.

"When I had to banish my father to the cursed realm, that's the hardest thing I ever had to do."

I looked up at him. His face twisted up in pain, he was hurting himself by telling me this.

"I thought the hardest thing to do was listen to Jay talk."

I joked, trying to relieve the situation. I bet he had never told anybody about this.

He snickered slightly.

"You are right there."

He scouted closer to me on the bed.

"He was the man I aspire to be. He was evil, and so was I. He became good, so did I. He got banished to the cursed realm because of me. Because of me, Morro got out, and I couldn't fight his possession. You know how hard it is to tell someone about something they've never been through?"

He asked, tears brimming the edges of his emerald eyes.

"That's why I decided to come in here. To talk to you. Let it all out. You listened to me. I'll listen to you."

I looked up at him. This is the most vulnerable I had ever seen the savior of Ninjago ever be. Hurt swirled around in his eyes. Pain, the kind he had never been able to tell anybody, until now.

"Y'know, you guys were the same age."

He seemed taken back by this.

"She wanted to be an astronaut when she grew up, or a ninja. Mostly a Ninja."

I said slightly laughing through the tears that rolled down my cheeks.

"When I told her I became a ninja, she was the happiest I had ever seen her. Because, she knew there was hope for her to be like me. I don't know why she would want to be like me. Honestly, I'm not even that great. I invited you to leave, when I need your help in my time of hurting."

I choked out. I took a deep breath, sat up from the bed, now staring him straight in the eyes.

"My mother didn't tell me that she had ever been diagnosed with cancer. I wish she would have, but she did it so I could take care of Ninjago and not worry about Ambrosia."

The tears coming out at a more rapid pace.

"Ambrosia is the kind of person I aspire to be. She was always happy, and had the can do kind of attitude, even when times got bad. She was the happiest little ray of sunshine that I'll ever live to meet. And I'm glad to call her my sister. May she fly with the angels forever."

I whispered the last sentence because I had gotten so choked up.

"I'm sorry you have to see me like this."

I said wiping my face with my jacket sleeve.

"Sorry for what? Sorry for being human? Ambrosia would've been happy that you are talking. Sharing a problem with another person, is a really great way to handle one. And I'm glad to handle this one with you. Even though it's not a problem."

He said smiling. I could see streaks, on his face where tears had ran down it. I must've made him cry.

"You two would've been best friends."

I whispered.

"Are you calling me childish?"

He said acting all fake hurt.

I laughed. Truly laughing for the first time since her death.

"Nope, just the fact that you always seen the best in people. And she did that too."

He pulled one his various locks of hair behind his ear.

"Thanks. You have a really good heart."

He smiled.

I returned the smile.

"Thanks for being a listener Lloyd."

"Thanks for being a listener as well, Y/N. You're a really good one."

He leaned over and hugged me.

Wrapping his arms around me. I started softly sobbing.

"It's okay. Let it all out."

He mumbled to me.

I sobbed into his shirt.

She was gone.

Forever.


	33. Chapter 34

So here's the surprise, I'm going to write a full blown Lloyd x Reader book I am so friggin hyped.

-Y/N POV-

I heard the doorknob twisting open this time. I looked up from under my cover to see who it was.

It was Kai.

Hair stuck out in multiple places, a lopsided smile on his face. His amber eyes. He was perfect, but right now, nothing was perfect. Not even him.

He sat down on my bed, and wrapped his hands around my back.

"Kai."

"Hm?"

He asked, as he started stroking my hair.

"What do you want?"

I asked a little more bitterly than I should've.

"Do you wanna talk?"

He whispered.

I bit my lip. Just minutes ago my mother had texted me that my little sister, the light of my life had died. Tears pricked the edges of my eyes.

"Not really."

I said choking back a sob. Trying to stay strong in front of one of the strongest people I knew.

"Well, if you don't want to, I will."

He responded.

He started rubbing my back in a soothing motion.

"I lost both of my parents last year."

He started, sadness dripping from his words.

I tensed up. I had totally forgot about his parents. Him and Nya must've been in a rough place.

"Can you tell me about them?"

I whispered playing with the paws on the plush cat that my sister gave to me. Hoping I didn't push him over the edge.

"Sure."

He breathed out.

"My mother was the single kindness person I've ever met. And I'm not just saying that because I'm her son. Yet, she was fierce when she needed to be. She was the master of water. A cool tranquil element, she kept her cool unless necessary to lose it. She taught me how to apply hair gel. I'll never forget that one.

And-"

He said pausing.

"How to dance. She was the single best dance teacher I've ever had. And I've met Cole's dad. He's a professional. She had learned from her mother, so she taught me and Nya. Nya was a natural, I wasn't."

He said rubbing the back of his neck, while laughing.

"She was so patient with me, even though I thought about giving up."

I smiled at him. I looked into his eyes. The had a look of hurt in them. I felt bad about this, I basically reopened a wound because I couldn't talk.

"What about your dad?"

I said, swallowing my guilt.

He snickered.

"My Dad was the best. He was my role model. When they originally left, and left me in charge of Four Weapons. I wanted nothing more than to be like him. He had made weapons that had been praised for years. I never got as good as he was, and I never will. But, at least the blade on my sword was straight unlike previous attempts."

I laughed at this. He smiled at me.

"Yeah, I was pretty bad. When I found his last year, still alive and making weapons. I tried to attack him. I have no idea why. That man was my father. My biggest inspiration, and I tired to attack him. I feel so dumb for doing that."

He said, face palming.

"It's not your fault Kai."

I told him.

"And it's not your fault that Ambrosia died."

That was still a touchy subject.

"Yes it was."

I muttered under my breath, looking straight down. Breaking eye contact with Kai.

"What?"

He asked, sternly.

He put two fingers under my chin and tilted my head up to look at him. I had my eyes tightly shut. Because, I knew if I opened them. The dam would burst.

"Yes it was."

I said looking him in the eye. Then the dam broke.

"I could've used my element, or one of the teams elements to save her! But I did nothing! I was too wrapped up being a hero of Ninjago to even notice that my baby sister was dying!"

I ended shouting. A river of tears followed down my face. Staining my bed sheets.

"It's not your fault. There is nothing you can do it about it now."

He told me, reassuringly. He put his hand on my shoulder.

"I know."

I whispered back.

Then I hugged him.

She was gone.

And never coming back.

"She's gone."

I choked out, between sobs.

"I know."

Kai said as he hugged me tighter.

And I hope this was good.


	34. Chapter 35

I FEEL LIKE CRAP.

Just have to justify that.

If I wrote a Percy Jackson book similar to this, would you guys read?

And, I'm currently watching Ninjago rn so it's meant to be.

-Y/N POV-

Sizzling pain, banishment, how could you? These were my thoughts before the Earth's atmosphere came, quickly. My last thought before burning through the atmosphere was, home.

I lost conscious.

-flashback-

"How could you!"

My mother screeched at me. I winced.

"How could I what?"

I asked, not knowing what I had done.

"Why are you curious about their world! There is NOTHING done there for you!"

My father yelled at me.

Tears welled up in my eyes.

"You always told me to be curious."

I muttered. Apparently, they had heard me.

"ABOUT OUR CULTURE."

My father said slamming down his hands. I bit my lip, trying not to cry.

"You are banished. Never come back."

My mother said with a stone cold look.

I ran out, crying.

-present-

"Hey, Hey. Are you okay?"

An arm was shaking me out of my daze. I sat up, my eyes darted in several directions. My eyes caught a blond haired boy.

I could feel my eyes sparkle in amusement, he was human.

"Your human?"

I said with excitement lacing my voice.

He laughed sheepishly, and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Uh yeah."

He smiled.

I sat up and took in my surroundings. Buildings reaching the sky, a park across the street with children scattering in it, a big beautiful blue sky.

"And this is Earth?"

I asked eagerly.

"Uh-huh".

He answered with a lopsided grin.

"It's beautiful."

I said in awe.

He swept a piece of hair behind his ear and looked where I was looking.

"Yeah, I guess your right."

He said breathing out.

"Well,"

I said as I sprang to my feet.

Then I immediately feel back down.

"Nope."

I said in defeat.

"Are you alright?"

The guy asked. His emerald eyes yelled worried at me.

"I think my ankle is sprained."

I said, rubbing the spot that hurt.

"Well, let me take you to the shop and fix you up."

He said as he offered his hand to me.

"Sure."

I said as he took my hand, lifted me up, and slung me into his arms in all one motion.

"Wow."

I said resting in his arms.

"It's necessary that you don't put weight on that okay?"

He told me, as we started walking through town.

"Or, is it that you just want to carry me?"

I smirked to him. A blush exploded across his face.

"I think it's the first reason."

He muttered as we crossed the street. His eyes darted both ways, then he sped walked across.

"It think it's the latter."

I said again.

"Whatever."

He said rolling his eyes. He obviously knew I was right.

He swung open the door to a tiny tea shop that was called steeper wisdom.

"Hey there you are!"

The ginger from behind the counter called.

"Yep, I'm here."

He called back to him.

"Hiii!"

I waved to the guy behind the counter.

"I'm Y/N! What's your name?"

I asked the guy.

"Oh, so your name is Y/N. You'll tell Jay, but you won't tell me."

The guy who was carrying me grumbled.

"You never asked."

I replied simply.

He huffed.

"What's your name?"

I said poking him in the chest.

"My name is Lloyd. I'm sure you've heard of me. I'm the green ninja."

He said triumphantly.

I shrugged.

"Never heard of you."

He looked defeated. He walked me behind the counter, through a row of hanging beads and into the back.

"This is the rest of the Ninja team".

he said gesturing to the rest of the people in the

room.

"Sup."

One of them said. None of the rest of them paid any attention to me.

He sat me up on a table and started getting sports tape down to wrap my ankle.

"Your hot."

I said laying down looking at him.

"He stopped forming bringing the sports tape down from a high shelf and almost dropped it.

"Uh, Thanks."

He said as he re-gripped the tape and started wrapping.

"All done."

He said smiling proudly at his work.

"Thank you."

I said as I sat up and gave him a peck on the cheek.

He paused for a moment.

"Let me take you somewhere."

He said suddenly.

"Okay."

I said, not knowing why I was running off with Lloyd somewhere.

He grabbed my hand, and took off tanning through the tea shop.

He dodged people and ran out the door.

He stopped, taking a breath. Then silence.

Around him swirled green energy, then a dragon formed.

"Oh wow!"

I said as I took his hand and climbed on.

"This is the best feeling ever!"

I said as he swooped up into the air. Swirling through clouds, doing tricks.

Then he started going towards the ground. It was a big empty field of grain.

"This is beautiful."

I smiled.

"Isn't it?"

He said as the dragon dissolved.

"Where'd it go?"

I asked sadly.

He chuckled.

"Don't worry, he'll be back later."

He told me. I nodded in understanding. He offered his hand to me, which I took, and we walked through the field.

He stopped when we were half way through.

"I've been meaning to tell you something since I met you this afternoon."

He said twiddling his thumbs.

"What is it?"

I asked.

"I love you. You came into my world abruptly, and I enjoyed it. I love you in every single way."

He said breathing out.

I was speech less. I had no words.

I just leaned over to him.

And kissed him.

I hope this doesn't suck


	35. Chapter 36

HA

I didn't even think I would update this for awhile up h e r e I a m

ENJOY

-Y/N POV-

My boyfriend was the green ninja. We was abnormally tall, and I was abnormally short. I had met him a few years ago shortly before I came part of the team. I have loved him since the moment I met him. I secretly had a thing for for tall guys. (But he didn't know that) That wasn't the only thing that I liked about him. He had emerald eyes that I could stare in for days. The told a story. A new one everyday. His platinum blond hair looked great anytime, even if it was drenched with sweat, Devourer guts, or it was just fine, it was beautiful. And his personality. I loved him. His personality was childish but he acted strong when he needed to. And deep down, he was scared, I knew that, and I helped him through it.

Right now, he wasn't helping me too much.

He had my gi above his head, taunting me with it.

I jumped up to get it.

And missed.

My element wasn't wind so I was in no such luck.

"Little short?"

Lloyd offered.

I just gave him a look.

"Your abnormally tall Lloyd Garmadon. Now give me back my gi before I have to hurt you."

I snapped my fingers and orange spinning rings appeared around my hand. I had the power of magic. (DOCTOR STRANGE MUCH)

He smirked down at me.

"Try me."

I made stepping steps with my magic and went to get it.

When he simply put it lower, behind his back.

I growled in frustration. The platform I was standing on disappeared and I fell. Lloyd did no use to help me as I fell.

"See ya later shortie!"

He waved to me, with my gi in his hand, as he walked out of the room.

"YOU'RE SUCH A GREAT BOYFRIEND!"

I yelled after him.

"I KNOW!"

He yelled back. I face palmed and groaned.

Why did I pick the difficult one?

I trudged out of my room, gi-less, and went into the main room.

Lloyd was standing there, with my gi in his hand, talking to Kai.

"Now's My chance."

I told myself. I slowly crept up behind him, Kai acknowledged me with a simple blink, and I launched myself after the desired piece of clothing.

He yanked it up as soon as I almost had it.

"Gotcha."

He said, standing over the groaning mess I was.

"I dove face first into the floor. Can you please just let me have it back?"

I pleaded. He leaned down to me, the gi was at his waist, where I could reach it. He planted a kiss on my nose, which hurt from the wood.

And he said.

"Nope."

As he yanked the gi up out of my reach. Again.

"Whyyyyyy."

I asked. Kai chuckled in the background. I sent him a glare that would scare the Over-Lord because he promptly stopped.

I got up from the ground, brushed myself off, and scanned the area. I needed a high object which I could launch myself off of and climb onto him, and get it. He leaned against the couch.

Perfect

I snuck over there using a portal I summoned, and came out where I was right behind him.

I launched myself onto him, and crawled up him.

"On different terms, I'd be enjoying this."

Lloyd announced. I blushed, but kept climbing. His arm was high up in the air, and I made my way to his head. I sat on top of his head, and reached for his arms. I was too short.

Damn.

"Please get off my head babe."

He told me.

"Please give me my gi and I'll get off."

I answered. I felt a hand pull on my shirt, and pluck me off of Lloyd. It was his other hand.

"How?"

I questioned.

He shrugged.

"I'm tired, I'm going to bed."

He yawned, and walked down the hall to his bedroom.

And locked the door.

I banged on the door.

"Let me in Garmadon!"

I growled at the door frame.

"Nope."

He said popping the p.

I used my magic to break the lock. I turned the door, the knob didn't move.

It was still locked.

Shouldn't of showed him some basic magic and where I stored my books. I punched the door.

"I WILL GET IT!"

I yelled.

"Sure you will!"

He offered sarcastically. I stormed off to my room to find the spell. I flipped through all of my books as the night dragged on. I finally found the right spell, grumbled some cuss words because it was an EASY spell to break, and went back to his door. Right before I started my spell, I had an idea. I ran to the kitchen, got a glass, and filled it up with water.

I ran back to his door, performed the spell, and analyzed the room. I saw my gi clenched in his sleeping hand. I cast a spell for a platform high above his bed, where my head would be touching the celling. His room had a high celling. I cast a spell and my gi flew to me.

Yes

I smirked.

I poured the cup of water down on him. He instantly woke up to here me yell

"WHO'S THE TALL ONE NOW FUCKER."


	36. chapter 37 (05-18 16:47:10)

Heyyy I'm not dead but I've had a lot of crap lately to do. And guess what? It's summer! MORE WRITING

-Y/N POV-

Me and Lloyd had been dating for a few month now, and it was great honestly. Me and Lloyd loved each other so much, it was just so nice. Our shared apartment was decorated with tiny plastic tiny dinosaurs, and childish stuff it was hilarious. We weren't what 22 year olds were supposed to be in the eyes of society.

Today we were going to meet Kai at a coffee shop in down town Ninjago.

We were walking hand and hand down the sidewalk to the small coffee shop that was on the corner. In all honesty, I was probably going to order hot chocolate. Coffee was a little too much caffeine for me. Lloyd would follow in suit. We both loved hot chocolate.

"You know what's a good show?"

I asked him as he entered the coffee shop.

"What?"

He asked.

"Young Justice."

I smirked as we spotted Kai across the coffee shop. The smell of coffee overloaded my senses. I went up to the register and ordered two hot chocolates and two cookies.

I paid and went and found my seat across the table from Kai. Him and Lloyd were already talking up a storm.

"I finally let Jay date Nya."

I snickered as I sat down. Kai was too protective of Nya even though Nya protected herself.

"You have no room to laugh Y/N. Your house has cat posters on the wall."

I rolled my eyes. He always thought it was dumb how he decorated my apartment with Lloyd.

Jay came over once and racked all of my tiny dinosaurs off my desk.

And replaced them with bigger ones.

Jay was my favorite brother beside Lloyd of course.

That's why I was kinda disappointed when Lloyd said we were meeting Kai. I'd rather meet Jay and talk comics and plastic dinosaurs. The hot chocolates and cookies arrived.

"You seriously didn't get coffee at a coffee shop?"

Kai asked raising his scared eyebrow.

"So? Sue my Smith."

I said taking a bite out of my warm cookie.

"Man."

Lloyd said while stretching.

"My legs are sooooo sore."

He complained as he reached for his drink.

"Why?"

Kai asked, as he picked up his coffee cup.

Me and Lloyd exchanged glances.

He turned to his side and spit coffee everywhere.

"Oh my First Spinjitzu Master, did you guys? You know."

He said making gestures with his hands.

"Did you do the frickle frackle?"

He asked eagerly.

My face turned to a frown.

"What no! We went to this huge trampoline park yesterday. It was so much fun!"

I exaggerated.

"Yeah."

Lloyd added.

"We jumped for hours! We showed each other backflips, front flips, side flips. We played the usual trampoline games. It was a lot of fun."

He finished.

Kai just sat down his coffee cup.

"You guys are so childish."

I grinned at Lloyd. He grinned back.

"We know."

He answered for me.

After Kai scolded us for being 4, we walked back to our apartment.

I put up the keys.

"I love you even thought you are childish Y/N."

He said leaning down to me.

"The same here Lloyd."

Our lips met.

"You taste like hot chocolate."

We said at the same time.

"JINX!"

We shouted at the same time.

And I hope you liked this.


	37. chapter 38

Heyyy I'm not dead but I've had a lot of crap lately to do. And guess what? It's summer! MORE WRITING

-Y/N POV-

Me and Lloyd had been dating for a few month now, and it was great honestly. Me and Lloyd loved each other so much, it was just so nice. Our shared apartment was decorated with tiny plastic tiny dinosaurs, and childish stuff it was hilarious. We weren't what 22 year olds were supposed to be in the eyes of society.

Today we were going to meet Kai at a coffee shop in down town Ninjago.

We were walking hand and hand down the sidewalk to the small coffee shop that was on the corner. In all honesty, I was probably going to order hot chocolate. Coffee was a little too much caffeine for me. Lloyd would follow in suit. We both loved hot chocolate.

"You know what's a good show?"

I asked him as he entered the coffee shop.

"What?"

He asked.

"Young Justice."

I smirked as we spotted Kai across the coffee shop. The smell of coffee overloaded my senses. I went up to the register and ordered two hot chocolates and two cookies.

I paid and went and found my seat across the table from Kai. Him and Lloyd were already talking up a storm.

"I finally let Jay date Nya."

I snickered as I sat down. Kai was too protective of Nya even though Nya protected herself.

"You have no room to laugh Y/N. Your house has cat posters on the wall."

I rolled my eyes. He always thought it was dumb how he decorated my apartment with Lloyd.

Jay came over once and racked all of my tiny dinosaurs off my desk.

And replaced them with bigger ones.

Jay was my favorite brother beside Lloyd of course.

That's why I was kinda disappointed when Lloyd said we were meeting Kai. I'd rather meet Jay and talk comics and plastic dinosaurs. The hot chocolates and cookies arrived.

"You seriously didn't get coffee at a coffee shop?"

Kai asked raising his scared eyebrow.

"So? Sue my Smith."

I said taking a bite out of my warm cookie.

"Man."

Lloyd said while stretching.

"My legs are sooooo sore."

He complained as he reached for his drink.

"Why?"

Kai asked, as he picked up his coffee cup.

Me and Lloyd exchanged glances.

He turned to his side and spit coffee everywhere.

"Oh my First Spinjitzu Master, did you guys? You know."

He said making gestures with his hands.

"Did you do the frickle frackle?"

He asked eagerly.

My face turned to a frown.

"What no! We went to this huge trampoline park yesterday. It was so much fun!"

I exaggerated.

"Yeah."

Lloyd added.

"We jumped for hours! We showed each other backflips, front flips, side flips. We played the usual trampoline games. It was a lot of fun."

He finished.

Kai just sat down his coffee cup.

"You guys are so childish."

I grinned at Lloyd. He grinned back.

"We know."

He answered for me.

After Kai scolded us for being 4, we walked back to our apartment.

I put up the keys.

"I love you even thought you are childish Y/N."

He said leaning down to me.

"The same here Lloyd."

Our lips met.

"You taste like hot chocolate."

We said at the same time.

"JINX!"

We shouted at the same time.

And I hope you liked this.


	38. chapter 39

Heyyyyyy.

-Y/N POV-

Since I was trying to be a nice girlfriend, I was going to make Lloyd cookies.

I didn't realize how much of a challenge it would be.

At first, he just sat on the couch, happily reading StarFarer, enjoying each other's presence.

Then he got bored of the comic book he adored so much.

I was mixing up the second batch of cookies. The first batch was in the fridge, cooling.

I was using a spatula and stirring everything when my hair was lifted off the back of my neck and was littered with kisses.

I blushed furiously, but didn't give Lloyd the time of day, and kept stirring.

"Whatcha doing?"

He purred into my ear.

I elbowed him in stomach with my hand that was holding the bowl.

"Making cookies for you."

I replied, putting my hand back on the bowl.

"Come spend time with me."

He pleaded.

I raised my eyebrows, then went back to stirring.

"Nope. I started this project, and I'll finish it."

I answered, adding the chocolate chips and stirring the batter again.

He groaned. He rested his head on my back and wrapped his arms around me.

"I will take you away."

He told me.

"If you get the cookie dough out of the fridge, I'll let you eat some."

I offered. My boyfriend was like 7 at heart. So when somebody offered cookie dough, he took it without hesitation.

He ran to the fridge, opened it, scanned the fridge for a minute, and couldn't find it.

"Where is it?"

He whined.

"Second shelf, blue bowl, kitten."

I replied as I got cookie sheets out.

He grinned and pulled it out.

He brought it over to me and pulled the plastic wrap off.

And grabbed a handful of it.

With his huge, unclean hands.

"Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon!"

I scolded him.

He shrugged and continued to bite out of the ball of cookie dough.

I took the bowl from him.

"No more for you."

I said as I walked to find the parchment paper.

"Whhhy."

He complained.

"Because salmonella is a thing."

I said as I used a spoon to make balls of cookie dough, and throw them onto the baking sheet.

"Screw salmonella."

He said walking towards me.

He grabbed another big clump of dough.

"Salmonella is gonna screw you, and I'm gonna hurt you, if you don't stop. I want some actual baked cookies."

I answered.

He shrugged and continued to eat.

He reached his hand near the bowl of cookie dough I was using, and I popped the back of his hand with my spoon.

He swiftly pulled back his hand.

"Y/Nnnnmmm."

He whined.

"Llllllloyd."

I copied his actions.

He just groaned.

He walked away. I smirked. I won. I would have actual cookies.

I felt something heavy hit my back and explode on impact. I turned around to see a grinning Lloyd, and flour covering my back, and the ground.

"Lloyd!"

I laughed. It was hard trying to stay serious.

He ran and snatched a ball of cookie dough.

"Ha Ha."

He taunted.

I picked up the remains of the bag of flour and threw it at him.

He was covered in the front with flour.

I doubled over laughing.

He got a handful of cookie dough, and advanced towards me.

"What are you doing?"

I asked backing up. I backed up into the counter.

I was trapped.

He took the big ball of cookie dough, and smeared it on my face.

"Garmadon!"

I yelled through the cookie dough.

He leaned close to me.

"I think you have a spot right here. Let me get that."

He leaned closer and kissed me.

We both tasted of cookie dough.

It was sweet.

Literally.

"Clean this mess up today."

Sensei Wu said walking through the kitchen and onto the deck of the Bounty.

Lloyd groaned because he had probably seen everything, and I laughed.

And I hope you liked that.


	39. Chapter 40

Have you guys seen the new season 9 trailer? I'm freaking hyped.

Remember, requests are OPEN.

-Y/N POV-

In me and my boyfriend's shared apartment, we had an office chair. My laptop and office chair was in our living room back across from the couch.

I was on my laptop doing business, as in business, I mean Club Penguin. Best game ever. I entered a room, and my internet was being super slow. So I grabbed the edge of my desk, and spun around in my office chair.

My office chair was old, so, it naturally squeaked when I spun in it. My boyfriend, Lloyd, was laid across our couch watching a movie. Spider-Man Homecoming, my favorite movie. (Sorry if you don't like it. Also, Happy Early Birthday to Tom Holland)

The credits started rolling, when I spun around and saw it. I was spinning really fast by now, the squeak of the chair intensified.

"Babe."

Lloyd groaned from the couch.

"Yeah?"

I shouted from my squeaking chair.

"Can you quit kitten?"

He asked softly.

"I'm having fun."

I complained.

"Well, it's hurting my ears. I like hearing the end credits."

He answered.

I said nothing back and continued to spin in my chair. A few seconds later my chair came to a halting stop.

I looked up to see my boyfriend, in his Nirvana shirt, jeans, and converse. A pissed look written across his handsome features. He had his left hand in his blond bangs raised up in exasperation.

"You didn't quit."

He deadpanned.

I smiled up at him.

"Nope."

I answered.

He scooped me up from the chair and pulled me close.

Then he proceeded to swing his arms and throw me onto the couch.

I'm glad he didn't miss. That could've ended bad.

I groaned from the couch.

He came and joined me.

"I'm going to blast that chair later."

He grumbled.

I was laid across the couch.

He laid on top of me.

And started kissing passionately.

How could he ever be mad at me?

As the kissing got more intense, I squirmed under his weight. It was my sign to tell him, he weighed more than me.

He didn't take it.

And didn't stop kissing.

So I got my hands out of his hair, and trailed down to his chest.

And pushed him into the floor.

"Babe what was that for?"

He groaned.

I was laughing so hard on the couch I was crying.

"Are you okay?"

I asked between laughs.

"Yeah, but why did you push me?"

He questioned, looking up at me.

I leaned over the side of the couch, and looked at him.

"Because your heavy."

I stated blankly.

"You could've said something."

He complained.

"I tried."

I said shrugging.

He groaned.


	40. chapter 41

Heyy camp is over.

-Y/N POV-

I cradled my boyfriend in my arms. Blood smeared across his perfect features.

-a few hours before-

It had been the final battle. My boyfriend limped up to the top of the tallest building in Ninjago. The overlord stood above him as a dragon. Darkness looked over Ninjago. I was watching from the dragon with my boyfriend's uncle and his mother.

"He has become the ultimate Spinjitzu master." His mother informed us.

He was dueling with the Overlord, yelling at him. The huge dragon the possessed his father looming over him.

He was swallowed by the dragon, and came out. He destroyed the dragon spreading light throughout Ninjago.

When the last of the Overlord was being killed, the dragon wiped out his leg. Knocking my boyfriend off of his golden dragon.

The golden dragon turned to mist and blew away. Lloyd controlled the dragon, he had no control. He was panicking.

The scene played out in slow motion in front of me.

My boyfriend of a year, plummeting down nearly 20 stories.

Then being stomped by pavement.

The scene couldn't have tortured me or my soul more.

He hit the pavement with a hard smack.

I let out an ear piercing scream as my boyfriend hit.

"Fly down there!"

I demanded his uncle. He controlled the dragon, and flew it down there.

He got close enough to the ground when I threw myself off the dragon. I rolled when I hit so I didn't damage myself. A ran over the broken pavement. Bits of concrete sticking out trying to hurt and prevent me from getting to my boyfriend.

I finally made it all the way through the rubble to find him.

Blood starting to pool around his sides.

It looked like he hadn't moved.

"Lloyd!"

I cried out as I sprinted the final distance to him.

He didn't move.

I ran as hard as I could, I slid down while running to I could end up next to him.

It ripped my jeans and cut my knees open.

I didn't care.

-present-

I picked up the bloody and broken man that was my boyfriend.

"Lloyd."

I whispered to him.

His eyelids slowly fluttered open.

"Y/N?"

He asked.

I nodded.

"Shhhh. Save your breath. Help will come soon."

I hugged him tightly.

He lifted up his arm, probably broken or fractured, and wiped the tears off of my face.

"Lloyd, you romantic."

I said smiling through the tears I didn't even realize I cried.

His blood pooling out at a more rapid rate.

"Lloyd, you're bleeding to death."

I whispered. I had a hard time saying the last word.

"That's not important right now kitten. Will you sing to me?"

He asked.

I looked down to him.

He cracked a smile up at me.

His teeth stained in blood. He had some blood smeared across his perfect features.

I started crying again.

"Please kitten. For me."

He asked. His voice sounding raspy.

I nodded trying to quit the tears coming out.

"What song?"

I choked out.

"You know. My favorite."

He told me as I held his hand and played with his fingers. I laid him back in my arms with his head resting against my shoulder.

"You are my sunshine."

I started singing. Tears streaming down my cheeks at an even more rapid pace than before.

"My only sunshine."

I saw the others running to us from a distance.

"You make me happy."

Kai was leading the pack. Sprinting at a rapid pace.

"When skies are gray."

Lloyd smiled up at me. I remembered a few months ago when we stayed inside and watched it rain one day.

"You'll never know dear."

Kai screamed something at me. I couldn't hear anything. It was just me and Lloyd.

"How much I love."

I remembered our first kiss. A sunny picnic he took me on.

He shut his eyes.

Lloyd's chest was rising and falling less.

"Please don't take my sunshine away."

I sang.

The rise and fall in his chest quit.

I cradled my dead boyfriend in my arms. Silently crying.

Okay, I'll admit I cried while writing this.


	41. Chapter 42

This kinda reflects my mood tbh

Warning!- deals with abuse and some blood. Also cussing.

-Y/N POV-

"That hurt you son of a bitch..."

I muttered through my gritted teeth.

"What?"

He hissed out. A bleeding red haze pouring out of his eyes.

Something had possessed him.

Again.

He had just slapped me, and he used his powers.

He lit is hand on fire and lashed me.

Leaving a burned bloody cut fresh.

My blood dripping onto the carpet of our shared apartment.

The nice white plush carpet me and Lloyd had picked. We took off our shoes and held hands and wiggled our toes in the fluffy white carpet that we both loved.

"I said that hurt!"

I snapped.

His head craned back to my face. The red haze surrounding his eyes.

He smiled sickly.

"Did it? You're so pathetic! I knew it when I moved into this place and you cried when you stubbed your toe!"

He yelled at me.

My tears brimming the edge of my eyes.

Like a dam just waiting to burst.

The day it happened I was walking around the apartment we'd put so much hard work into and slammed my pinky toe into the door frame. I immediately started crying. Lloyd was there in seconds, cradling me. Telling me it was okay kitten.

"Are you going to cry now?"

He offered. His voice coming out like nails running against a chalk board. My ears could be bleeding.

I remember waking up in bed next to him the first time. Sun streaming through the blinds, lighting up his perfect hair. His eyes crept open, meeting mine. He pulled me close to him.

"Good morning."

He whispered even though we were completely alone.

"Lloyd. Reject him!"

I screamed at the monster in front of me that was torturing my soul.

"Lloyd? Let me think of him. Oh yeah. He's gone. No wonder that nobody likes you. You're such a crybaby and way too attached to Lloyd."

He grinned down at me.

I reached up and grabbed the back of his blond hair and pulled him down for a kiss.

Like breaking the spell in the movies.

But it didn't.

He pushed me back into the kitchen wall roughly.

"I wish you were never born."

He breathed down my neck. He pulled a large knife out of the cutting block.

I bolted upstairs to our shared room and fumbled with the phone. I dialed the number I knew best.

"Hey, Y/N what's up?"

It was Kai's voice. Something better to hear than my own pathetic one and or Lloyd's.

"Lloyd. He's been. Possessed."

I choked out while I could hear the pun ding footsteps coming up the stairs.

"By what?"

He frantically asked.

The door was flung open to reveal the man I had been running away from.

He launched himself toward me.

I narrowly dodged the knife coming at me. And ran across the room and down the stairs.

Leaving the phone upstairs. I was surely dead. I ran and hid in one of our closest behind everything and prayed to the First Spinjitzu Master.

The door swung open and the light flashed on.

The door was swung shut with an enormous force.

It could've ripped it off the hinges.

I sat there and silently cried.

The glass sounded like it had been shattered. Voices were heard.

Kai's yelling at his younger brother. Jay cracking jokes. Zane saying the statistics. Cole rubbing his fist together and cracking his knuckles. Nya loudly yelling about where I was.

I emerged from the closest. The ninja weren't far.

I was suddenly tugged on the collar.

I screamed.

A cold hand clamped over my mouth.

Hot, salty tears continuing.

"Hey, it's okay. It's me."

Nya reassured me.

I sat in her arms and silently cried.

Sound.

If I made a sound he could fight me.

The house went silent for a long time.

Nobody said anything. No fighting sounds.

A blond man emerged the corner. I tried to sink into Nya and hide myself. He kept advancing.

His eyes the emerald they had always been but without the haze. The haze flashbacks playing out in my head.

"I missed you Kitten."

He whispered in a completely silent house.

And I let out the sobs and attached myself to him.

I didn't want to ever let go.

Not again.

After those 4 years with the haze.

Never again.

-yeah I know this is weird-

I've been in an odd place lately.


	42. Chapter 43

And have been meaning to write some Zane but haven't been motivated.

Warning!- this has cutting in it and depressed themes. If you do not like skip this chapter.

( )= me making notes and telling you your wonderful.

-Y/N POV-

And I thought yesterday was the worst day ever. Nothing can compare to today.

I had been beat in training by Kai multiple times today.

That hurt.

Nobody noticed how it took me awhile to stand out.

As long as you stand up nobody will notice.

My mother had called me today missing my birthday yesterday and screeching at me. Yelling absurd things about me becoming a Ninja and how I didn't know any of these people and I was going to get myself killed.

But what if I got to myself first?

The mind was a poisonous thing. People influencing it doesn't really help the dark thoughts and the voice screaming in my head.

"You're not good enough!"

(This isn't true to you readers. You're all amazing)

"You're too fat."

(You're beautiful any size)

"Just end it."

(Never end it. Seek some help.)

I stumbled to my room after eating barely anything at lunch today. The voice tells me the secret is to just be empty.

(That's not the truth.)

I softly clicked the door shut. They are probably talking about how I didn't eat or haven't smiled truly in awhile.

I pocketed a small knife from the kitchen while everybody was training today. I don't think anybody noticed. Maybe Zane did but he's got P.I.X.A.L to worry about. Not me. I'm not anybody's problem but my own.

(Always seek help. There's always somebody for you out there.)

I rolled up my long sleeves of my dark colored training gi. There was several bruises from having impressionable skin and the guys being stronger than I was. I rolled it up to about my elbow and took the tiny blade out of my pocket and placed the cover of the blade on my nightstand.

I examined the blade, I could see my reflection in the blade. I frowned. I didn't like the way I appeared.

(You are beautiful)

I took the tiny knife with a trembling hand and made the cuts. A deep gash with rust colored blood oozing out of it since it had oxygen in it.

It continued to trickle even staining my pants. I winced slightly as it continued dripping.

But it didn't hurt.

I moved down a few centimeters and cut again.

This time not wincing at all. The pain was numb and so was I.

I made 3 more cuts down below it to have a total of 5 gashes on my arm. I rolled down my sleeve and let it absorb the blood as I rolled up my other sleeve. I made the first cut when I heard a knock at my door. I was mid cut and couldn't just quit mid cut.

"Just a minute!"

I called to whoever was at the door.

They knocked again. This time more impatiently.

"I'm coming!"

As I started rolling down my sleeve.

The door was thrown open to reveal Zane.

"What are you doing in here Y/N?"

Zane questioned me.

I laughed it off nervously like nothing happened.

If he caught me I could be kicked off the team.

"Why do you appear to have severe cuts on your arms and have that knife. Have you been cutting yourself?"

Zane asked raising an eyebrow.

"Whaaat. Nope. Not me."

I delivered worse than expected. My nervous tone must've gave me away because he advanced towards me and grabbed my arm.

I yelped loudly as he pulled back my sleeve to reveal 5 fresh cuts.

Zane lifted his hand off of my bloody sleeve.

My blood staining the metal on his hand.

But he didn't care.

"Why?"

He whispered.

"Because. I've been treated horribly. My mother think everyday I'm going to get killed. I get beat up bad in training to the point where I spit up blood and Sensei doesn't notice. Because-"

Zane cut me off.

"When did this start?"

He said examining the wounds.

"Just today."

I mumbled.

"I didn't think anybody would notice because I think nobody cares."

I said on the verge of tears.

"I care!"

Zane yelled.

I looked up to meet his icy eyes that had tears pricked on the edges of them.

"I care..."

Zane repeated.

"I didn't think you did."

I whispered in the completely silent room.

The leaned in and his lips met mine.

They were cold as ice.

And it was just what I needed.

As soon as we broke off he pulled me into a tight hug.

"Let's get you cleaned up."


	43. chapter 44

-Y/N POV-

Nya had put all of this lotion on my legs and insisted it has to dry before I could put my denim shorts back on.

"Nyaaaaaa."

I whined.

"I can't just walk around the Bounty with no pants on!"

I added.

"Sure you can. The guys are training right now. They won't see you. I'm sure of it. And plus, you have a nice ass."

I blushed. It was a compliment coming from my best friend, and I usually didn't get compliments about my ass.

"Well I'm going to lock myself in the basement and play some Super Smash Bros."

I huffed. Ignoring the previous comment.

"Smash Bros?"

Nya said wriggling her eyebrows suggestively. She knew I had a crush on Lloyd and would always bother me about it. Lloyd was too stoic and not interested to notice me. I was a stuttering mess around the big hunk. I was a mess anytime but you get it.

"Whatever."

I stormed away to below deck where we kept our old video game consoles. The Wii U happened to be down there. Our Switch was upstairs in the living room. I crept down below being careful not to make a noise to I wouldn't be noticed. I switched on the lights and latched the door shut and locked it. None of the boys were competent enough to unlock the door and the latch.

Hopefully.

I laid my shorts out on our sofa because I wasn't about to sit in just my underwear on the sofa. That was beneath me.

The lotion needed to dry for 30 minutes so I started the timer on my phone and switched on the console. I unplugged it and sat down on top of the shorts. I'm sure the boys have sat on this in just their underwear before but I wasn't them.

I started playing team matches online.

We went into sudden death. My hands shaking with my grasp on the controller.

I hadn't noticed that the latch and lock had been blown off the door and a person walked in.

"Impressive."

A low voice commented.

I let out a high pitched shriek. When I turned around and saw who it was.

Lloyd.

"Lloyd."

I squeaked out.

"What are you doing down here?"

I asked twirling a piece of my hair. I had a death grip on the shorts I was sitting on. He advanced towards me.

"Wait!"

I shouted out. Waving my hands rapidly.

"What?"

He said rolling his eyes.

He was a few feet from rounding the corner. And coming into full view and seeing me without my shorts on.

Why did I listen to damn Nya!

"You can't come over here!"

I said overly flustered.

He sighed.

"Why?"

He asked me.

"Because I've got a surprise!"

I uttered out too fast.

He shrugged.

"Okay."

I was going to hate myself after this.

"Turn around and close your eyes."

I taunted.

I'm going to hate myself.

Like a smart person I should've just put on my shorts and slipped out but alas I'm not.

He turned around.

"I'll tap on your shoulder when I'm ready."

-Lloyd's POV-

The girl that trained with us sometimes and was Nya's best friend. Y/N. I had a small crush on her and I could tell she had a huge one on me. She was a stuttering, blushing, mess around me and I found it adorable.

I turned around when she instructed me to.

"I'll tap on your shoulder when I'm ready."

She informed me.

I nodded to myself. The surprise was probably going to be something adorable. Knowing her.

She tapped my shoulder and I turned around and opened my eyes.

I had to stop my nose bleed as my hand flew to my nose. Blood flooded to my cheeks.

She grinned up at me.

"You like what you see?"

She taunted. She didn't have any pants on and a pretty tight shirt that showed off all of her features.

She was practically perfect.

I nodded swiftly still holding my hand to my nose.

"Good."

She said inching closer to me.

"Because I like what I see."

She purred. It was like she was under a spell. This was completely different behavior than I had ever seen in her.

And I liked it.

"Oh do you?"

I asked with a smirk.

She nodded and looked up to.

She trailed her tiny fingers upon my jawline. She then got on her tip toes and kissed my lips. It was soft and sweet.

And I wanted more.

But she walked past me. Towards the door.

"Wait! Please put on your shorts!"

I called out.

She turned to me with her shorts still in hand.

"Because I'm the only one who should see you like that."

I added.

She smirked.

"Also. You have a nice ass."

She turned around and became the stuttering mess I loved her as.

"T-thanks."

She mumbled and walked out. With her shorts on.

I hope you enjoyed!


	44. Chapter 45

Key-

y/b/n- your boyfriend's name

~flashback~

Cole looked through his transparent hands and sighed.

"I'm a ghost."

He felt like collapsing to his knees and crying. He was a ghost.

He and the guys walked slowly back to the ship. Cole dragging his feet along the way but it didn't make any different. Everything his feet were supposed to hit something he just went through it.

They reached the Bounty and he walked in.

His girlfriend turned around. H/c swooshing around in a wave as she turned to me.

Y/N.

Cole had completely forgotten about you. He was too busy sulking. There was no back up plan to go to now. L

She turned around and smiled at him walked towards him. He walked towards her, and they met, he walked straight through her and all the way down his hall to his bedroom.

Without a word to his girlfriend of a year.

Y/N placed her hands on her hips.

"Why is he in such a bad mood? And why is he a ghost?"

She asked. Jay chuckled lightly trying to light the mood.

"We got caught in Yang's Hauntied Temple trying to get the Scroll of Airjitzu. And you get turned into a ghost if you're not out in time. We all made it out. Cole dropped the Scroll and retrieved it. Ergo, turning into a ghost."

Jay finished. Y/N had her shirt hem scrunched up in a ball in her hand.

"That explains it."

She mumbled and paced down the hall towards her boyfriend's room.

She lightly knocked on the door using their secret knock.

The secret knock was the one from Frozen of course.

It was the movie Cole took you to see when you became girlfriend and boyfriend.

"Go away Y/N."

Cole called from the other side of the door.

"Cole, can we talk about it?"x

Y/N pleaded.

A pale green hand went through the door and mumbled a few curse words then retracted it and the door flew open.

It revealed his whole body to be the same pale green as the hand you previously saw. Your boyfriend's face was staring at the ground. His mop of messy black hair was still there but with the green tint.

He still looked amazingly handsome to you.

"You still look good Cole."

Y/N told him as she walked over and sat on his bed where he was. He shot up immediately as you sat down.

"Have you looked at me? I'm a ghost!"

He yelled. You winced back at the sudden volume.

You never liked being yelled at.

"I have. I still love you the way you are Cole."

You whispered.

"How can you love a ghost? I'm practically dead! Apparently you like the dead? I would've done this a long time ago if I had known!"

He turned and yelled in your face.

Tears pricked the outside of your e/c eyes.

"I don't have interest in the dead. I only do because your a ghost. Ghost or no ghost you are still my boyfriend."

You whispered once again trying not to loose it. Ghost couldn't touch water so you didn't want to cry.

But you thought you might.

"Seriously? You aren't seeing this! I thought you would see this of all people. I'm a ghost."

He replied. His tone a little louder than last time.

It was making me uncomfortable.

"I see that you're a ghost Cole. I'm sorry that I didn't know the world revolves around you. I never knew you were so selfish and couldn't except love from other people."

You poured out.

"Well I'm sorry I'm being selfish but incase you haven't noticed yet, I'm a ghost. It's a problem. I'm sorry I'm a little self absorbed lately."

He yelled.

You started crying. He hardly seemed to notice.

"A little? How about a lot. Please try to care a little about somebody else in the relationship coping with this."

He raised his hand.

And hit you.

It wasn't in his nature. But he still did it.

You yelped out in pain.

"We are over Brookstone. Goodbye."

You said holding your cheek while continuing to cry.

You opened the door and softly clicked it shut and walked out of the Bounty that day and never returned.

~present day~

Cole has been human again for about 6 months and couldn't be happier.

Except for one thing.

He missed Y/N so much. Her soft delicate hair. Her beautiful laugh. The sparkle in her e/c eyes. She was practically perfect and he drove her away.

By hitting her.

The team had repeatedly told him to go get her. Nya kept in slight touch with her. Followed her on Instagram and texted maybe once a year. Nya knew where she lived but, after Cole had hurt her, she didn't want to give it to him.

Kai, Jay, and even Zane were on board for him to go get her. Cole was unsure. He felt extremely guilty about hitting her. He was going to apologize to her and confess the love he still had for her.

2 years later.

He mustered up the courage and Kai begged Nya for the address while Cole was getting ready to go.

"Nyaaaaa please."

Kai pleaded. He was on his knees.

Nya placed her hands on her hips and huffed.

"No! She was in a bad place because of him."

She tried to explain.

"But Cole has changed Nya and you know it!"

Kai pleaded.

Nya rolled her eyes not wanting to continue listening to her brothers begging. Cole walked out right as she said it.

"She lives her on main in the dark blue apartment on floor 4. Number 411."

She huffed and walked away. She was going to have to apologize later to Y/N for sending the man who hurt her so bad to her home. Y/b/n and your home. He had been there to soothe the pain. He was a great guy. And Y/N loved him. They had been dating for 2 years. Longer than her's and Cole's relationship.

-Y/N POV-

I heard a knock on the door. I paused the movie I was watching with Y/b/n. Captain America Civil War. It was one of my favorites.

"Did you order pizza babe?" I asked Y/b/n as I uncurled from his side and lifted up my f/c blanket.

"Nope."

He said popping the p.

"Did you?"

He said as he pulled his phone out and started checking his Twitter.

"Nuh uh. And my mom would've called if she was coming over. Nobody else would come by. Probably just a Girl Scout."

I answered as I walked towards the door.

"In that case, let me grab my wallet."

He said as he jogged across the room to get his wallet. It was so sweet how many Girl Scout cookies he bought when we ended up eating maybe one or two boxes.

I swung open the door.

"Hi, how may I help you?"

As soon as I saw who it was my body went numb and I froze.

"Hey Y/N."

Cole said rubbing the back of his neck.

I didn't say anything. Y/b/n sprinted and was behind with his wallet. He put his wallet down on our key table and grasped my hand tightly. He knew how much Cole had hurt me. He was there when I was in such a bad place.

"Hello Cole."

Y/b/n gritted through his teeth. He squeezed my hand tightly and I squeezed back.

"Hey. Aren't you Y/N's boyfriend?"

He asked. I could tell when he said boyfriend and wasn't referring to himself.

"Yup."

He grinned.

"What do you want Cole?"

I asked trying to keep my cool and not slam the door and go watch my movie.

"I'm here to apologize. I'm sorry for what I said and did. It was wrong."

He soothed.

I remembered all the good memories we had together. But also when he raised his hand in the air and swung.

"Apology accepted."

I smiled. It was fake. I was still hurt.

"Even though you have Y/b/n, I want to say I still love you."

I squeezed my boyfriend's hand tightly.

"Thank you for telling me Cole. I appreciate the thought."

Before I knew it Cole had smashed his lips onto mine and y/b/n was growling cuss words.

It was sweet.

But it wasn't right.

Or was it?

I hope you enjoyed this.


	45. Chapter 46

-Y/N POV-

I readjusted the long white flowing wedding dress I had on. Today was the day I was getting married to the love of my life.

Lloyd Garmadon.

He's been a real charmer since day one. He got mad at me when I got involved with his Ninja business but I knew he didn't really mind having me around.

Nya was my maid of honor, Kai was Lloyd's best man. The siblings were over joyed that they would be together near the bride and groom.

Lloyd had proposed in a little coffee shop.

Not a big proposal but nonetheless I still loved it.

Even though it surfaced all over the internet.

My flower girls were Jay and Cole.

Kai thought it was hilarious.

Sensei would be marrying us.

It was perfect.

"Do I look okay?"

I asked Nya. She smoothed at my train and came and stood next to me. F/c was the color of Nya's dress. And of Jay and Cole's tuxedo's. It was literally perfect. Lloyd didn't argue about color scheme's.

For once.

And it looked amazing. The boy argued with me for hours wether to paint our kitchen dark blue or light blue.

The dark blue obviously looked better than the light blue with all the white cabinets and appliances we had.

Even though we decided dark blue, there was a light blue paint strip taped to the wall since he was stubborn.

"Perfect."

She complimented. My h/c hair all fixed up in a perfect bun.

Yes I went all out and got the super long white wedding dress.

Stereotypical.

Yes.

Amazing and just like a fairytale wedding I dreamed of since I was 8?

Also yes.

Zane peaked his head in through the door.

"It's time."

He commented.

"Oh and you look great."

Zane was Lloyd's only groomsmen. Skylar was my only bridesmaid.

I walked out of the small room I had spent all day getting ready in.

I smiled as I prepared myself for the future I was about to embark on.

I walked down the main hall of the Grand church we were going to get married in. It had grand stained glass windows that I admired last night during the rehearsal dinner.

The doors swung open to the chapel part of the church.

I entered.

My little sister starting playing that typical wedding song.

And I loved it.

I spotted my mother, my father, my brother, my aunts, and uncles, my wide arrangement of cousins, and my grandparents.

As for Lloyd's side.

Dareth was there along with Misako and Garmadon. My mother was already crying and so was Misako.

This had to be a grand moment for both of or parents.

Lloyd smiled up and me and mouthed

"I love you."

I mouthed

"I love you too."

Sensei started the ceremony. Half way through Nya busted out in tears. Kai was having a hard time keeping it together. And Jay had been sobbing the entire time.

We had just finished our vows, and our I do's. It was getting closer.

"You May now kiss the bride-"

-Lloyd POV-

I shot up from my amazing dream. Cold sweat trickled down my forehead. It was drenched in my hair.

I looked to the other side of the bed.

Faint moonlight coming through the blinds being the only light in the room.

No Y/N.

I looked up and there on a shelf in our room sat a urn.

It was engraved with.

~Y/N L/N~

A best friend

1992 - 2018

R.I.P.

I fought back the urge to cry as tears pricked the edges of my eyelids.

She had died a week before we were supposed to get married.

From cancer.

She didn't know how she got it and didn't even know she had it. It surprised us all.

And she had a month to live.

She passed the next day holding my hand.

I kicked off my sheets and exited the bedroom. I need a glass of water.

I trudged to the kitchen.

The dream still vividly playing out in my head.

I opened the cabinet and got a glass. Turned on the faucet and filled it up.

I finished filling it up and turned off the faucet and glanced up.

There was the paint sample I taped to the wall and she made fun of.

I sat the glass of water down with a trembling hand.

I slid down the cabinets and was met with the cool tile floor.

She said she always wanted tile flooring because it was really cold.

I curled my knees up against my chest.

I looked outside and there was a crescent moon.

That was her favorite phase of the moon.

She loved space.

I couldn't help it anymore.

I quietly sobbed in my kitchen about losing my best friend and fiancé.

She was gone.


	46. Chapter 47

I hope you enjoy.

Y/u/n- your username

-Y/N POV-

I was 19 in Ninjago.

Y'know what that means? Everybody crawling down my spine about getting a boyfriend. Family events were the worst.

"Have you found a nice guy Y/N?"

I would usually roll my eyes and respond with.

"Nope. Haven't found the right one yet."

My grandparents, aunts, uncles, even my cousins! Were trying to set me up with some nice guy. I was on several dating sites now and it wasn't fun.

I've been stood up and didn't get crab cakes. (Friends anyone? Like the TV show?)

People usually like to lie about what they look like and I find that ridiculous.

How can I know if I like you if I don't know what you look like!

I was doodling in my room when my phone buzzed.

I had gotten a match.

Again.

Probably some 40 year old pervert.

Like the rest.

This guys username was

dragongreenLG

-Lloyd's POV-

I was one of the guys on the Bounty that didn't have a love interest.

And I got crap about it.

Zane had P.I.X.A.L, Jay had Nya, Cole had Seliel, and Kai had Skylor.

Kai hated that every fan girl loved me and I didn't have a girlfriend.

All of the team had set me up on separate dating sites.

How do they have the time for this when we train and save the world?

They have too much free time honestly.

I was working on a punching bag. White bandages wrapped tightly around my knuckles. Just a white tank top and some shorts.

Kai took multiple pictures of me when I was working out and I found it ridiculous.

He always posted them to social media and various platforms.

He's weird.

"Kai can you not take pictures of me? And maybe train too?"

I asked while I left hooked the punching bag.

My phone alerted me that I had gotten a notification.

"Dude! You got a match!"

Kai told me, over excited. I unwrapped the bandages from my hands and threw them to the side.

"Cool."

I commented before snatching the phone from his hands.

You got a match with Y/u/n!"

I read off the screen.

I inspected her profile further.

She had h/c h/l, beautiful e/c eyes, and a smile that could make anybody's heart melt.

Maybe even mine.

Kai whistled.

"Damn."

I slapped his wrist.

"You have a girlfriend."

I commented as I read her interests.

"I know."

He said slicking back his hair using his fingers.

"But she's hot."

He added. I just rolled my eyes.

Nya quickly bursted into the training room.

"The Sons of Garmadon are attacking!"

She said waving her arms frantically.

I quickly pocketed my phone and ran to get my gi.

I hope I meet Y/N someday.

-Y/N POV-

I was walking to downtown Ninjago to get some ice cream from the best place in the world.

Ice cream sounded good right now to drown my sorrow in because I didn't have a boyfriend to share a milkshake with.

I wanted one but I couldn't find one.

That Lloyd guy I got a match with is pretty hot. I doubt I'll ever meet him though.

I walked in and the little bell ringed.

"Aye! You're back!"

Glinda, the lady behind the counter called. I chuckled lightly.

"Yup. This is the best place in Ninjago for ice cream. I can't resist."

I commented as I strolled to the counter.

"The usual?"

Called the older woman.

"You betcha!"

I piped back.

I paid Glinda once she got my ice cream.

I sat in the corner where I usually sat and started eating ice cream. I put on my headphones and turned up my music loud and ate ice cream. The fresh scent of waffle cones being made drifting around the room.

-Lloyd's POV-

We were in downtown Ninjago fighting the Sons of Garmadon.

"On your left!"

Kai called to me. (Captain America Winter Solider anyone?)

I dodged the kick I had coming my way and punched the guy in the face. He was knocked out cold.

I dusted off my hands and looked around.

All the rest of the Sons of Garmadon were down.

"How about we go get some ice cream?"

Zane asked.

"I've heard it's the best place in Ninjago to get ice cream."

Zane added.

We all thought about it for a minute.

"Sure. Why not?"

Kai spoke for us.

We walked for about a block before we reached the ice cream parlor.

"This place looks amazing!"

Jay said overly loud. He's just a 4 year old.

Jay rushed up to the counter and order all kinds of ridiculous flavors. I got mine last. The rest of the team was sat down and eating while I paid for mine. Nobody else was in the shop. Except one girl sitting in the corner. My phone buzzed in my pocket.

100 feet away from Y/u/n."

I read the text.

Really?

This can't be true. This stuff only happens in fairytales but I guess it's meant to be.

I walked over to the girl and sat down in front of her.

Her eyes widened and she took off her headphones.

"Hi I'm Lloyd Garmadon. You might know me as _dragongreenLG."

I greeted.

"Uh, I'm Y/N and you might know me as Y/u/n."

She stuttered over her words.

It was adorable.

We talked for what felt like hours. Sharing interests, laughing about memories. Talking about our friends and families trying to get us dates. It was amazing.

"You are a spectacular man Lloyd Garmadon. The people are wrong about you. You are absolutely lovely."

She said playing with her previously discarded headphones.

"You are just the same way maybe even-"

She cut me off.

With a kiss.

It tasted sweet, yet I knew it just wasn't the ice cream.

She broke the kiss, and smirked.

"See you later!"

She called as she exited the ice cream shop. Leaving me stunned and wanting more.

And I hope you enjoyed this my dudes.


	47. Chapter 48

I hope you all enjoy

-Y/N POV-

You know what the problem is with men being sick? They never admit it. I had a slight crush on the earth ninja and I could tell something was wrong by the way he looked at me.

I knew him that well.

Everybody on the Bounty knew he was sick. We would tell him and he would deny it. We all noticed when he didn't eat very much breakfast. Everybody loved Zane's French Toast.

It was great French Toast. I had to assure Zane of this because Cole was basically the food taster for the team.

When we started training for the day he was fighting Kai.

Kai had a huge look of displease on his face. He told me earlier if he had to face Cole in combat that he would literally drink hand sanitizer.

I see his reasoning but, I told him not to do it. That stuff literally burns the cells in your throat as you swallow. (Don't eat tide pods kids)

He was currently fighting him. And I hoped he wasn't going to eat hand sanitizer later.

Cole threw a punch at him sloppily and Kai side stepped.

Which the "quick" movement made Cole topple to the ground.

"Good job Kai."

He said with a slur to his voice. It was also slightly deeper since he was sick. It was kinda hot.

Who was I kidding? The man was a walking virus and I thought his voice sounded hot. Later that day the team was enjoying just sitting on the deck of the ship and letting the breeze hit them. We did this partially because Cole was burning to the touch and he couldn't cool down unless the entire team did.

He is so stubborn sometimes I swear.

"Hey Y/N!"

He shouted at me from the edge of the deck on the other side of the deck.

"What?"

I yelled back. He was going to say or do something stupid. I started getting up from my sitting position.

"Watch this! I'll show you that I'm better than Kai to be your boyfriend."

My cheeks flared up at the mention of "your boyfriend" All of my friends always told me I was going to be a loner.

I started to believe them.

He did a hand stand that any seven year old could pull off.

"Impressive!"

I yelled back as I advanced towards him.

Where did he even get the idea that I liked Kai? He was an older brother to me. Must've been the cough medicine taking.

Then he twirled down to do a windmill. (It's a breakdance move. Google it because I suck at explaining.)

And he fell right off the edge of the Bounty. I knew he was too drunk off of cough syrup to summon his dragon.

I broke out into a sprint and used my elemental power. I turned into a dragon and launched myself off the side of the ship to see a mop of black hair rapidly falling.

"Cole!"

I roared out in dragon. I started flying down faster.

I was on the verge of crying. It would be my fault the earth ninja died the terrible death of trying to impress his almost girlfriend by breakdancing. His gravestone is probably going to be engraved with.

"Cole Brookstone 1999-2018

He was trying to impress Y/N and was too drunk off of cough syrup and never had done a windmill in his life."

Would that even hit on a gravestone?

I sure hope so because he was falling pretty fast. After a few more seconds of torture to my mind I finally caught Cole.

"oooOooh. Y/Nnn? Is that you? You're such a pretttyy dragoon!"

He said with a massive slur. He literally passed on my back once I got him secured.

I was going to kill the man once he was better.

Kill.

I finally reached the deck of the Bounty and Jay was laughing his ass off.

"Did you see him try to windmill and fall off the side of the shop? Hilarious."

He said wiping tears from his eyes.

I laid Cole down and turned back into a dragon. Except for my hand. I went over and gave Jay a good smack because his brother almost died, then turned my hand back to normal.

While I carried Cole to his room Jay followed me and whined about how much his cheek hurt.

Baby.

I laid Cole down in the bed and tucked him and kissed his feverish forehead.

"Sleep well."

I whispered.

"oHhhh i WiLl nOWw wiTh a kIsS fROm yOu!"

He exclaimed fighting the tight tuck I had made in his bed.

"yOu knOw I LOVE yOu!"

He called as I left the bedroom.

I stiffened and he died laughing because he got a reaction out of me.

I shook it off.

It was probably the cough syrup talking.

Cole had been sick for a week and I went in and took care of him everyday. On the very last day I went in.

"Hey Y/N."

Cole said trying to forget about the awkward moments of the last week.

"Hey Cole."

I replied smoothly.

"Can I ask you something?"

I questioned. He turned up to me.

"Yeah. Anything."

He answered. He patted the side of his bed next to him and I sat down.

"Did you mean the "I love you's" you said last week?"

I said bitting my lip.

He groaned. My heart shattered into a million pieces. He didn't mean it.

"No! I didn't mean it like that!"

He said like he read my mind.

"I wish I would've told you some other way."

He breathed out.

I smiled.

"Well, I still enjoyed it! I found it quite funny actually. You were-"

He cut my off mid sentence. His lips pressed softly onto mine. Like he didn't want to break me.

I pulled back smiling.

"Yuck. You taste like cough syrup."

I said with a grin.

We both burst out laughing.

I hope you enjoyed this!


	48. Chapter 49

heyy. it's been awhile eh?

"Hanahaki disease is an illness borne of one sided love, causing flowers to form and grow in the lungs of the unrequited, the petals coughed up with increasing frequency. If the love is not returned, the flowers filling the patients chest will eventually prove fatal."

This is set in season 8 (no spoiler? Idk read at your own risk)

-Y/N POV-

I've had a crush on the green ninja for awhile. I'd been laying down hints, that I did like him. I hadn't been rejected yet. His stunning green eyes, the blond hair that looked amazing anytime, and that smile that could melt any heart.

It sure melted mine. We were invited to the Royal Palace. Me and Nya didn't trust the place. It looked extremely shady. I didn't trust the people inside. The Emperor and Empress looked fine and they were extremely nice, but the Harumi girl looked like she had other intentions.

Later that night the castle totally exploded and Harumi made it out without a scratch.

With Lloyd.

I was kinda bitter about that. The night before Lloyd had been snooping in her room and followed her sneaking out. And got her in trouble. He felt bad about getting her in trouble, but there was something else going on between them.

After they lost the mask Harumi was on the ship with us.

I didn't really like her. I didn't trust her. And I'm betting good money she didn't trust me either. She gave me side glances and dirty looks.

I expressed this disrespect I was getting to Lloyd.

"What are you talking about Y/N? She just lost her family! You are just probably seeing things."

He huffed at me.

Before I could respond he stomped away to a smirking Harumi.

She grabbed Lloyd's gi collar and pulled him in for a kiss.

And he didn't push back.

He loved her. He practically melted into the kiss.

And it was terrifying to watch.

I coughed, while they were still kissing and they sent me a terrifying look.

I paced out of the room and to the deck to get some fresh air. I coughed a few more times. My lungs itched. Coughing hurt.

I went to my room after passing by the "couple" still passionately making out. I got on my computer and did some research.

"What can make your lungs itch and hurt when you cough?"

Is what I googled. The top result was Hanahaki disease. I heard Zane talk about it before that Cole almost got it when he liked Nya and she didn't like him back.

My mind panicked. No way. I'm too young. Cole is older than me by a few years.

"What is the youngest case of Hanahaki disease?"

20

Was the number that read bold on the screen.

I sighed. Which made my lungs itch a little, but I ignored it.

I was 17, there was no way I could get it. I quickly deleted the tab and the thought and just threw myself onto my bed and slept.

It was late anyways.

The next morning training was harder than usual. Coughing hurt, and Lloyd kicked me in the stomach, which didn't make my lungs feel any better when I tried to suck in air when it was taken out. My lungs felt clotted.

"Get up."

He instructed me, while he offered his hand. I stood up without his hand. His hand probably would've helped because I was struggling to get back air, and I just tried to pull myself up like a champ.

It probably looked wimpy.

"Something wrong?"

He asked from the other side of the training mat.

"I just didn't sleep good last night. That's all."

I said brushing myself off, then getting in a fighting stance.

After I had been knocked down a couple more times by everybody, training was over. As I walked back down the hall to get a change of clothes, Nya ran to catch up with me.

"You okay?"

She asked as she put her hand on my shoulder.

I shrugged her hand off.

"I'm fine."

I said as I reached my door. I opened it and slammed it in her face.

"Okay."

She said from the other side of the door. I took off the top of my gi and put on a regular shirt. I coughed again.

Damn cold.

A little white Gardenia petal fluttered to the ground.

No. It can't be.

I just let my window open and some flower petals got in.

But those aren't native to this area of the world, I would know because they are my favorite flowers.

I dashed over to my computer and searched up Hanahaki disease.

"The person coughs up their favorite flower's petals."

Tears brimmed to the edges of my eyes.

I had Hanahaki disease. And as far as I knew, there was no cure.

The week just kept getting worse. I could feel the flowers expanding in my lungs. Training became harder, and it became harder to hide the petals.

I would hoodies backwards so if I coughed the petals up, (which was happening more often now) they would land in the hood and I would pour them out my window.

I walked back from pouring the petals out of my window and saw the team on the deck. And Gardenia petals were flying in the air.

I stiffened.

Harumi turned towards me.

"Something wrong Y/N? You look stiff."

She asked with an edge to her voice.

"Yup. Totally fine."

I responded with a thumbs up. I saw her and Lloyd's hand interlocked. I could feel the flowers get worse in my lungs.

I can't believe Zane hasn't figured it out yet, or Nya. They were my closest friends.

The next day we had a mission and breathing was getting harder. I was practically puking up petals they were coming so often.

"We have a mission. You coming?"

Kai asked me. I nodded my head no.

He raised a scar ridden eyebrow.

"Oh I'm just sick. I don't wanna get in the way."

I answered quickly. Maybe too quickly.

"Oh okay."

He responded.

"Let me stay and take care of you."

Nya's voice cut in. Great. I'm about to die and my best friend has to see it.

I clamped my hand over my mouth and coughed.

I could feel the petals drop into my hand.

With some wet on them.

While Nya was arguing with the team to stay, I opened my hands and looked at the petals.

Blood dripped off the perfect white petals of Gardenia's.

My time is coming.

"You are clearly not doing good. Let me stay with you."

Nya pleaded.

"Okay."

I shrugged as I shuffled off to my room. Nya wasn't far behind, so I took this time to lock my door and sweep up all the petals. I quickly swept the petals up and put them in the trash can in my room that nobody could see but me. It was absolutely over flowing with petals. The ones on top dotted with blood.

I sighed and laid down on the bed.

Nya knocked on my door. Crap. It's still locked. I sat up which was excruciating, my lungs could barely take in any air anymore. There was full fledged flower bushes in my lungs.

I unlocked the door and she smiled at me. I walked over to my bed and propped myself up with pillows so I could see Nya. She pulled up my desk chair and sat next to my bed.

"So how's life?"

I asked. What a question for me to ask. I thought.

She laughed slightly.

"We live together, Y/N. You just haven't been out very often."

She explained. I had been in my room often.

"Yeah I guess-"

I cut myself with a coughing fit. Petals flooded my mouth but I didn't let them out. I could let Nya see.

She got up and patted me on the back. My mouth was overflowing with petals, as my coughing fit seemed like it would never cease.

The petals became so over whelming I opened my mouth and coughed.

White petals dripping with blood, some coated with it, flew all over my bed.

Nya gasped.

I looked at her.

"You have H-Hanahaki disease..."

She whispered in the completely silent room.

I nodded and swept the petals to the edge of my bed and into the trash next to my bed.

Nya sat on my bed and looked over the edge and saw the hundreds of petals.

She clamped her hand over her mouth.

"How long?"

She asked.

"About a week and a half."

I answered with a raspy voice. The flowers were progressing quite fast.

"You are the youngest case ever."

She said with tears brimming to the edges of her eyes.

"Who did this to you?"

She asked with a fiercer edge to her voice.

"It doesn't matter."

I managed.

It was almost my time. I could feel it. Nya pulled out her phone and called her brother.

"Y/N had Hanahaki disease. Please come back soon. She's not going too well."

Nya pleaded. I could her Kai from the other line and Nya hung up once I had another coughing fit.

Tears poured out of my eyes, it was painful.

I coughed up so many petals, it was unreal.

Nya was crying as she watched me cough up more petals.

My coughing ceased along with the rise and fall of my chest.

"Hang on! The team is almost here."

She cried frantically.

"Thanks for being a good friend Nya."

I breathed out.

I felt a sharp pain in my collarbone. I read about this. The person who caused the disease, their name would be cut into their collarbone, and it would be the last thing they see before death.

"Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon."

My collarbone revealed.

Of course.

My suffering ended.

-no POV-

Your funeral was a week later.

Nya walked up to the podium to speak but broke out in tears. She couldn't bear to live without you.

She despised Lloyd. Harumi dumped him, literally the day after you died.

You died of Hanahaki disease.

You were the youngest case ever.

Hey, I hope you enjoyed this.


	49. Chapter 50

F/f- favorite food

-Y/N POV-

It had been the perfect day. No missions today, played video games all day and got to hang out with the team. I'm sitting here eating the amazing f/f Zane had prepared. I don't know if he knew it was my favorite, but I still really appreciated it. The guys and I were watching a movie just enjoying the peaceful day. I'm pretty sure Lloyd had a thing for me. He would stare at me. He started calling me his little girl about a year ago, and refer to himself as daddy. He's just plain weird about it sometimes. And he would often call Kai mommy. So extra weird. I could see past all the weird and often enjoy his company. He was so willing to help others, it was great. Nya had already retired to her room to the night and so had Kai. Lloyd was off somewhere doing something, not sleeping because we could hear him.

That's when a person on screen got cut open and blood started shooting everywhere. I couldn't handle it.

I got up and dashed to the closest room. Opening the door for a split second the slamming it hard after I got in. I slid down the doorframe.

"Hey, you okay?"

A voice asked. I looked up to see who it was.

It was Kai.

"Uh yeah! Something in our movie got too intense for me."

I said waving my hands rapidly because I was flustered.

The dark room was only illuminated by the moonlight coming softly through the curtains.

It illuminated Kai's shirtless body. I felt my face heat up.

"Come join me."

He called out and patted the bed he was sitting on. I slowly walked over. My weight slowly sank down on the bed.

He traced his fingers along my jaw.

"You are beautiful. I could get lost in your eyes."

He mumbled.

My eyes widened.

I certainly didn't have a crush on Kai but I had a small one on Lloyd.

Small.

The door was flung open by Lloyd.

Kai quickly stood up, and started walking out.

"What where you doing with her?"

Lloyd's voice rose through the room.

"Nothing!"

I answered.

Kai just walked out.

Lloyd advanced towards the bed I was sitting on. It was Kai's.

"What were you doing with him?"

He barked at me. I shrunk down on the spot. I hated getting yelled at.

"Nothing I swear!"

I almost yelled back.

"I hope so!"

He lowered his voice. Thunder rolled outside and I froze in place.

"Uh, okay."

I whispered.

He started to walk out, and I ran towards Kai's dresser and locked my self in it.

"What are you doing?"

His voice was muffled from the outside of the door.

I was frozen with fear. He came over and started pulling on the doors. I didn't care. As long as I couldn't hear it.

It's cracked again. I shuddered.

"Come on Y/N!"

He pulled the doors open.

I had my knees pulled up to my chest. I was rocking in fear.

The thunder crackled again through the sky again.

I flung myself at Lloyd who was standing outside the dresser.

I clung to him, I was shaking with fear.

"You are scared of storms?"

Lloyd asked.

I nodded my head while tears streamed down my face.

He sat me down on the ground and sat down next to me and pulled me into him.

"I'm here. It's okay. The storm can't hurt you while I'm here."

He hugged me.

I hugged back and froze when thunder crackled again.

"You are so cute when you're scared."

He slightly laughed.

I punched him in the arm lightly.

He tilted him chin up so I made eye contact with him.

He leaned in and kissed me.

Yup I definitely liked him.

I pulled back abruptly when thunder shocked through the sky.

He just laughed.

Yes this is the plot of a Ouran High School Host Club. Get over it. I've been watching it a lot lately. For the second time.

I hope you liked this.


	50. Ninjago x reader, oneshot

I hope you enjoy it

-Y/N POV-

Do I think it's weird that I'm in love with a Nindroid.

No.

Do I think it's weird that his previous girlfriend has made death threats on me?

Yes.

My name is Y/N and I'm going to tell you how I survived his girlfriends wrath and because I was the reason apparently.

~Flashback~

Zane and P.I.X.A.L had been dating for quite awhile, and everybody shipped them.

Except me.

I loved Zane. His personality that could melt my heart (even though his element is ice) [I AM HILARIOUS RIGHT?]

His blue eyes that made me feel I was face, and his hair was so interesting. It felt like hair but was made of metal. It interested me. I wanted to know more about the Nindroid. There was just one thing standing in my way.

His girlfriend.

P.I.X.A.L.

She was known to be friendly to the rest of the team, and help out, and generally be useful.

Until she got a body again.

She would blockade my door using chairs and seal my windows shut.

It's like she wanted to me to die. She knew I had a crush on Zane. It was obvious.

Even Zane knew.

P.I.X.A.L would pull Zane into kisses at the most inconvenient times just to rub it in my face. She did it in the middle of missions, while Zane was pulling a soufflé out of the oven. It collapsed.

I was distantly related to Kai, so I had heat, just general heat, as my element. Me and Zane were polar opposites but I thought it should work.

Opposites attract right?

That's what I think. P.I.X.A.L would shove it down my throat they were made for each other.

"Me and Zane were just made for each other!"

She would obsess.

Until, Zane broke up with her.

"P.I.X.A.L, you are a very nice girl, and I hope we can still be friends but, some of the things you do make me uncomfortable. Like the random kisses just to show off and rub it in

Y/N's face. Don't act like I don't know. She's my best friend P.I.X, you are giving her hell and I can't stand to see that. I'm sorry. We are over."

Zane stated to her in the middle of the living room.

She gasped.

"Zane I thought I was your best friend?! You are breaking us up over her?!"

She gestured wildly towards me.

I put my hands up in defense.

"Don't take this out on her. It's you."

Zane broke in cooly.

She shrieked through the completely silent room. And started crying.

I'm pretty sure she was crying oil but I'm not one to judge.

"You'll pay for this!"

She shouted and ran out of the living room to her respective room on the ship.

I winced when I heard the door slam.

I turned towards Zane.

"Look, I'm sorry."

He put his hand up for me to stop. I admired the features of his hand.

"It's not your fault. It's her's. If she does anything to you, tell me."

He said putting his cool hands on my shoulders .

It relaxed me that I had back up incase something happened.

The next morning I woke up to red solo cups all over the floor.

Just Jay pulling a harmless prank on me.

I looked in every cup on the ground and it was filled with tiny sharp objects to pierce the skin. Tacs, jacks, everything you could think of.

Jay is just making me think harder. Hilarious.

I used my heat powers to melt down the plastic cups so I could make a walkway out of my room.

I walked into the kitchen to see the man I admired, Wait not a man, a Nindroid, making French toast for breakfast. His French toast was amazing.

"Jay, go clean the cups up in my room."

I told him as I sat down and pulled my phone out of my pocket.

"I didn't put any cups in your room."

He stated as he took a long swing of orange juice.

"Dang it."

I mumbled under my breath. I walked back to my room and cleaned up all the cups and melted plastic. I'd have to ask Jay if these tacs, were his. I wouldn't think. Jay wouldn't go as far as harming someone with a prank.

I got a text on my phone right as I was about to walked out my door.

The door slammed harshly in my face and the temperature dropped drastically in my room.

"The temperature is going to continue to drop in this room. Don't call for Zane or I'll kill you."

The text read.

It was from P.I.X.A.L

I recognized the number.

I started running to my closet so I could stay heated up. I couldn't survive without some heat in the room.

It was just how I was wired.

I ripped open my closet door as I searched for sweaters.

Completely empty.

With a note hanging from a hanger saying.

"Hope it's not too cold."

In P.I.X.A.L's handwriting. I flung myself across the room at tremendous speeds to my dresser to search for anything. Completely empty.

"Gotcha."

The note read. I was going to die.

Because a robot got mad at a human for liking the robot she liked.

What a way to die.

I laid huddled up on my bed which was completely stripped of covers. I tried messing with the outlets to get them to spark but the electricity was cut off to my room.

I lay shivering up and crying which turned into ice as soon as it surfaced.

I closed my eyes.

A nap would be good for me.

It would be the last time my eyes ever saw the world.

P.I.X.A.L sat at breakfast with a snarky look on her face. She had succeeded. There was no struggle or sound coming from her room.

She had won Zane for herself.

"Where's Y/N?"

Kai asked. You were distantly related to him so he kept close watch on you.

But not close enough today.

Nobody answered Kai.

"Damnit where is she!"

He slammed his fist on the table. P.I.X.A.L just smirked.

"I think she said something about being in her room."

Jay added as he stuffed his face with French toast.

Kai ran at amazing speeds to her room. The banged against the door, and yelled at you several times with no answer. You were freezing to death.

"She's not responding!"

He shouted throughout the Bounty. Zane sprinted towards your door Lloyd with him. Nya and Jay closely following. Cole bringing up the end. P.I.X.A.L just sat at the table.

Her plan was indestructible.

Or so she thought. She didn't consider the rage of all the Ninja.

And the green ninja's pure power.

The door was ripped off the hinges by a more than angry Lloyd.

Zane felt the instant could hit him like a wave from a tsunami.

I ran over to you and scanned for a pulse.

There was one.

barely.

He picked you up and rushed you to the living room. The team followed.

"Kai! Lloyd! Use your fire to heat her up!"

Zane instructed.

"Don't have to tell me twice!"

Lloyd stated as he set his hands on fire. Kai followed in suit. Zane paced around the room. You finally gasped for breath.

"Where am I?"

I shouted.

I was met with the smile of the green ninja and the fire ninja.

"You are safe."

Zane stepped in and said.

I started crying. Tears of joy now.

"Zane! I thought I'd never to get see you again!"

I cried as I flung myself onto him.

P.I.X.A.L scoffed from the table.

"So did I."

She sneered.

"You!"

Zane shouted as he held you tight even though he was freezing cold.

"Get her!"

Zane ordered the team. She got up from the table and ran to the deck, the rest of the team besides Zane followed in suit.

"I'm glad I get to see you again."

He whispered as he hugged me.

"Me too."

I stood up on my tippy toes and kissed him. Even though his body may be cold, his lips were warm.

It was the best after almost dying kiss I've ever had.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

Zane asked as we broke apart. I nodded.

~flashback end~

Lloyd kicked the deck of the Bounty hard.

"She got away."

He mumbled.

I hope you enjoyed this! Wow this just freaking evolved from the two sentence prompt you gave me. I really enjoyed writing this.


	51. Chapter 51

Warning!- cutting, and mentions of suicide.

-Y/N POV-

My boyfriend had been possessed about 2 months ago.

At the tea shop he fought Morro. He fought his possession strongly in the beginning. It was about a 50 50 rule of his body. The longer the possession was on Lloyd the weaker he got. This brings us to the waterfall. Morro has unpossessed Lloyd so we would trade him for the realm crystal. Kai threw him the realm crystal flaming hot. I don't know how it burned Morro because he was a ghost but that's beyond me.

He dropped Lloyd into the water below.

"Lloyd!"

I screamed, as I dove into the ice cold water.

I got my boyfriend and placed him on the edge. Kai dived after the realm crystal. I didn't care. I was too concerned about Lloyd.

"Lloyd."

I breathed out. He coughed up some water, and his eyes fluttered open.

Emerald eyes stared up at me, he cracked a slight smile.

"Hey."

He said as coughed again.

I hugged him.

"I thought I'd never get to see you again!"

I cried as I hugged him.

"It's okay."

He said as he soothed me. He ran his fingers through my hair weakly.

Wait, this was supposed to be the other way around. I was supposed to be soothing him.

I laughed through my tears and started stroking his hair.

"I'm supposed to be soothing you. You've been possessed for 2 months babe."

I said as I just looked at him. I could do this for hours.

His eyes widened.

"2 months?"

He asked with an edge on his voice. His eyes darted around the cave. Like he was looking for somebody, he was scared. It was like someone had hurt him while he was possessed.

About a week or so later after Morro was finally defeated we had some down time.

Me and Lloyd's rooms were across the hall from each other so I was pretty close to him at all times.

A scream echoed through the bounty. And it didn't belong to me.

I flung open my door and darted into the hall.

I heard heavy breathing from Lloyd's room so I opened the door and peaked in.

Emerald eyes shone in the dark. Streams of moonlight coming through his shades were the only thing illuminating the room.

"Something wrong Lloyd?"

I whispered. The others probably thought it was somebody else or somebody had it covered.

I had it covered.

Or so I thought. I wasn't ready for what was about to unfold in front of me.

"Y-yeah. Can we...talk?"

He asked shakily.

"Of course."

I whispered again. I walked softly over to his bed and sat down. His covers not even on his bed. The were strung into the floor.

I held his hand. It was trembling.

"I had a nightmare."

Lloyd whispered.

I was shocked. He was the green ninja. People wouldn't think that he was vulnerable.

But he was.

Tears streamed down his face.

"Morro. Poisoned my mind and my body."

He mumbled. His pulled up his sleeve and lit his hand on fire.

There was scars up his arm, some of them pretty fresh. There were bruises around the ones near his elbow.

I clamped my hand over my mouth to prevent me from screaming and crying. It was horrible.

"He didn't let me have food or water. And he cut me. He did it so I would become weaker and I couldn't fight his possession."

He got choked up.

"You wouldn't believe how much blood I lost."

He finished and rubbed his arm and shook his hand so the flame went out.

"I am so sorry Lloyd."

I breathed out and dragged his sleeve down. I couldn't stand to see them.

"He poisoned my thoughts. He told me to..kill myself."

He whispered and clenched his fist. Silent tears streamed down my cheeks.

"Don't do that."

I said as I squeezed his hand.

"I won't."

He whispered in the completely silent room.

I silently cried and hugged him.

The things Morro had done to him.

Nobody can undo it.

Nobody

Hey I hope you enjoyed it.


	52. Chapter 52

heyo I'm gonna update Abhorrent Fidelity tomorrow. (Or sometime soon I hope)

-Y/N POV-

My boyfriend Lloyd Garmadon has notoriously long hair. And I'm going to tell you the story of how I ended up screaming out the window for my boyfriend.

~flashback~

Lloyd started growing his hair out a few months ago, and I personally liked it. His hair was usually long but now it reached the bottom of his neck.

And by the First Spinjitzu Master, it was glorious. It was silky soft, and a golden sea. What wasn't to like?

When he got sick once we had tied it up in a little ponytail.

It was adorable.

"I don't wanna."

He said in his adorably stuffed voice. His voice had gotten deeper the past few months and his stuffy nose had it even deeper.

I loved it.

Though I would never admit that to him.

He would make fun of me for it.

Because it happened once.

I don't speak about those times.

Never again.

Anyways, he was burning up when he was sick. He was sweating constantly.

I've never seen another human being sweat so much.

It was odd.

I insisted that he tied his hair up.

He wasn't having it.

"Tie it up Lloyd, it'll cool you off."

I pleaded him. He was suffering from the heat.

And it was winter.

He crossed his arms across his chest like the 9 year old he really was.

"Nope."

He said popping the p.

I face palmed and launched myself onto Ninjago's Savior.

'S bed.

"What are you doing?"

He protested as I crawled up the bed.

"Tying your hair up. Because your 4."

I said as I made my way at a rapid pace up the bed.

I pulled the hair tie (I call it that, I'm American. Get over it.) off my wrist and quickly made a little ponytail that got the hair off his neck.

He groaned as I stepped off the bed. I dusted my hands off and rubbed hand sanitizer on them. I love Lloyd but not enough to get his cold.

"You'll feel better. I promise."

I promised as I strolled out of the room and turned off the lights.

I quickly ran down the hall to tell the team that he had a ponytail.

Everybody thought it was hysterical.

So we creeped into his room, I listened closely to hear his soft snores through the door.

We all quietly crept in and took multiple pictures of the sleeping with a ponytail and plastered pictures of him all over social media. And his fangirls were eating it up.

"Good morning."

He mumbled. They all shuffled out of the room quickly.

Leaving me.

"Yeah, I'm not hot right now so I guess it worked. You were right."

He admitted.

He never admitted I was right.

So it was a good day.

Until he saw all the pictures on social media.

After he got well he started tying his hair up more often as it grew longer. He would tie it up during training to stay cool.

He would have me, or Nya, and occasionally Kai braid his hair.

The braids always turned out great because his hair was amazing.

The more he started tying his hair up led to my hair ties going missing.

I would find my glittery hair ties adorning his hair and littering glitter in it. I caught him one day in my bathroom stealing my hair ties. He had multiple on his wrist along with a bunch of hair barrettes too.

"Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon! What on the First Spinjitzu Master's earth are you doing? Is this why all my stuff has been missing?"

I sorta yelled at the accused man who had a unicorn barrett in his hair at the time.

He simply opened the window and jumped out.

~flashback end~

I looked out the window.

"Lloyd!"

I yelled down at the falling man. He quickly summoned his dragon and flew to the front of the ship. I groaned and ran to the deck to find him with pigtails in his hair. Courtesy of Kai.

"Kitten, I can buy you stuff at the mall."

I called to him across the deck.

He nodded no and his pigtails were flung everywhere.

"We can share."

I offered. He nodded yes and ran up to me and kissed me.

His kisses were amazing.

"Now-"

He whispered in my ear.

"Braid my hair."

He finished.

I punched him in the shoulder.

"Whatever."

I hope you enjoyed this!


	53. Chapter 54

School starts for me soon.

In 5 days.

Frick.

Well I hope you enjoy this.

Key-

F/d- favorite drink

-Y/N POV-

I hated Morro for a good part of my life. He possessed the man I admired. Me and Lloyd weren't dating but I liked him, and I think he liked me as well. But, we hadn't had a formal conversation about it. Then I met Morro.

~flashback~

Seeing the ghost dissolve in the water saying,

"You can only save those who want to be saved."

Kinda leaves a vivid memory in my head. Just seeing the man/ghost who hurt my best friend, die would be satisfying right?

Well not really.

A few months after that odd thing, I saw a guy in an alley.

He had ghostly pale skin, dark black hair, and a green streak down it. He looked just like... Morro.

I walked further down the alley way to meet the person.

The person was backing up in the alley way as I advanced closer.

"Hey, I'm not gonna hurt you."

I said while trying to keep calm. I mean I was walking down a very dark alley to a stranger. How could I not be scared.

"But what if I hurt you."

The person answered.

They had a kind of ghostly tone to his voice.

"I won't hurt you if you don't hurt me."

I offered.

"Okay."

He complied and came into the light. It looked exactly like Morro, except he looked human.

"M-Morro?"

I stuttered.

"Yeah."

He nodded slightly. I let out a sigh.

"How? I watched you dissolve!"

I slightly yelled, realizing I shouldn't draw attention to a dark alley way.

"I guess you did..."

He trailed off.

"But, I was deemed worthy for being reincarnated."

He finished.

I was surprised.

"Look, I'm sorry. I only possessed Lloyd, because I had been trapped in the Cursed Realm for so long, and when I died trying to prove myself worthy to be the green ninja. I was power hungry. I just wanted to be the green ninja so bad it hurt, so I possessed Lloyd. I know it was wrong, and I'm sorry."

He breathed out. I sat there flabbergasted. I barely knew Morro, but he poured his feelings out to me. I guess he knew me through Lloyd, and had access to his memories and everything like that.

"Morro."

I reached out to grab his hand but he quickly retracted it.

"It's okay. We all make mistakes. The Cursed Realm must've done some things to you."

I pondered. He nodded.

"You're right about that much."

He laughed slightly.

"How about we go get some coffee instead of hanging out in this dark alley like weirdos."

He suggested. I laughed.

"Sure."

We walked out of the alley and down the street to NinBucks (Starbucks, but in Ninjago). I ordered f/d and Morro ordered a really strong coffee. It was pretty late and I couldn't believe it.

"Seriously getting that strong of a coffee this late?"

I asked. He shrugged.

"Caffeine is amazing."

He answered. We sat down at a little table in the corner and talked for hours.

About being part of the team, what it was like to possess someone, and everything in between.

My phone started buzzing. I reached into my pocket and Lloyd was calling me. I lacked an element, and I had been out for a few hours, and hadn't contacted him. A picture of the green ninja sticking his tongue out of me glowed repeatedly.

"I better take this."

I offered.

"Who is it?"

He asked.

"Lloyd."

He visibly winced when I said his name.

I slid to answer the call.

"Where have you been? You haven't updated me! Where are you? Are you hurt!"

He almost yelled through my phone. I held it away from my ear because of the sheer volume of him.

"Hey, I'm just getting coffee with-"

I looked up to Morro to see him giving him wild hand motions that all meant "don't tell him!"

"With myself."

I finished my sentence. He laughed on the other end of the line.

"You are so weird. Get home soon, and you are at NinBucks right? Bring me a warm cookie."

He told me. I laughed.

"Okay. I'll see you soon."

I told him. Then he hung up. I looked across the table to seen Morro twiddling his thumbs.

"You should go see him and apologize. Told him everything you told me. C'mon. I think he would take the apology."

I offered him.

He shook his head.

"No I don't think I'm ready for that."

He said while finding real interest in the table.

"Sure you are."

I cheered.

"I'll be right back. Ninjago's Savior wants a cookie."

I joked as I got up and walked to the counter and got a cookie for Lloyd. It was warm just like he wanted.

I walked back to the table to see Morro contemplating.

"Yeah, I'll go apologize. I think it's the right thing I do."

He said looking up at me when I reached the table.

"Great idea! Let's go!"

I said happy. I'm pretty sure Lloyd would be excited.

When we reached the Bounty, the chain wasn't down.

"How are we gonna get up there?"

I questioned looking up at the Bounty.

He wrapped his hand around my waist, then concentrated for a minute, then we started floating up.

"Master of wind remember?"

He joked.

"Thanks Morro."

I told him as we reached the deck. We walked inside to see the whole team sitting on the couch.

"Guys, I have someone I want you to meet...again."

I said questioning my wording.

"I already know him."

Lloyd spit out.

"Lloyd!"

I said nervously.

He advanced towards me and Morro. Morro was standing behind me. I was between them.

"Look Lloyd, I'm here to apologize."

-Morro ending-

"I'm sorry for possessing you, I wasn't in a good place-"

Lloyd cut Morro off abruptly.

"You weren't in a good place? I was not in a very good place either while you possessed me."

He spat out.

"I'm sorry Y/N, I cant associate myself with you when you are friends with him. Please leave the Bounty."

Lloyd told me quietly.

I held back my tears.

"I understand."

I told him, I grabbed Morro hand and dashed outside onto the deck. He created a wind dragon and we took off on it.

"It's okay, I have you and that's all I need."

Morro told me as he leaned in for the kiss.

-Lloyd ending-

Lloyd put his hand up.

"I don't want to hear it. You wanted to be the green ninja so bad blah blah blah. But, one thing I do have a problem with is, that you come in here and try to sweep away the girl I've been crushing on for months! You spent some time with her at the coffee shop, I know that. But, I don't want to hear your bullshit apology. Please."

Lloyd ranted for a small minute.

"Lloyd."

I whispered. I turned to Morro who was behind me.

"See you later."

I shrugged. He nodded and walked out the door, and summoned his dragon and left.

The tension was so thick in the air you could cut it with a knife. The team was patiently waiting, to see what was going to unfold.

"You meant those things?"

I asked Lloyd.

He nodded.

I ran to him and hugged him. He hugged me tightly.

"I feel the same way."

I mumbled into his shirt.

He laughed.

He pulled me out of the hug and into a kiss.

He broke away.

"Here's your cookie."

I said taking the cookie out of my pocket.

He laughed and took a bite.

"Still warm."

Hey, I hope you liked this.


	54. Chapter 55

Heyy. I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile.

I've been s i c k (and still kinda am)

F/m- favorite movie

-Y/N POV-

Dating the green ninja was a challenge. I was skilled in the arts of fighting but he would never let me fight. He was protective like that. I admired him for that. The guys I had dated in the past hadn't been stronger than me. Except for in one case.

~flashback~

I had managed to score a relationship with Harry. He was one of the biggest hotshots at Ninjago High. He was on the football team and everything. Of course he was stronger than me.

I caught him making out with another girl once, and we got into an argument. He rose his hand and slapped me square on the back as I walked away from the argument. I cried out in pain. He was abusive to me for the one more day he dated me. He made me promise to never tell anybody about it.

I never did.

~flashback end~

Lloyd found the bruise one day while rubbing my back. I think that was partially part of the reason he didn't want me being involved in the team.

He had seen me hurt a little before. I got a paper cut and started crying once. He came to my side and whispered sweet nothings into my ear. Paper cuts weren't all that bad after all.

Another small pain I had gotten myself into was training with the guys. Lloyd made them promise they wouldn't hit me hard. Cole accidentally, lost control of his super strength and kinda smacked me into a wall one day. Needless to say, he didn't like Lloyd after that.

He chased him out of the room and onto the Bounty and summoned the Golden Dragon and his golden power and basically went Super Saiyan on him.

Nobody ever did it again.

Today I had truly felt pain. I don't why the team allowed me to be with them, I just was. We saw Lloyd's father. Lloyd fended his minions off while his father did nothing. He shot some sort of dark purple energy towards Lloyd. It looked pretty bad. So I don't why I jumped into front of Lloyd and took the blow. Lloyd quickly handled Garmadon and ran over to me. I was clutching the wound it made. A large gash on the right side of my body. Around the gash was a third degree burn. I couldn't fell it since he burnt through the nerve endings. Blood started to aimlessly pool around me. Lloyd was sprinting. My face distorted in pain.

He slid to my left side and brought me up to the point where I was resting on his thigh and I could look up at him.

"Hey Lloyd."

I smiled at him, not even worrying about the metal flavored blood dripping out of my mouth. I used my left arm and whipped it away. I didn't think that looked very appealing.

He made a noise like he was being strangled.,

"Hey Kitten."

He smiled down at me. I could see the tears glistening on the edges of his eyes. He was trying so hard not to try in front of me.

"What's your favorite color?"

I asked as I played with the gold lacing his gi had. He chuckled slightly at me.

"Green and Gold. What about you Y/N?"

He answered.

I thought for a few second.

"F/c. It really is the best color. It's very expressive and just a great color."

I said partially shrugging.

He laughed again. We knew each other's favorite colors, we just wanted to talk about something.

"Favorite movie?"

I asked as he shifted me in his arms to where my head was laying on his shoulder. The blood was coming out much faster. The rest of the team just stood around and watched.

"I'd have to say Toy Story. Good plot, good characters, and a revolutionary film."

He said as he played with a hand of my hair. His other hand was holding mine. It was a soft hold and I enjoyed it.

It was becoming harder to breath now.

"I would have to say...f/m."

I smiled. He laughed. His laughter. It was the single most amazing thing.

"I knew you were gonna say that. I thought might say Toy Story 2 or something just to mess with me."

He joked.

"Hey Lloyd. I'm sorry that I cried over that paper cut."

I told him.

He stroked my cheek.

"It's okay kitten. I thought it was cute."

I laughed slightly at this and started choking slightly. He patted me on the back lightly.,

"I love you Lloyd."

I told him.

"I love you too kitten."

And that was it.

The blood stopped pooling aimlessly around your body.

The rise and fall of your chest slowed down to nothing.

Your e/c eyes fluttered closed for the final time.

Your skin went incredibly pale.

The green ninja sat in the middle of the streets of Ninjago cradling the love of his life as she slowly bled out.

He cried. He screamed for you to come back.

He kissed your forehead one last time.

And put you down and walked away crying.,

Knowing that his kitten was gone forever.


	55. Chapter 56

-Y/N POV-

Me and the fire ninja had been dating for awhile now.

He was super hot and always smelt like cinnamon.

What was not to like?

Me and Kai had meet earlier in this year in a NinBucks (Starbucks) I was stuck behind him in line and he was being super complicated.

The poor cashier repeated his order to him.

"No I said light whip, not no whip!"

He said being sarcastic

I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah and he's just trying to do his job."

I muttered under my breath.

He turned around to me and lowered his

shades.

His mouth opened to say something to me but promptly dropped his shades. I listened as they clattered with the tile floor. Nobody around us seemed to notice as the world stopped spinning.

He was absolutely stunning.

He grabbed my hand and kissed it.

"And who are you?"

He asked.

My cockiness went away.

"I'm Y/N."

I breathed out slowly.

"I'm Kai. It's nice to meet you."

He said as he held my hand.

"Where are you from?"

He asked as he admired my f/c nail polishing.

"Born and raised in Ninjago. What about you?"

He smiled as he stroked my hand.

"Just from a small village around the outskirts of Ninjago."

I looked into his eyes. The perfect color of hazel.

"IF YOU ARE DONE LOVEBIRDS I WOULD LIKE SOME COFFEE."

Screeched some man behind us. He let go of my hand and blushed.

"Add her order to mine."

He told the cashier. The person back behind the counter swiftly nodded. I order I the usual and we got our drinks. We sat down together at the window. It was slowly drizzling rain outside.

We sat and talked for hours as the rain slowly drizzled outside. Needless to say we got to run to my place in the rain. Laughing and soaking wet. The rest is history.

Today I was in a particular mood. Playful. I was going to tease Kai all day.

I had woken up later than the rest of the team so breakfast awaited me.

It was pancakes. They were still slightly warm. So I drowned them in syrup and enjoyed myself.

After that I was going to drive my boyfriend insane.

I put on a tee shirt that Skylor gave me. It was a present. I was low cut. (I don't even wear these shirts XD)

I made my way out of the room. I walked down onto the deck and over to the training section.

Kai was currently sparring with his favorite Ninja (besides himself) Lloyd.

I walked over there and they both glanced over at me.

Lloyd looked surprised and Kai's jaw hung open.

Lloyd took advantage of Kai hit him. Kai ended up on the ground. He got up after a moment realizing what had happened.

"Go change."

He ordered me.

"Nope."

I said popping the p.

He groaned.

It was a rather cold morning so he took off

his hoodie he had on and pulled it over my head.

"Now go change."

He ordered.

I could hear Sensei said behind him, that it was time for their five minute break.

"Go change or I'll follow you in and change your shirt for you."

He growled.

I loved this man but not enough for him to change my shirt for me.

I grumbled and walked back in and changed into a graphic tee.

Later that day he was sitting on the couch and playing his his phone. I went up behind him and layered kissing on his neck. Even though he was the fire ninja I could feel him heating up.

I stopped after a few minutes with some "stop it." And ran out of sight.

Later that day he was standing there watching Zane cook. I went up to him and slapped his ass.

And then ran away.

"Y/N!"

Could be heard echoing through the Bounty.

After dinner everybody was enjoying a movie. I was in my room plotting my next

attack.

I heard him get up and walked down the hall.

I jumped out and started kissing his collarbone.

And then jumped back into my room before he could do anything.

He yelled again. I pressed my ear up against the wall and listened to their conversation.

"Yeah Y/N surprised me. That's all."

He told whoever he was talking to.

I opened my door. They turned there movie back on. I crept around in the shadows and walked to where he was sitting on the couch. I went up and whispered in his ear.

"You are so amazing and hot it's great just wow."

He got up, threw himself over the couch.

Grabbed both of my arms and pinned me up against the nearest wall.

"Stop it."

He breathed out.


	56. Chapter 57

This is gonna be different.

F/b- favorite book

-Y/N POV-

Being the ninja of magic had its perks. Got to do cool tricks all the time. I had the ability to teleport, summon different kinds of magic, all of this cool stuff. And then it didn't have its perks.

I was sitting in my room reading Blood of Olympus (sorry to all you haters. It's great) I was deeply immersed in the story. They were talking about the different girls and guys they had on their team of 7 when, I felt a pair of hands shake my shoulders. I turned around cast a spell on whoever it was.

I screamed as I turned around. It was Lloyd.

My biggest crush ever.

I quickly bookmarked my place and turned to apologize to him.

"Lloyd I'm so sorry."

I said waving my hands rapidly. He laughed slightly and ran his hands through his hair.

"It's nothing Y/N. What spell did you even cast? Whatever it was it didn't hurt."

He laughed again. I could melt on the spot from his laugh. It was truly something amazing.

But I was hyped on adrenaline doing some crazy stuff.

"Uh."

I said as I ran my hand through my h/c hair. I sat there and thought for a minute. He silently waited.

"Honestly, I have no idea. I was in the middle of reading and when you scared me I just casted one without thinking. Sorry."

I laughed nervously.

He shrugged and waved his hand in dismissal.

"It's probably nothing big. I just came to ask if you wanted to come play Mario Kart."

He smiled. I put my book on my nightstand and walked out of my room after him. We played for the remaining part of the night. It was great. It was a war between who was going to get the most wins.

It was pretty late, I put down my controller and let out a yawn.

"I'm going to bed. Good night."

I waved to the team. I walked down the hall to my room and passed out. After the interaction with Lloyd, I was really tired.

~the next morning~

Sun shone through my window, waking me up. I got up, took a shower, and got dressed. I walked to the kitchen to get some breakfast. The room felt tense. I could sense it. I shrugged it off and sat down and started eating my breakfast. I picked up my cup of juice and choked on it when I spotted the girl sitting next to me.

~earlier that morning, in the boys shared room~

Cole, Kai, Zane, and Jay were all standing over the bed of the green ninja.

"Who is she?"

Kai asked as he examined the mop of platinum blonde hair that was thrown all over the green bed.

"Did he have a one night stand?"

Cole asked. Kai elbowed him in the ribs.

"He would never. He likes Y/N."

Kai answered. Cole snickered.

"Oh I sure hope he does. Where is he?"

Cole asked again. The figure in the bed shifted and got up. The green and gold striped pajamas hung off her frame.

"Good morning guys."

A soft voice greeted.

Jay's jaw practically hit the floor.

Kai was flabbergasted but his mouth was closed. Zane was amused. And Cole was thinking who is this beaut.

Nobody could mistake the emerald eyes that had the childlike shine in them.

It was Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon.

"Lloyd?"

Kai asked.

She nodded as she stretched.

She didn't even notice.

"Go look in the mirror."

He instructed. She shrugged and got out of the bed and walked to their shared bedroom.

A loud slam noise could be heard. She slammed her fist against the counter. The ninja ran to see.

She had tears brimming the edges of her eyes.

"That's what it was."

She breathed out.

The main door to their room creaked open and Nya snuck into the bathroom to see what the commotion was. She had been awakened by the loud slamming noise.

"What's the deal you guys..."

Her sentence died off in the end.

There stood a girl who looked like Lloyd. Like was around 6 foot tall. This girl looked around 5 foot 8.

Long platinum blonde hair reached her mid back. She turned to Nya. She couldn't miss those green eyes anywhere.

It was Lloyd. Something happened.

"Okay, I figured this out on my own and what happened?"

Nya said while placing her hands on her hips.

"It's was Y/N. I scared her by accident yesterday and she cast a spell on me. Didn't know what it was. Now I do."

She answered. Her voice soft and light.

"Let's go get her to reverse this."

Jay butted in.

She shook her head. Platinum blonde hair swooshing everywhere.

"Nope. She was really tired last night. I want her to get her rest. I can wait until then."

She shrugged it off. None of them could say this wasn't Lloyd. Putting others before (now herself).

"Classic Lloyd."

Zane said.

They all left the small bathroom. Lloyd went with Nya and got proper clothing. She sat on the couch and played video games. Just because her body was different didn't mean she couldn't kick Jay's ass at video games.

~flashback end~

I started coughing rapidly. The girl was gorgeous but I wasn't into girls. (You can be you kids)

The emerald eyes that flashed at me.

It was Lloyd.

That was the spell I casted.

That was why I was so tired. That's a really difficult spell that I just did.

"Oh my goodness Lloyd. I'm so sorry."

I rapidly apologized.

She laughed.

That laugh was still amazing.

"It's okay."

She told me.

"When can you reverse it?"

I started coughing again. I cleared my throat.

"It'll wear off by tomorrow if not sooner."

I practically whispered.

She nodded in acknowledgment.

"Okay."

She said as she ate her breakfast.

Later that day we were going to go to NinBucks (Starbucks)

It was just me and her.

"So how is it?"

I asked as we entered the coffee shop.

"It feels weird. I have a few different parts."

She lightly coughed.

"But it's odd. I like girls still, my voice sounds different, and that's about it."

She told me as she stepped up to the counter and ordered a hot chocolate. We sat down at our table and they delivered our drinks. We talked for what felt like forever. She was so easy to talk to. I never felt this way when she was a boy. I was always a blushing stuttering mess. But when it was her, I was so fluid with my words. We had conversations about everything.

"Hey I've really enjoyed today. Thanks."

Lloyd told me.

"Yeah me too."

We started walking back to the Bounty. Still talking about random things.

Right as we got into the Bounty, she collapsed.

I yelled to the team to carry her to her bed.

"But she's a girl in a room full of guys."

Jay whined.

"She will be our until morning. Trust me."

I told him.

~the next morning. time skip brought to you by king k rool being in smash~

I was deep asleep when he shoulder was shook to wake up.

"Just a few more minutes."

I mumbled. A strong pair of hands grabbed my shoulder and sat me up in my bed.

I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes.

"Good morning."

I said.

I realized who it was.

It was Lloyd. Short blond hair, 6 foot tall, and totally ripped.

He was back.

"Lloyd!"

I cried as I flung my arms around his neck.

He laughed.

"I thought I would never see this you again."

I mumbled into his shirt.

"You said I'd be back to normal by today."

He said as he pulled me out of the hug.

I laughed slightly.

"Yeah that was a guess that happened to be right."

I shrugged.

He rose his eyebrows.

"Y/N."

He teased as he lightly punched me.

"What."

I whined.

"I'm sleepy."

I added.

"I've been waiting to do this for a long time."

He leaned in and kissed me.


	57. Chapter 58

-Y/N POV-

Kai and Nya has decided to take the most covenant vacation. They had decided to take a vacation back to their parents shop. The day afterwards, we got attacked by the snakes.

Which was great for me.

I was a ninja in training.

And this was my first real combat.

Mister Python was swinging his tail around. And it didn't look too good for me. Cole was distracted, and Pythor was slithering towards him. He raised up his tail as to swing and I jumped into the hit.

Was that smart?

Probably not.

Was I protected the guy I liked?

Heck yes. The tail connected directly with my ribs and knocked the air out of me. I made a strangled noise as I tried to suck in the air. A loud crack was heard throughout the battle. I cried out in pain as I fell to the ground from the sheer force of being hit. I groaned as I hit the ground.

Cole turned around quickly. His arms glowed and he punched Pythor square in the face.

Pythor fell to the ground and spit out some blood, got up and slithered away screaming

"Retreat!"

I was still on the ground. My ribs aches horribly and something else hurt pretty bad. But all of my pain was directed to my ribs.

The team came and circled around me. Zane scanned me.

"It appears you have 2 cracked ribs-"

I laughed slightly which cut him off.

"Yeah I figured that."

I smiled.

Cole bent down and held my hand.

"Are you okay?"

He asked in a soft voice.

"Yeah."

I answered as spots started to appear in my vision.

"Yeah, I'm okay..."

My sentence died off in the end.

My vision went dark.

-no one's POV-

Cole was holding Y/N's hand as her body went limp. He could feel her grip loosen as she passed out.

"What else is wrong with her?"

Cole asked with an edge.

Lloyd placed a hand on Cole's shoulder.

"She also appears to may have broken her leg."

Zane stated cooly.

Lloyd's grip on Cole's shoulder tightened.

Everybody cared about you. Cole has a crush on you, but if Kai was here, he would've chased Pythor down and chopped off his head.

He was your brother after all.

Lloyd picked you up bridal style which slightly irritated Cole since he was crushing on you.

"I don't want you to loose control of your super strength and hurt her."

Lloyd told him quietly as Jay and Zane walked ahead talking about the Bounty's mechanics.

Cole considered Lloyd's point.

But Lloyd also had super strength. It was more powerful than his. He opened his mouth to say something and Lloyd cut him off.

"I have more control."

He knew exactly what Cole was going to say before he could say it. They quickly got back to the Bounty and called Kai and Nya. Kai was cussing them out and in the background you could hear Nya packing. They would be there later tonight. She was in her gi still because they were all guys and thought that might be too awkward. They would just wait for Nya to get here.

~a few hours later~

Nya and Kai finally arrived. You were still out.

Kai arrived and was mad, but glad that you were okay. Nya picked you out and took you back to your room with some bandages.

Nya lifted up your shirt to your ribs and bandaged your ribs. The two broken ones stuck out like a sore thumb. They kinda bowed out and were super bruised since it happened about an hour ago.

-Y/N POV-

I woke up in a graphic tee with my ninja pants still on. And Nya was standing in my room with sweat pants next to me. My ribs were securely wrapped but still ached and my leg hurt extremely bad.

"When did you get here?"

I asked as I looked around my room confused as how I got here.

"About 10 minutes ago. I wrapped your ribs and changed your shirt. See if you can change your pants."

She instructed. I leaned over to get my pants and my ribs cried out in pain. I groaned. The pain was really a lot.

"Of course not."

Nya said sarcastically. She then helped me put my sweat pants on.

She yelled. And the team came bursting into my room. Well, specifically Kai, Lloyd and my crush. The reason I was in this, Cole.

I gave them a lopsided grin.

"Can one of you carry her? Her leg is probably barely broken but that doesn't mean she can walk on it."

Nya told them. Kai stepped forward which made Cole mad. I slightly laughed.

Kai scooped me up and walked me into the living room where Zane was.

Kai put me down on the couch and Zane came over and started rapping a cast around my leg.

He did it with such skill and ease.

"What color would you like it?"

Zane asked as he neared the end of the process.

I thought for a minute.

"If you have, f/c that would be great."

Kai laughed. He knew it would be that. Jay pulled out a Sharpie and started writing on my thick leg cast.

"Get better soon newbie! -Sparky"

Is what he wrote. They all took turns writing unique phrases on my cast. Kai picked me up again and took me back to my room.

Zane instructed that I was bedridden so I didn't mind. Sleep was amazing.

Lloyd visited me first and play Fortnite.

We got the victory royale.

It took a few matches and try's but he did it. He wanted to show off.

A knock on the door was heard.

"My turn!"

Jays muffled voice came through the door.

He kissed my hand. Which caused me to lightly blush and got up from my bed and left. Jay entered and jumped on my bed. He reached under my bed and pulled out a box. It was a how to build a robot kit.

"When did you put that down there?"

I questioned as I examined the box.

He smiled.

"I knew it would be needed someday."

I took about an hour but we completed the robot. I cussed a few times I tried to reach something that pressed my ribs or did something wrong.

There was another knock.

A titanium Nindroid poked his head around the door.

"My turn."

He said politely.

Jay placed the tiny robot on the desk and Zane sat down on my bed.

He brought out a recipe book and we started talking about our favorite desserts.

Once I was better we had promised to make a strawberry shortcake together (sorry haters. It's amazing)

There was once again a knock on the door.

A shag of black hair peaked his head around the door frame.

"Best for last."

He joked as Zane softly shut the door. I let out a big yawn.

He smiled down at me.

"Look, Y/N I've had a really big crush on you and you are really great and-"

I cut him off by putting my hand over his mouth.

"I know Cole. I love you. I'm just really tired."

I said as I laid down and started to drift off to sleep.

"I love you too."

He whispered as I fell unconscious again.


	58. Chapter 59

it's fall. get this white girl a pumpkin spice latte please.

-Y/N POV-

It had been about 3 years since I started living my world in color.

In this world, until you met your soulmate, you vision was colorless. Being a 17 year old with colorless vision kinda sucked. The ones who had found their soulmate got to criticize you on your outfits.

That kinda sucked.

It was rainy the day I met Lloyd Garmadon. What a glorious day that has been. I was walking down the street with a cup of hot chocolate to warm me up.

I almost ran into the guy

But, he stuck his arm out and placed it gently on my shoulder. I was too enveloped in my hot chocolate to notice him.

"Hi, my name is Lloyd."

He said softly. The edges of my eyes started to itch.

"My name is Y/N. Nice to meet you."

I greeted back. We walked down the streets together talking about how the seasons had changed, and how he had this super cool job.

When we both hugged each other to say our goodbyes. The world exploded.

In color. I hadn't seen color before today and wow was it amazing.

He smiled down at me.

"Did you just?"

He asked as his eyes studied me and my features. He had intense green eyes, but they also were caring. A platinum blond hair that looked smooth, and was clothed in green.

"Yeah. Your eyes are really fantastic."

I complimented him.

Instead of going home that night, I went to his flying home that was called the Bounty.

And met everyone of Ninjago's saviors.

It was great. He wanted to show me off because I gave him the ability to see color.

As the seasons changed again we watched the colors change together. We were pretty perfect for each other.

We both got to see everything for the first time. Together. Jay and Nya, who were soulmates as well, thought it was funny when we discovered the color of something. They had been here too. Lloyd was actually the last one on the Bounty to gain his color vision.

So it was fun to watch their team leader look at each of their gi's in awe.

Because when you tell someone who can't see color,

"Oh I'm wearing red."

It makes zero sense. The names of colors now made perfect sense, unlike they had before.

And here we are today.

It was winter. A day before Christmas.

I enjoyed my cup of hot chocolate of course as we sat around and talked. The scent of peppermint floated through the air.

Suddenly, a red lightning came flashing through the Bounty.

"There is trouble Ninja!"

Sensei Wu came bursting into the room wearing his ugly Christmas sweater. I personally found it hard to take him serious.

The rest of the Ninja jumped up and ran off to get changed. Lloyd kissed me lightly on the forehead and ran to get changed.

I tightened my grip around my cup of hot chocolate.

I always got scared that I would loose Lloyd when he did his job. Being a hero was tougher than most thought.

The rest of the team was on the Bounty's deck. We currently had it lowered onto the ground. We were in the outskirts of Ninjago City so not too far from anything.

Lloyd came out last from the long hall way of bedrooms.

"Be careful."

I instructed.

"And I love you."

I told him.

He hugged me tightly.

"I will be. I love you too."

Lloyd walked onto the deck to join the rest of the team for the breaching about the mission.

I had other plans. I was going into Ninjago City to get Lloyd's Christmas gift. A puppy. He wanted one forever. So I decided I could handle it. Right after they would leave I would jump in my car and drive into town and pick up the one I already paid for.

-Lloyd's POV-

I went onto the deck for the mission briefing. It was just a few snakes that wanted to ruin our winter holiday.

It was a short fly over there, and while we were flying I shared my plan for tomorrow.

I told the team I was going to propose to Y/N.

They all adored the idea.

"Lloyd! That's so sweet! I bet Y/N will love the idea."

Nya gushed.

"Good call man."

Kai added.

Zane nodded, Jay did finger guns, and Cole just gave me thumbs up. I was glad I had supportive friends.

When we landed the snakes slithered out of the darkness, and we started fighting.

Right after the fight was over, I was suddenly hit by this wave of pure emotion.

I crumpled to my knees and Kai ran up to me.

"You good?"

He asked as he placed his hand on my shoulder.

I blinked a couple of times then got up.

"Yeah, I'm good but I've got no idea what happened. Let's go home."

We all summoned our dragons and went home.

Once we reached the Bounty and I walked in, I got the worst migraine ever.

I placed my hand on my head and looked around the room. The sides of my eyes itched.

As I looked around the room, the color faded.

"What's going on?"

I yelled.

Zane immediately rushed to my side.

"What is wrong Lloyd?"

He asked calmly.

"I can't see color!"

I said as I clutched the side of my head.

The migraine stopped, and the color disappeared.

I crumpled to my knees once again.

This only meant one thing.

"She's gone."

I whispered getting choked up.

A week later they had Y/N's funeral.

She died in a car accident. She told me to be careful but I didn't tell her.

The funeral was sad.

As we stood around the coffin, it started to pour rain.


End file.
